Una venganza despues de 1000 años
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: El grupo de Yoh se encuentra con una chica que dice odiar a Hao con toda su alma, que dice que piensa matarlo a sangre fria la proxima vez que lo vea pero... ¿Sera cierto?
1. Una chica misteriosa

**Lau: Heeelloooo. Es mi primer fic de Shaman King así que no me juzguen tan duro. La verdad es que tengo la idea en la cabeza desde hace más o menos un año, pero me daba pereza escribirla jejeje **

**Hao: No puedo creer que alguien tan débil como tu vaya a escribir algo de MI**

**Lau: (*u*) Hao-sama!!!! –Grita abrazándolo y Hao solo pone una mirada de asco combinada con terror- mi vida está completa (TuT)… un momento… -en vez de abrazarlo se pone a ahorcarlo-**

**Hao: ¡Quítate de encima loca!**

**Lau: ¡Discúlpate por decirme débil!**

**Hao: ¡Espíritu de fuego!**

**Lau: ¡Ja! Aquí no lo puedes llamar porque yo soy la escritora ¡En tu cara!**

**Hao: Mejor veamos la estupidez –Laura lo apunta con una bazuca- ¡Esta bien! El FIC ¿Contenta? **

**Lau: Por eso es que te quiero Haito (^_^)**

**Hao: (¬¬) El sentimiento no es mutuo**

**Lau: ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba todo esto es mío! –Viene Hiroyuki Takei y la apunta con la misma bazuca con la que le apunto a Hao- ok, ok… todo esto es de Hiroyuki Takei y no mío (¬¬) Veamos el fic!**

**Hao: ¿Que te falto? (¬¬)**

**Lau: Jejeje… la historia se sitúa después de la pelea con Lyserg (Imbécil enano peli verde llorón con cara de niña) Ya saben, cuando estaba buscando amigos y hiere a Horo Lindo y Lenny guapo, en el hospital ¡Ahora si! ¡Disfruten!**

_**Una chica misteriosa **_

Luego de que Lyserg les contó su historia acerca de cómo Hao mató a su familia, Ryu, Yoh y Horo Horo no hacían más que llorar mientras que Len quien estaba pensativo hasta que una chica en el otro lado del pasillo murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que los cuatro Shamanes escucharan:

-Con que ese bastardo vuelve a hacer de las suyas- la chica tenía trece o catorce años a lo mucho, era bajita, de pelo negro y liso y ojos tan azules que te recordaban el océano. Era de tez blanca y delgada pero no hasta llegar a parecer una tabla

-¿Y tú eres…- dijo Len enarcando una ceja

-Hitomi Kurosawa, y este es mi espíritu acompañante Qin- se presento Hitomi señalando a un niño de 6 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules también- Oye niño- llamó ella refiriéndose a Lyserg a lo que el peli verde alzó la mirada

-¿Si?- dijo el

-No te preocupes por Hao, yo misma me encargaré de matarlo- dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿TU?- exclamaron todos

-P-pero eres una chica…- dijo Horo Horo

-¡Tu espíritu es solo un niño!- dijo Len

-¡Eres demasiado inocente y tierna como para matar a alguien!- dijo Ryu abrazándola… aunque ahorcándola sería mejor termino

-Qui-ta- TEEEEE- grito Hitomi mientras su piel se ponía azul gracias al "abrazo" de Ryu mientras lo cogía del cabello y lo tiraba lejos

-Me recordó a Anna- dijo el peli-azul con un escalofrió recorriéndolo

-No creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vencer a Hao- dijo Lyserg con seriedad-Alguien que sí creo que es capaz de vencerlo es el- dijo Lyserg señalando a Yoh

-¿Ah sí?... y según tu ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Hao?- preguntó Hitomi con una sonrisa burlona sin mirar a Yoh

-Eres una chica, además de que tu espíritu es solo un niño-

-1. Ser una chica no tiene nada, 2. Este niño es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y 3. Yo tengo mis trucos para vencer a Hao, conozco sus debilidades así que no creas que no tengo fuerza para vencer a ese bastardo- dijo Hitomi

-Entonces lucha contra Yoh, te creeré si lo vences y serás mi amiga- dijo Lyserg entusiasmado pero lo único que se ganó fue una cachetada que le volteo la cara

-No necesito probarle nada a un niño llorón que no puede valerse por sí mismo y que solo utiliza a la gente para que le cumpla sus propósitos… ¿Qué tienes en contra de Hao? Eres exactamente como el- le espeto fríamente al peli verde

-¡No lo repitas! ¡Te lo prohíbo!- dijo Lyserg levantándose furioso

-¿Me lo prohíbes? ¿Y porque según tu debo obedecerte?- se burlo Hitomi

-No deberías obedecerlo, pero tampoco deberías burlarte de el tan cruelmente- hablo Yoh por primera vez

-¡Tu! ¿¡Y me hablas a mí de no ser cruel con la gente!?- grito la oji-azul lanzándose para atacarlo con una mirada llena de odio pero Horo Horo y Len la detuvieron antes de que hiciera algo

-Yoh, ¿La conoces?- preguntó Len

-¿Eh?... ¿Te llamas Yoh?- dijo Hitomi extrañada a lo que Yoh solo asintió despreocupadamente (Como siempre)

-Oh, lo siento… suéltenme-dijo Hitomi amablemente… es Bipolar o algo por el estilo

-No somos tan estúpidos… te apuesto lo que sea a que le saltaras encima apenas te soltemos- dijo Horo Horo

-Vaya Horo Hoto, pensaste por primera vez, hagamos fiesta- dijo Len

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE CHINO!?- grito Horo Horo poniéndose frente a frente con Len

-No me digas que también eres sordo- dijo Len como siempre serio pero burlón. A la chica que estaba en medio de toda la pelea (Literalmente) solo se le salió una gota desde su cabeza y se le acercó a Yoh

-En serio lo siento, te confundí con Hao- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa

-No te preocupes todo el mundo se confunde… Y ¿Tu porque odias a Hao?- preguntó Yoh

-Pues… no es algo que te importe la verdad, no es por ser grosera pero es algo que solo me concierne a mí- dijo Hitomi

-¿Sabes? Si guardas todos tus secretos para ti sola, te vas a sentir con una carga muy grande pero si se los cuentas a alguien no te vas a sentir tan mal jijiji- dijo Yoh

-¡Je! ¿Cómo pude confundir a alguien como tú con Hao?- murmuró Hitomi

-Y entonces… ¿Cuál es tu arma?- dijo Len dejando a Horo Horo gritándole a la pared

-Esto- dijo Hitomi sacando una cuchilla de plata de su bolsillo

-¡OYE CHINO NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO… ¿¡Eso!?- se sorprendió Horo Horo

-Es mejor que una tabla de nieve- se burló Hitomi

-Jaja, la linda chica tiene razón jaja- se burló Ryu

-¡Oye… ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi tabla?-empezó a reclamar el chico de Hokkaido para después poner una cara de confusión

-Estaba viendo la pelea, y niño-dijo Hitomi a Lyserg a lo que él la miró- Eres demasiado débil, entrena mas-

-¡Oye niña! ¿Qué tienes en contra de Lyserg? ¿Eh?-dijo Ryu molesto dispuesto a defender a "Su Lyserg" (Hao: Voy a vomitar) (Lau: No eres el único)

-Si quiere derrotar a Hao (Cosa que no hará) tiene que volverse más fuerte, no lo digo para burlarme ni nada por el estilo solo lo digo como un consejo… ¿Sabes qué? Vamos afuera quiero probar como harás con alguien más fuerte que tu- dijo Hitomi con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia (De la cual los 5 Shamanes ya se estaban acostumbrando)

-¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con "gente más fuerte que tú"?- exclamo Len percatándose de algo

-No creerás que no vi como les dio una paliza a ti y al cabeza de maceta- se burló Hitomi

-¿¡COMO ME DIJISTE!?- grito Horo Horo con una vena en su cien lista para estallar

-Ca-be-za de -ma-ce-ta- dijo Hitomi divertida resaltando cada vez más las silabas

-Esta niña se está buscando una pelea- dijo Len con un tic en el ojo y una venita en la cabeza sacando su lanza

-Entonces ¿Aceptas niño?- preguntó Hitomi _"¿Por qué me llama niño y no me llama por mi nombre?" _pensó Lyserg

-Cuando te ganes mi respeto te hablo por tu nombre, mientras tanto acostúmbrate a que te diga niño- dijo Hitomi

-¿Cómo…- se extraño Lyserg

-Larga historia… ¿Aceptas o no?- dijo Hitomi con voz cansina perdiendo la paciencia

-Está bien- aceptó Lyserg tras unos minutos de pensarlo y yendo hacia la salida

-Nosotros nos uniremos a la pelea- dijo Len refiriéndose a él y a Horo Horo

-No voy a permitir que una chica me hable así- dijo el Usui

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces que son doña Anna y Pilika?- se burló Ryu siguiéndolos fuera para ver la pelea; al igual que Yoh, haciendo que a Horo Horo se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Pues… Hablamos de eso luego tengo que pelear… ¡Coloro posesiona esta tabla!- grito cuando ya estaba en el improvisado campo de batalla haciendo su posesión de objetos

-¡Bason!- grito Len

-¡Morphine!

-Qin, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hitomi despreocupadamente guiñándole un ojo a su espíritu

-¡Sí!- dijo el niño posesionando la cuchilla

Len la ataco por la espalda, Horo Horo le mando una ventisca en frente suyo y Lyserg la trato de envolver con su péndulo, pero Hitomi se desapareció antes de que alguno de sus ataques pudiera siquiera rosarle su cabello haciendo que los tres Shamanes se confundieran

-Yuju… por aquí chicos- llamó Hitomi desde un árbol a más o menos 50 metros

-¿Cómo llego hasta allí?- exclamo Lyserg

-No lo sé ni me importa ¡Pero no voy a dejar que una niñata como ella me gane!- grito Len corriendo hacia allí- ¡Bason! ¡Cuchilla dorada!-

-¡Si señorito!- grito Bason. Para sorpresa de Len, Hitomi seguía en su puesto pero esquivaba el ataque sin problemas

-Imposible- susurró el oji dorado

-No te distraigas Lenny- se burló Hitomi haciéndole un corte en ambos brazos. Len no sintió nada por lo cual se confió, pero cuando quiso atacarla sintió un dolor agudo en donde lo había cortado cuando vio tenía una especie de espíritu o algo parecido saliendo de sus brazos

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- grito Len, el dolor paró de repente y se dispuso a atacarla otra vez pero otra vez sintió ese dolor agudo desde sus brazos pero esta vez lo ignoró (O eso trató)

-Parece que quieres mas, esta bien- dijo Hitomi con su sonrisa de _Made in Kurosawa _(Ya saben, la de autosuficiencia combinada con burla e ironía). Le hizo una herida en la espalda y la pierna derecha tan rápido que Len no pudo reaccionar- Cada vez que trates de atacarme, el dolor volverá, y te lo advierto, no creo que quieras seguir perdiendo tu alma igual a como lo estas haciendo ahora-

-No te creas la gran cosa, solo eres una niña engreída que solo sabe hablar ¡Eso me enferma así que cállate!- grito Len fuera de si

-Como quieras- se burlo Hitomi. Len siguió tratando de herirla pero al final lo único que logro fue acabar con la poca energía que le quedaba y terminar en el piso

-¡Lyserg! Envuélvela con tu cable- grito Horo Horo, tras ver como Len caía derrotado

-¡Sí!-

-Muy lento-susurró Hitomi cortando el cable y quedándose con la parte del péndulo haciendo que la posesión de objetos terminara

-¿¡Cuando lo hizo!?- grito Lyserg

-Bah, ya me cansé, niño, nunca sobrevivirás en esta pelea- dijo Hitomi seriamente acabando su posesión de objetos y devolviéndole el péndulo a Lyserg

-Pe-pero ¡Yo vencí a Len y a Horo Horo! ¡Soy más fuerte que ellos!- gritó Lyserg

-No me refería a ese tipo de fuerza niño, me refería a fuerza de voluntad, de hacer algo por ti mismo- dijo Hitomi- Yoh, Horo Horo, Ryu y Len podrían no ser muy fuertes; cosa que no es cierto, pero seguirían entrenando hasta que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con Hao a diferencia tuya que ni siquiera lo intentas solo te vives lamentando por qué no tienes la fuerza suficiente para acabar tu mismo con Hao, esa es la fuerza a la que me refiero niño-

**Lau: Ya se, no es mi tipo de historia pero esto fue lo que salió **

**Hao: ¿No se supone que la historia es mía? ¿Por qué yo no salí?**

**Lau: Porque todavía no es tu tiempo de salir, al menos agradece que te nombraron prácticamente todo el capitulo **

**Hao: (¬¬) Como sea. Adiós.**

**Lau: No se preocupen en el próximo capítulo se le pasará el amargue. ¡Dejen muchos reviews! Hasta luego!**


	2. Un reencuentro nada amigable

**Hao: ¿No que actualizas lento?**

**Lau: Si, pero no podía esperar a actualizar, además estoy en vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer además de hacer videos y escribir historias**

**Hao: Como sea… espero que les guste esto, ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Lau: (O.O) Haito ¿Te sientes bien?**

**Hao: Sip… ¿Empezamos?**

**Lau: Ok Hiroyuki Takei, todo esto (Incluido Hao TnT) es tuyo ¡Disfrútalo!**

_**Un reencuentro nada amigable**_

Después de la pelea fueron a buscar donde quedarse a dormir porque ya estaba anocheciendo, Yoh decidió invitar a Hitomi a seguir con ellos pero cuando se lo dijo hubieron "algunas" oposiciones

-¿¡QUE TU NUNCA APRENDES YOH!?- gritó Horo Horo zarandeándolo con fuerza

-¿¡Porque eres tan fiado de la gente!?- exclamo Len indignado

-La verdad don Yoh, no me gusta seguirle la contraria pero esa chica ¡Me parece que es muy cruel!- opinó Ryu apenado refiriéndose a Lyserg

-Pero ella no es mala persona… y creo que sería una gran amiga- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa dulce, a lo que Hitomi (Que estaba indiferente a la conversación que estaban teniendo los chicos hasta ese momento) solo volteo a verlo sorprendida pero cambio rápidamente su expresión antes que alguno de los chicos se diera cuenta

-Y según tu ¿Por qué crees que sería una buena amiga?- dijo Hitomi con su sonrisa habitual

-No lo sé, solo es una corazonada jijiji- rió Yoh… haciendo que Horo Horo perdiera la paciencia (Si es que le quedaba)

-¿¡COMO QUE SOLO ES UNA CORAZONADA!?¿¡ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA!?- grito Horo Horo tomándolo de los tobillos y dándole vueltas

-La verdad es que, yo creo que es bueno que ella nos acompañe- dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa. A Hitomi la rodeo un aura de fuego y le salió una venita en la frente y lo siguiente que hizo fue darle un puño a Lyserg que lo dejo a diez metros de donde estaban

-¡Eres un mocoso interesado solo quieres que me quede con ustedes para servirte de guardaespaldas cuando Hao aparezca!- grito Hitomi respirando agitadamente todavía con la venita en la frente y señalándolo

-¿Co-como…?- se sorprendió Lyserg

-Tengo mis métodos niño- dijo la peli negra volteando la cara indignada

-Lees los corazones de las personas ¿Verdad?- dijo Yoh cuando ya estaba de nuevo en el piso (De cabeza por si querían saber)

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?- se extraño Hitomi

-Porque mi prometida también puede hacer eso- dijo Yoh despreocupadamente… A Horo Horo eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría

-¿E-e-estás diciendo que Anna puede leer la mente?- dijo el peli-azul con su alma al lado

-Si ¿Por qué?-

"_Amargada esa ¿Cómo es que Yoh puede soportar pensar que se va a casar con esa bruja?"_

"_Arrrghh Anna es una bruja loca sin corazón, cuando sea el Shaman King lo siguiente que voy a hacer después del campo de plantas para los cropucles va a ser acabar con esa bruja"_

"_¿En qué pensaba la familia de Yoh cuando lo comprometieron con esa bruja del mal? De verdad no quiero estar en su lugar"_

Y todas las veces que había pensado eso Anna estaba cerca… le sorprendía que siguiera vivo

-Por nada- dijo Horo Horo después de recuperar su alma… pero aún seguía blanco como el papel

En algún lugar no muy lejano de donde estaban los 6 Shamanes con sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes, había un grupo bastante grande con personas no muy normales que digamos, en el centro de todos estaba un muchacho de trece años, cabello castaño hasta la cintura, de tez ni muy morena ni muy blanca y de ojos negros (Hao: Ya era hora) (Lau: No empieces otra vez, Hao)

-…Y eso fue todo lo que vi señor Hao- dijo un niño pequeño, de tez morena y un afro por cabello

-Lo hiciste muy bien Opacho, te felicito- dijo Hao con una sonrisa amable

-Señor Hao… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo una mujer alta, de cabello azul y un cigarrillo en la boca

-Si, adelante Kanna- respondió Hao volteando a ver fogata que estaba en frente suyo

-¿Qué tienen de especial ese chico Asakura y la chica que se les unió?- preguntó Kanna

-Por el momento no es de su incumbencia, voy a echarles un vistazo… Quédate aquí Opacho, no quiero compañía esta vez- añadió cuando vio que el niño se levantaba para seguirlo

Con el grupo de Yoh otra vez…

-Como sea, me voy, tengo que encontrar a Hao- dijo Hitomi tomando su mochila que estaba en la entrada del hospital

-Creo que eso no va a ser una tarea difícil, Hitomi, agradéceme al menos por ahorrarte el viaje- dijo la voz de Hao desde el mismo árbol donde Hitomi y Len pelearon minutos antes

-¡HAO!- gritó Lyserg con una mirada llena de odio

-Ni lo sueñes Lyserg, el es mío- murmuró Hitomi después de salir de su sorpresa-¡Qin!-

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el espíritu pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el espíritu de fuego lo capturo- ¡Hitomi ayúdame!-

-¡Je! Me siento como en los viejos tiempos ¿Tu no Hitomi?- dijo Hao con una sonrisa de triunfal

-No te atrevas- siseó la oji-azul

-¿Por qué? Ya lo hice una vez- dijo Hao

-¡Hermana!- grito Qin aterrado

"_¿¡HERMANA!?" _pensaron todos sorprendidos

-Ríndete, entonces si quieres que lo deje ir- dijo Hao poniéndose en frente suyo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus narices se rosaran

-Ni lo sueñes- murmuro Hitomi empujándolo

-Entonces… espíritu de fuego, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hao pero Hitomi grito antes de que el espíritu de fuego pudiera hacer algo

-¡Nunca lo permitiré!... ¡Espíritu de agua!- de la nada salió un espíritu igual que el de Hao solo que de color azul, de un solo salto estuvo parada en su cabeza

-¿Cuando lo conseguiste?- se sorprendió Hao

-Solo te digo que tu me ayudaste a conseguirlo, porque mientras todos estaban enloquecidos porque el robaste el espíritu del fuego eso me dio oportunidad para robar el espíritu de agua, así que gracias _Haito- _dijo burlonamente

-No te confíes tanto, Hitomi, todavía tengo a tu hermano- dijo Hao

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan cobarde por una vez y enfrentas la realidad sin tener que amenazar a alguien?- se burló Hitomi

-Y tu sabes mucho del tema ¿No?- contraatacó Hao mordazmente. Se sorprenderán al saber que los otros 5 shamanes estaban como un quinteto de idiotas sin viendo la pelea entre los dos amos de dos de los más grandes espíritus que habían.

-Solo estas molesto porque lo use en contra tuya- dijo Hitomi desbordando burla en su tono

-Y ahora te devuelvo el favor… ¡Espíritu de fuego! ¡Quema el alma de ese niño hasta que no quede nada de ella!- ordenó Hao, la mano del espíritu de fuego empezó a arder mientras que Hitomi gritó:

-¡QIN!... t-te mataré Hao ¡Nunca te perdonare!- La chica estaba temblando, la furia y la tristeza la embargaban por completo y solo tenía 2 palabras en mente: Venganza y muerte, muerte y venganza. Y ambas iban en contra del Asakura- ¡Espíritu de agua!-

-Eres demasiado débil- dijo Hao esquivando con facilidad el ataque de la chica- No sabes manejar un poder tan grande como el de los grandes espíritus… por eso te haré un favor, volverás con tu familia, te lo debo después de todo me ahorraste la tarea de ir también por el espíritu de agua-

-Ni lo sueñes… ¡Esta vez no fallaré así que preparate Hao Asakura!- gritó Hitomi pero el espíritu de Hao la tiro lejos de su propio espíritu antes de que pudiera atacarlo

-Eres una vergüenza para los shamanes, ¿Cómo me pude fijar en ti? Alguien tan débil, que solo se deja llevar por sus emociones- dijo pisándole la mano con fuerza (La cual tenía rota por haber tratado de suavizar el impacto contra el suelo) haciendo que ella aullara de dolor

-¡Eres un maldito!- insultó Hitomi tomándolo por el tobillo y tirándolo al suelo, cuando el castaño estuvo en el suelo la tomó de las muñecas y la puso debajo suyo. Lo que tenía en mente era dejarla inmovilizada así como estaba y hacer que el espíritu de fuego la quemara hasta que no quedara nada de ella pero una imagen de dos niños jugando, riendo y en la misma posición que estaban ellos apareció en su cabeza

-Muy lento- dijo ella y lo tiro lejos con sus piernas parándose de paso

-Te dejare en paz esta vez, ¡Pero la próxima vez no tendré tanta compasión Hitomi!- dijo Hao ya encima de su espíritu desapareciendo

-¡Hao vuelve aquí y deja de ser un maldito cobarde! ¡HAOOOOOO!- gritaba Hitomi fuera de si agitando los brazos y echando humo por las orejas, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese estado hubiera pensado que solo había tenido una pelea tipo Len vs Horo Horo y no la que acababa de tener contra Hao. Pero de un momento a otro se derrumbó- ese bastardo… ¡Arrghh! ¿¡Como pude dejar que… que…- el fleco que tenía (Lau: El cual olvide describir en el capitulo pasado ) ocultaba sus ojos y no dejaba ver las lagrimas que se estaban formando en ellos

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien- dijo Qin tocándole la espalda

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamo Hitomi volteándose hacia donde estaba su hermano sonriéndole dulcemente-¿C-como diablos…?-

-¡Fue Lyserg! ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Su péndulo paso por entre los dedos del espíritu de fuego cuando Hao estaba distraído y me jalo hacia afuera antes de que me quemara!- relató Qin. Su voz era aguda y animada (Incluso para haber muerto de 6 años) y dijo todo con tanto entusiasmo que le saco una sonrisa a todos (Sip, incluso a Len)

-¿En serio?- Lyserg asintió rascándose la cabeza algo sonrojado (Lo cual hizo que a Ryu le salieran corazones en los ojos)

-¡Pero qué lindura!- exclamo Ryu haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza

-Oye Lyserg, gracias- dijo Hitomi

-Me-me llamaste Lyserg- dijo el Ingles sorprendido

-No te acostumbres, solo es por esta vez- se burló Hitomi

-¡Bueno! Vamos a algún restaurante a cenar y luego busquemos un lugar donde dormir- dijo Horo Horo (Pónganle de música de fondo la canción que siempre ponen cuando el capitulo termina bien)

-¡Sí!- gritaron Yoh y Qin alzando un brazo

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a seguir con ellos?- se escucho la voz de Hitomi

-Hermana, por favor- suplico Qin con cara de perrito abandonado

-No- se negó ella en un tono rotundo

-Vamos, ¡Será divertido!- dijo Horo Horo poniéndose a su lado palmeándole el hombro _"¡Tal vez se convierta en mi novia!_

-Creí que no querías que los acompañara- dijo Hitomi con cara de: ¬¬ (Lau: Lo siento pero eso es con lo único que puedo describir su cara XD)

-Cambie de parecer- dijo Horo algo sonrojado

-Yoh es nuestro líder, así que supongo que si el está de acuerdo, no tengo inconveniente- dijo Len restándole importancia _"De todas formas, no parece tan mala persona cuando la conoces" _

-¡Ahora me pareces una chica tan tierna! Por favor ven con nosotros- suplico Ryu… lo único que le faltaba era ponerse de rodillas _"Por favor que diga que si, por favor que diga que si…"_

-¿Si vez? Porfavoooor- dijo Qin

-Bah, como quieras- suspiro Hitomi resignada pero algo divertida, por primera vez desde que leía la mente de su hermano veía cosas agradables… aunque… en serio tenía que conseguirle novia a Horo Horo si quería poder seguir hablándole sin sonrojarse

-¡Yupii!- celebraron Yoh y Qin dando saltos alrededor de ella

**Lau: Y esto es lo que sale después de un día de hacer nada aparte de recibir regaños de tu mamá y escribir **

**Hao: No está nada mal para una niña loca de trece años**

**Lau: Hao, lo sigo diciendo ¿¡ENSERIO TE SIENTES BIEN!?**

**Hao: Que si **

**Lau: ¿Seguro?**

**Hao: ¡Ya te dije que sí!**

**Lau: ¿Segurito, segurito?**

**Hao: ¡QUE- SI! ¡Espíritu del fuego!**

**Lau: ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que aquí no… Ay mama se me olvido ponerlo…¡Hao no te pongas agresivo recuerda los buenos tiempos!-grita mientras huye del espíritu de fuego- ¡Dejen reviews!¡Maryani-Anime este va para ti por ser la primera (Y única TmT) que me mando un review!!!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Lau: Gooomeen!!! Gomen Gomen Gomen**

**Hao: Si, si, si, y mas Gomen y Gomen ya lo entendieron**

**Lau: Hao-sama eres muy malo T.T… aunque por eso es que eres lindo ^^**

**Hao: Vas a empezar con el cap. ¿Sí o no?**

**Lau: Todavía no, primero les tengo que explicar a mis lectoras porque no actualicé temprano y la razón es porque a esta CARCACHA que tengo por computador se le daño el cargador ¬¬ bueno espero que me entiendan ¡Disfruten!... ah, este es como Mmm… ¡Ya se! Tómenselo como un OVA (El cual debería poner después porque dice muchas cosas importantes y le quita el misterio de la relación entre Hao y Hitomi pero en serio quería actualizar en recompensa por haberlas hecho esperar y esto fue lo único que salió… además estoy tratando de coger inspiracion para James Sirius Potter bla bla bla)**

**Hao: Creo que te falta algo…**

**Lau: ¡Cierto! Hiroyuki Takei todo esto es tuyo **_**(Hao: Era sarcasmo ¬¬)**_**… ¡Vamos Hao! –Grita sin escucharlo y jalándolo fuera de la habitación mientras aparece el cap.-**

_**Recuerdos…**_

Había pasado una semana desde el enfrentamiento de Hitomi y Hao, y todo seguía como antes: Hitomi burlándose de Lyserg sin volver a decir su nombre ni una sola vez, Len y Horo peleando, Yoh relajado como siempre, y Ryu defendiendo a Lyserg cada vez que creía que Hitomi se pasaba de la raya con sus burlas.

Pero ese día Hitomi estaba más rara de lo normal y cada vez que podía se quedaba mirando al cielo con una mirada melancólica, todos se preguntaban qué pasaba con ella pero no se atrevían a preguntarle por 5 razones (Una cada uno)

"_Me odia, solo me diría que me deje de meter en los asuntos de los demás"_ según Lyserg (Y vaya que tenía razón)

"_Es su problema no el mío" _se repetía Len sonrojado a más no poder

"_Me da miedo" _ese fue el cobarde de Horo Horo

"_Ahorita cuando no tenga tanto sueño le pregunto" _ahí va el buen Yoh

"_¡Se ve tan tierna cuando tiene esa mirada perdida en el horizonte…así que mejor no la molesto" _y como creo que ya saben ese fue Ryu

Hitomi no había escuchado nada de eso gracias a que estaba en su propio mundo al igual que cierto Shaman de fuego que iba volando encima de su espíritu acompañante y como pocas veces no tenia su sonrisa torcida de siempre sino una cara de autista cosa que no paso desapercibida para Opacho

-Señor Hao… ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Opacho preocupado por su amo, y más que su amo, Hao era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo porque siempre estuvo ahí para él, aunque todo el mundo dijera que era una persona cruel y sin alma el solo creía que era alguien mal entendido que solo necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera (Lau: ¡Opacho piensa igual que yo! …excepto de que yo no quiero a Hao como un hermano si no como otra cosa)

-¿Eh?- se sobresalto Hao a lo que Opacho se preocupo más porque nunca había visto al Asakura por las nubes y mucho menos sorprendido

-Que si se encuentra bien, parece muy distraído y usted nunca es así- dijo Opacho

-Ah, no, no te preocupes estoy bien solo… estoy pensando en algo que recordé nada mas- dijo Hao sonriéndole con dulzura _"Me tengo que controlar… Opacho, ya se está preocupando de mi actitud… ¡Maldita Hitomi! ¿Cómo hizo para reencarnar cuando a ella se le diera la gana? Yo y mis estúpidos entrenamientos, la vez pasada solo la pude vencer porque estaba descontrolada porque supuestamente había matado al mocoso que tiene por hermano si no…" _un escalofrió lo recorrió (Si, leyeron bien a Hao Asakura el más sexy y fuerte de los Shamanes le dio un escalofrió) y recordó aquel día en que la convenció de ser una Shaman junto con el

_Flash Back_

_Mil años antes del presente…_

_-¡Vamos Hitomi!- decía un tierno Hao _(Tenia la misma edad que en el presente pero sin todo ese odio a los humanos así que se veía más tierno que de costumbre)

_-¡No Hao!... no quiero ser una Shaman, no es que sea malo pero… me da miedo ¡No me malinterpretes! No es que te tenga miedo a ti pero si… a ver espíritus- dijo Hitomi de la misma edad, agachando la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada. Hao sabía que ella no le temía, si fuera así se alejaría de él como todos en la aldea lo habían hecho pero eso no le impidió burlarse de ella por ser tan cobarde_

_-Jajaja ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? ¡Por favor si no hacen nada!- se reía el castaño doblándose de la risa y ya a punto de tirarse al suelo_

_-¡No te rías Hao! ¡No es gracioso!- dijo Hitomi _

_-P-pero jajaja… Hitomi, ¡Tienes un gran poder espiritual! ¡Hasta puedes leer la mente de la gente igual que yo! Y tu noooo, no quieres aprovechar eso porque "_Te dan miedo los espíritus" _¿Qué te pueden hacer?- dijo Hao con sorna_

_-Pues… está bien, está bien admito que nada pero si acepto y me pasa algo malo me protegerás ¿Verdad?- dijo ella insegura_

_-Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado…- le aseguro con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien y que solo le dedicaba a ella, su mejor amiga…_

_Fin Flash Back_

"_Siempre estaré a tu lado…" _esa frase resonaba en su cabeza como un eco y le dieron ganas de golpear a alguien (Para mala suerte de Yoh, Hitomi estaba pensando seriamente en usarlo como saco de boxeo ya que tenia la misma cara de Hao…)

-Si claro, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te protegeré, seremos amigos para siempre... estúpido, traidor, imbécil, bastardo… ¡Aargghh!- murmuro, dijo, y por último grito Hitomi mientras que todos la veían con los ojos como platos

-Ehh… Hitomi ¿Te pasa algo?- Yoh fue el gran valiente (O estúpido, como prefieran) que se atrevió a preguntar

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Hitomi pegándole un puño en toda la nariz (Cuando tenía pensado en golpear a Yoh lo hacía en serio) pero luego se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se sentó a su lado- Yoh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, solo… solo… Perdóname ¿Si?- se disculpaba alarmada para terminar en un murmullo con la cara ensombrecida

"_Hoy si que tiene humor cambiante" _ pensaron los otros 4 Shamanes con una gota de sudor rodando por su cabeza

-¡Ya lo sé!- les grito Hitomi con un aura de fuego. Len fue el único valiente que no se escondió… pero no por eso no le dieron ganas de hacerlo

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre con Anna jijiji- dijo Yoh y Hitomi sonrió resignada a que nunca cambiaría

-Amo Yoh ¿No cree que deberíamos acampar aquí?- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo por primera vez en la historia eso hizo que Hitomi se acordara de algo…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Nos vamos de campamento!- gritaron dos chicos de 14 años aproximadamente bailando de gancho en círculos_

_-¿Segura que no es muy peligroso Hitomi?- le preguntó su madre causando que la cara de Hao se ensombreciera sabiendo a lo que se refería y Hitomi se enojara_

_-¡Sí! Con Hao nunca me va a pasar nada malo… ¿Cierto Hao?... ¿Hao?- llamo otra vez extrañada por como Hao se quedo mirándola _

_-¿Qué?... ¿Eh?... Si-tartamudeó el Shaman. La madre de Hitomi estaba en desacuerdo pero confiaba en que Hitomi se pudiera cuidar sola. Hao y Hitomi salieron disparados hacia fuera de la casa dando saltitos, estaban felices porque era la primera vez que acampaban juntos ya que Hao desde que los aldeanos quemaron su casa con su madre dentro no había ido de campamento y Hitomi en su vida lo había hecho así que era uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas. _

_Caminaron hasta la montaña que había al lado de su aldea, y la subieron casi sin problemas (Hitomi se tropezó y casi se atraviesa la cabeza con una piedra que parecía tener filo de espada de samurái pero Hao sacrifico su brazo derecho para salvarla). Como ya estaba anocheciendo y la herida del castaño se abría más y más decidieron acampar en un claro que encontraron rodeado de piedras y al lado de una laguna_

_-Ven Hao, dame tu brazo- dijo Hitomi por tercera vez en la noche_

_-Ya te dije que estoy bien Hitomi, deja de insistir- dijo Hao con el orgullo por delante pero lo cierto es que estaba que se arrancaba el brazo para dejar de sentir ese dolor y la comezón que estaba empezando a darle_

_-Que vengas- ordeno ella jalando su brazo_

_-Que no- dijo el recuperándolo _

_-¡Que si!-_

_-¡Que no!... Y cállate porque vas a despertar a algún animal que este por aquí- advirtió el _

_-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Dame ese brazo!- _

_-¡Que no!- grito el chico olvidándose de su propia advertencia, pero recordándola una vez más cuando oyó un gruñido detrás de las rocas_

_-¡Que…- pero no pudo terminar porque Hao le tapo la boca y ella lo miro furiosa con sus hermosos ojos azules. Su amigo le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se callara y dejara de forcejar, la peli-negra lo hizo a regañadientes haciendo un puchero debajo de la mano de Hao, lo que causo que el sonriera de medio lado sin que ella lo notara_

_Resulto ser un oso gigantesco que tenía hambre y al parecer ellos eran como un platillo delicioso que se te colaba por los ojos y la nariz, y te hacia agua la boca para él. Como es obvio el oso los atacó pero Hao cogió una cuchilla que había traído con él y lo convirtió en su cena_

_-Nunca había comido oso, sabe bastante bien- dijo Hitomi relamiéndose la boca_

_-Se debe a dos cosas 1. Soy un genial cocinero y 2. Tienes mucha hambre- rió Hao_

_-Opto más por la segunda, todavía recuerdo el pescado que me preparaste un día, todavía me dan ganas de vomitar cuando lo recuerdo- dijo ella con cara de asco_

_-Me rajo el brazo y me arriesgo a ser la cena de un oso por ti y ¿Tu me pagas así?- dijo Hao "Indignado" pero no contaba con el agradecimiento tan inesperado de Hitomi (Un abrazo)_

_-Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí…- dijo la oji-azul en su oído haciendo que se pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba _(¿¡Alguien se imaginó alguna vez a Hao sonrojado!?)

_Fin Flash Back_

-Era tan ingenua…- bufó Hao burlonamente (Estaba "Dando un paseo" en el espíritu de fuego lejos de sus sirvientes así que podía decir lo que quisiera sin que se preocuparan por su salud mental)- Y su familia… eran todos unos humanos imbéciles, solo no le tenían miedo porque ella no decía nada acerca de que podía ver espíritus y ese niño…fue el causante de todo-

_Flash Back_

_-¡Hao! ¡Hao!- gritaba Hitomi (De 16 años) por toda la aldea, le pregunto a varias personas si lo habían visto pero solo la miraron como si estuviera loca, a lo que ella solo rodaba los ojos, no entendía que tenia de malo ser Shaman, para ella era genial, pero para los demás en la aldea Hao era una especie de demonio que los mataría a todos o algo por el estilo y pensarían lo mismo de ella si no fuera porque Hao era el único que sabía que ella era una Shaman. Volviendo al tema, ¡Le tenía que dar la noticia! ¡Tenía un hermanito! Era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado (Después de haberse convertido en la mejor amiga de Hao)- ¡HAO ASAKURA DONDE ESTAS!- grito ya cansada de correr por toda la aldea_

_-¿Qué?- dijo el todo mojado y sin camisa llegando a su lado, Hitomi no supo si era por la emoción o por que Hao la tomo por sorpresa pero se puso roja como un tomate además de que se quedo mirándolo embobada (Y no la culpo)- ¡Hey! Hitomi, tierra llamando a Hitomi ¿Estás ahí?-_

_-¿Qué?... Eh, a-ah s-si ¿Por qué estas mojado?- pero que tenía pensado decir era: ¡Ponte la camisa que creo que me va a dar un ataque!. Aunque ella siempre estaba con él y eran los mejores amigos, Hitomi NUNCA lo había visto sin camisa y vaya que se había perdido de mucho… _

_-Ah, estaba pescando, espero que no me haya visto nad…- empezó a decir Hao_

_-Con que robando nuestros peces, eh Hao- dijo un muchacho detrás de ellos. Era alto y de cabello rojo y sus ojos eran negros. Era el hijo del terrateniente. Lo único bueno de el (Según Hitomi) era que no le tenía miedo a Hao pero si lo creía un demonio o algo por el estilo así que no soportaba su presencia cerca, además de que tenía celos del castaño por ser el mejor amigo de Hitomi mientras que a él solo le mandaba miradas llenas de odio_

_-Yo también vivo aquí- le espetó el_

_-Eso no significa que seas aceptado- le devolvió- Nadie quiere al hijo de una bruja aquí, ojala tu hubieras estado en tu casa al igual que tu madre cuando se incendio…- para sorpresa de él no fue Hao quien empezó a golpearlo sino que fue Hitomi_

_-¡No lo repitas! Su madre era alguien genial así que cállate- dijo Hitomi pero Hao la sostuvo antes de que le tumbara el último diente que le quedaba_

_-Hitomi, una basura como el no merece si quiera que le pegues, ya cálmate- le susurro Hao a su oído causando dos cosas que a Hitomi le diera un escalofrió y el hijo del terrateniente se pusiera furioso. Hitomi estaba algo embobada por como Hao le susurró pero noto los pensamientos de rabia del peli-rojo así que capto que Hao solo quería golpearlo de otra manera además de golpes, y funcionó porque se fue echando humo por los ojos olvidando el tema de los peces_

_-Y ¿Qué venias a decirme?- pregunto él. Para su gran irritación la única persona en el universo a la que no podía leerle la mente era Hitomi y viceversa, tal vez era porque no podían leer el corazón de la gente que también lo hacía._

_-¿Qué?... Ah sí ¡Soy hermana!- grito emocionada, eso solo molesto a Hao, porque ahora tenía a alguien más en su familia que quisiera alejarlo de el _

_-Ah, que… gusto me da… por ti- dijo murmurando lo ultimo molesto _

_-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- preguntó Hitomi extrañada_

_-No estoy molesto- dijo Hao con brusquedad pero eso no ayudo mucho a su mentira_

_-No te alegras porque tenga un hermano ¿Verdad?- dijo Hitomi entendiendo todo, y Hao no encontró más razones para ocultarle lo que sentía_

_-¿Por qué estas tan feliz por un hermano?... Solo… habrá otra persona en el mundo que me tema y que no esté de acuerdo en que seamos amigos y yo…- iba a terminar la frase con un "No quiero que me alejen de ti" pero se calló en ese instante_

_-Tu… ¿Qué?- dijo Hitomi incitándolo a continuar_

_-Olvídalo- dijo Hao dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar_

_-Pero…- _

_-¡Te dije que lo olvides!- le grito Hao volteándose para verla y por primera vez vio que ella le tenía miedo "Ella no…" suplico mentalmente_

_Fin Flash Back_

Mientras que recordaba como Hao le había gritado por primera vez mirando embelesada la fogata que tenía al frente pensó en su hermanito, el cual estaba a su lado preguntándole emocionado a Amidamaru como había logrado su titulo de Dios de la muerte, desde el día en que nació Qin, Hao se volvió alguien frío con ella. Ella en cambio se la pasaba casi siempre cuidando a Qin y siempre trataba de estar con Hao y con él al mismo tiempo pero el castaño no soportaba ver a su hermanito hasta que un día Hao no soporto y se fue de la aldea cosa que causo el rompimiento del fuerte lazo que los unía

_Flash Back_

_-¿C-como que te vas?- apenas y pudo susurrar Hitomi (Tenia 17)_

_-Ya lo oíste, ya no tengo que hacer nada en esta aldea repleta de humanos- dijo Hao_

_-¿¡Como que no tienes nada que hacer aquí!?... ¿Qué hay de mi?- dijo Hitomi a punto de ponerse de rodillas a suplicarle que no la dejara sola_

_-¡Ja! Tu eres la que menos me necesitas, ya tienes un hermano ¿No?- dijo dolido pero mordazmente_

_-No es lo mismo- le espeto ella- ¡Tu eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo Hao y yo bueno…- No se atrevía a decir lo que tenía pensado, aunque siempre había sido su amigo últimamente estaba sintiéndose… rara cuando estaba a su lado _

_-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir Hitomi- la corto él con una mirada fría- me voy- y dicho esto desapareció entre los árboles. La oji-azul tenía pensado correr, alcanzarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba a su lado, que era una tontería que se fuera solo porque ahora tenía un hermano pero las piernas no le respondían por mucho que quisiera y al final se termino derrumbando y ya no pudo contener la cascada de lagrimas que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar salir._

_Hao estaba viendo todo desde la punta de un árbol sintiéndose como un verdadero miserable por hacerla derrumbarse de esa manera, pero una voz en su mente (1) le decía que todo era culpa de esos malditos humanos y por sobre todas las cosas de ese mocoso que se hacía llamar el hermano de Hitomi, y aunque trataba de no hacer caso a esos pensamientos cada vez más se iba convenciendo que era cierto, los humanos tenían la culpa de todo, desde la muerte de su madre hasta su rompimiento de amistad con Hitomi; y juró que se vengaría de todos ellos costara lo que costara _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Malditos humanos- murmuro él con desprecio- todos unos tontos inservibles y cobardes…- pero ya después de decir eso se calmo, y aterrizo en el campamento donde sus sirvientes lo esperaban

-Señor Hao… ¿Dónde estuvo?- preguntó Opacho

-Estaba… viendo si Yoh estaba en alguna pelea, pero ese tonto sigue tan relajado como siempre- dijo Hao restándole importancia

-P-pero señor Hao, nosotras estábamos vigilando a Yoh Asakura como usted nos ordenó y no lo vimos ni sentimos su presencia- dijo Marion perpleja _"Maldición…" _pensó el Asakura pero Opacho fue su salvación

-El señor Hao, es muy fuerte, no creo que haya sido problema para el esconder su presencia- dijo el pequeño del afro bastante convencido _"Opacho, cuando me apodere de los grandes espíritus te voy a dar uno te lo juro" _pensó Hao bastante agradecido pero con su cara de serenidad de siempre

-Exacto, vayan a vigilar a Yoh por otro rato- dijo Hao recostándose en el piso despreocupadamente

-Si- dijo el trío de la flor y desaparecieron. Hao se quedo mirando las estrellas, estaban igual a aquella noche…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Vamos Qin apúrate!- gritaba una Hitomi ya de 22 años. En el tiempo que había pasado Hitomi se convirtió en una mujer hermosa y por sobre todo fuerte. Muchos hombres en la aldea le habían pedido compromiso pero ella siempre se negaba algunas veces por que le desagradaba la persona (Caso del hijo del terrateniente) o cuando le agradaba la persona y estaba a punto de aceptar, aparecía la imagen de cierto castaño desapareciendo por entre los árboles y era incapaz de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Aun así Qin la había ayudado a superar parte del vacío que le había dejado Hao. Por otra parte Qin ya era un niño de 6 años dulce y alegre que siempre estuvo ahí para su hermana_

_-Her-heeermana espérame- gritaba Qin jadeando y por ultimo cayendo al suelo junto con la leña que llevaba_

_-Eres demasiado lento, Qin ¿Y así quieres derrotar a ese niño que te molesta en una carrera?- se burlo Hitomi devolviéndose y ayudándolo a levantarse_

_-Pero es que corres muy rápido hermana, hasta pareces un rayo a veces- dijo Qin_

_-Basta que me voy a sonrojar- dijo ella con fingida modestia- más bien, vamos que mamá y papá nos deben estar esperando- _

_-Está bien- dijo él con cansancio _

_-Ven, te cargo- se ofreció su hermana mayor ya poniéndolo a modo de caballito. Que Qin estuviera encima suyo no fue problema para correr. Llegaron a la pequeña casa hecha de madera ya entrada la noche y para la sorpresa de ambos en el interior estaba oscuro_

_-Hermana ¿Qué crees que…- empezó a decir Qin algo asustado_

_-Quédate aquí afuera- dijo Hitomi bajándolo de su espalda con cuidado y entro. Lo que vio la dejo aterrorizada eran sus padres y estaban… muertos. Pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre todavía respiraba haci que fue corriendo hacia ella- ¡Mamá! ¿Quién les hizo esto?-_

_-¿D-donde está Qin?- dijo la mujer rubia _

_-Está afuera, está a salvo no te preocupes, pero dime ¿Quién…¿Quién les hizo esto?- decía Hitomi desesperada _

_-Ve por Qin, no está a salvo, por favor cuídalo… no dejes que le haga algo, por favor- suplicaba ella_

_-¡Pero dime quien…- empezó a gritar Hitomi pero un grito desgarrador desde afuera la paro donde estaba_

_-Ve por Qin, olvídate de mí, no dejes que lo toque, Hitomi, por favor- decía su madre y para su disgusto la tuvo que dejar agonizando en el piso para salvar a su hermano_

_-¡Qin!- grito Hitomi medio segundo antes de que el cuerpo de su hermanito quedara sin vida en el piso- No… maldito… ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-_

_-Yo que tu no hablaría tanto- se burlo el asesino quitándose la capucha que tenía puesta y en cuanto lo hizo Hitomi paro en ese instante y tuvo que admitir que no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que pobló sus mejillas porque el muy maldito de Hao se había vuelto demasiado guapo en los últimos años_

_-H-hao- tartamudeo ella cuando salió de su shock_

_-¿Haci es como recibes a tu mejor amigo después de 5 años de no verlo?- dijo él con una sonrisa _(Lau: Eres la persona más cínica que he conocido) (Hao: Para tu información TU fuiste la que hizo la historia así no me culpes a mí de lo que tú haces) (Lau: Jejeje)

_-Es cierto… mejor lo recibo con esto- dijo acercándosele y dándole una patada en el estomago y aprovechando su falta de aire cogió la cuchilla que traía en su mano-Te mataré ahora mismo Hao Asakura… ¿¡Como me pudiste hacer esto!?- Después de que pudo recuperar el aliento solo puso una sonrisa _

_-No es como si fuera un delito… me voy a encargar de matar a cada uno de los humanos que hay en este planeta, solo son criaturas débiles que contaminan el mundo- he ahí el primer discurso que hizo acerca de lo inservibles que son los humanos_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ven aquí!- grito Hitomi furiosa yendo hacia el preparada para matarlo pero Hao desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada y apareció en el techo de la casa-¿Cómo?-_

_-Se llama volverse más fuerte- dijo Hao apareciendo de repente en frente de ella- Escúchame Hitomi, no pienso matarte…-_

_-¡Pues yo no pienso seguir tu acto de caridad!- grito Hitomi otra vez tratándolo de apuñalarlo pero el volvió a desaparecer _

_-No AHORA- especifico el- pienso hacerlo en el torneo de los Shamanes ¿Sabes qué es eso siquiera?-_

_-No, pero no pienso esperar ¡Te pienso matar ahora mismo bastardo traidor!- grito Hitomi _

_-Lo siento por no poder complacerte… pero solo pienso pelear contigo en el torneo de los Shamanes… nos vemos Hitomi- y después de haber dicho esto se desapareció definitivamente_

_-Te mataré Hao Asakura, te lo juro…- mascullo ella viendo la cuchilla que tenía en las manos _

_Fin Flash Back_

La cuchilla con la que había tratado de matar a Hao la enterró en el mismo claro donde había acampado con su supuesto mejor amigo, para cuando volviera a reencarnar la encontrara con facilidad. Y era la misma que estaba cubierta por la funda que traía en este momento en su bolsillo. Esa cuchilla era el recordatorio que pasara lo que pasara y doliera lo que doliera ella tenía que vengar la muerte de su familia. Sin importarle todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Hao…

**Lau: ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida! **

**Hao: Si, si, si felicitaciones. ¿No tenias que explicar algo?**

**Lau: ¡Ah sí! (1): La vocecita de la cabeza de Hao era un Oni (Una especie de demonio que viene de la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas) creo que lo dicen en el manga (A mi me toco leerlo en Wikipedia porque no encuentro el manga por internet y en Colombia no hay una tienda de manga decente que yo sepa T.T). Según leí esta fue la principal razón por la que nuestro amado Hao-sama empezó a odiar a los humanos (¡Díganme si estoy equivocada!... y de paso díganme en que pagina consigo el manga EN ESPAÑOL me da mucha pereza leerlo en ingles jeje)**

**Hao: Si bueno…Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Lau: ¡Chaitop!**


	4. No hables de cosas que no sabes

**Lau: WAJAJA Ahora si te quedaste sin tu espíritu de fuego**

**Hao: ¿Te he dicho que te odio?**

**Lau: No… pero me has mandado indirectas **

**Hao: Bueno ahora lo digo directamente… te ODIO **

**Lau: Deja de ser tan llorón Hao**

**Hao: Ò.Ó ¿¡LLORÓN!?**

**Lau: -Con lentes y un diccionario- Si, persona que llora mucho**

**Hao: ¬¬ Se lo que significa a lo que me refería es que no soy ningún llorón **

**Lau: Como tu digas Haito… Todo esto (Excluidos Hitomi y Qin) es de Hiroyuki Takei incluido el llorón más sexy de todos ósea Hao Asakura**

**Hao: Agradece que no tengo al espíritu de fuego**

**Lau: Gracias ^_^ -Hao se va de espaldas- **

_**Nunca hables sin pensar**_

Por alguna extraña razón para los Shamanes (Hombres) Hitomi conocía el lugar exacto de la aldea apache, pero aún así la siguieron pero hubo algunos retrasados mentales (Horo Horo) que no se quedaron contentos con el "Porque si" de Hitomi cuando preguntaron cómo era que sabia la localización de la aldea donde se iba a ejecutar el torneo

-¡Solo dínoslo! ¿Qué te cuesta, Omi?- a Horo Horo se le había acabado de ocurrir porque el nombre de la chica le parecía muy largo

-¡VUELVEME A PREGUNTAR PORQUE SE DONDE ESTA LA ALDEA APACHE Y TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA!- le grito con un aura de fuego haciendo que Horo Horo se acobardara y pusiera a Coloro de escudo

-Coloro te va a cubrir bastante, imbécil- le dijo Len pasándolo de largo lo que causo que ya no hubiera una sola persona furiosa

-Jijiji los amigos entre mas se peleen mas se nota que se quieren- rió Yoh rascándose la cabeza y viéndolos divertidos

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- gritaron los tres shamanes volteándolo a ver con una mirada asesina cada uno _"Eso explica el porqué Hao y yo nunca peleábamos"_ pensó Hitomi con amargura

No muy lejos de ahí venían Hao y sus sirvientes caminando tranquilamente en la misma dirección…

-Señor Hao…-empezó a decir Opacho pero el castaño lo corto

-Sí, ya sé que están cerca… ¿Qué te parece si les hacemos una visita?- le pregunto Hao sonriéndole

-Como usted quiera, señor Hao, siempre estaré de acuerdo con lo que usted diga- dijo Opacho dulcemente

-¡Je!- rió él. Tal vez Opacho era el único de sus sirvientes que estaba ahí por el… bueno, tal vez el trío de la flor también contaba pero ellas estaban enamoradas de él así que… (1) mas bien, Opacho y el trío de la flor eran los únicos sirvientes que estaban por él y no porque le tuvieran miedo o por su poder, aún así no eran sus amigos, la vida le había enseñado muy bien que no existía tal cosa como la amistad.

Se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el grupo de Yoh, Hao sabía de sobra todo el teatro que se armaría, primero el niño bajito de pelo verde, del cual no recordaba su nombre y tampoco el motivo de porque lo odiaba… aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho le apuntaría con su péndulo y mirándolo con odio diría "¡HAO!", luego Hitomi lo pararía y diría "No te metas, el es mío", la verdad es que le gustaría que esa frase tuviera doble sentido…

¿¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO!?

Con una casi imperceptible sacudida de su cabeza se quito ese pensamiento tonto de la mente y siguió imaginando lo que pasaría, todavía algo aturdido, aunque (Para su desgracia) eso era lo único predecible en el grupo de su hermano gemelo. Una sensación extraña lo saco de sus pensamientos, se sentía como si drenaran algo de su cuerpo aunque no sabía que exactamente, cuando menos lo pensó su espíritu de fuego desapareció dejándolo a él en el aire, pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo reaccionar y caer de pie

-¿Qué diablos…- murmuro Kanna

-Mary, no encuentra a su muñeco- dijo la rubia mirando a todas partes confundida

-Señor Hao ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Opacho asustado. Por primera vez en su vida no le pudo contestar, nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación. Su comunicador empezó a vibrar y todos bajaron la mirada para ver que decía

"_Van a mitad de camino, tendrán que pasar por una diferente prueba cada uno sin sus espíritus, a continuación les daremos mas información"_

-¿¡Que!? ¡Malditos apaches! ¿¡Donde esta mi hermano!?- gritaba Hitomi histérica al comunicador como si este la fuera a escuchar y responderle

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no creo que les pase nada- la calmo Yoh (O eso trato)

-¿¡Y qué tal si…- no estaba siendo nada racional y eso la hacía ver débil, cosa que nunca debía permitirse, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría siempre si lo que quería era vencer a Hao, y si en serio lo quería vencer tendría que ser, muy a su pesar, igual que el. Cuando pensó en esto se relajo de inmediato además, era imposible que pasara algo, los Apaches eran guiados por los grandes espíritus y los grandes espíritus siempre estarían en lo correcto, a menos de que el Shaman King fuera alguien de malas intenciones (Hao) e hiciera todo lo posible para poner el mundo de cabeza- Tienes razón-

-Me pregunto cómo es que Yoh siempre logra calmar a las personas- dijo Horo Horo pensativo

-Tiene carisma, a diferencia tuya que tienes el don de irritarlas- se burlo Ryu, antes de que el peli-azul pudiera responder (Furioso dicho sea de paso), el comunicador empezó a sonar otra vez, cada uno fue a ver que tenían que hacer y salió esto:

Len: Hacia el bosque más cercano que encontrara

Horo Horo: El río que estaba al norte

Yoh: El primer oasis que viera

Ryu: Tendría que caminar 1 kilometro hacia el sur y luego le darían otra indicación

Lyserg: Se tendría que quedar donde estaba

Y por ultimo Hitomi tendría que ir a la cueva que había en la montaña que habían pasado hace 2 horas

Por lo visto esa prueba les tomaría como mínimo un día o más.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la aldea- dijo Len tras leer donde tendría que i

-¿Cómo es que la vamos a encontrar?- susurro Lyserg ya con sus esperanzas en el piso (Como siempre) eso hizo que la peli-negra rodara los ojos irritada

-¿Cuándo piensas valerte por tu mismo, niño?- le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la montaña

-¡No todos podemos tener tu poder!- le grito el peli-verde harto de que se burlara de el todo el tiempo, ella paro de inmediato y susurro perfectamente audible:

-Claro que puedes, que seas un niño idiota que solo sabe lamentarse es algo muy diferente a que no puedas ser tan fuerte como yo- le dijo ella todavía sin voltearse

-¡Si hubieras sufrido lo que yo sufrí no estarías diciendo eso!- listo, eso fue suficiente para colmarle la paciencia. Lyserg no supo en qué momento Hitomi ya estaba enfrente de el dándole una cachetada

-¿A no?- siseó con la cara ensombrecida- ¿Ya te he contado el porque pienso matar a Hao con MIS PROPIAS MANOS?- dijo haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas tres palabras y el negó sin poder mirarla a la cara- Era mi mejor amigo, siempre estuve ahí para él, a veces hasta peleaba con mi familia solo por él, siempre lo defendía y nunca escuchaba cuando la gente me decía que era peligroso, un día de la nada me abandonó, solo porque no quería a mi hermano, 5 años después volvió y mato a mis padres cuando salí de casa, luego mato a mi hermano frente a mis propios ojos. Cuando morí fui al infierno por todo el odio que acumulé, y cuando estuve allí, hice un pacto con el diablo, diciendo que me dejara reencarnar a conciencia al igual que Hao, el acepto pero con una condición y era que cuando acabara con el definitivamente con mis propias manos yo moriría y mi alma sería suya, me pareció justo y acepte… ¿Crees que no se por lo que has pasado?-

-Yo…- empezó a decir Lyserg culpablemente, los otros cuatro estaban en shock ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar la maldad de Hao?

-Ya cállate, no quiero que me tengas lastima… y ustedes tampoco ¿Me oyeron?- eso fue una orden en todo el sentido de la palabra, antes de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo ella ya había desaparecido

-¡Ese maldito de Hao! ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionar a alguien tan linda como ella?- grito Ryu con el puño en alto. Len se quedo pensativo cosa que no paso desapercibida para Yoh

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el menor de los Asakura

-Mmm… eso explica porque conoce la localización de la aldea Apache- respondió el oji-dorado

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron todos

-Piénsenlo, si ya a vivido en otra época me imagino que ya a participado en el torneo de los Shamanes para poder matar a Hao, eso significa que ya ha ido a la aldea Apache- explico Len

-Ohhh… Que listo es señorito- se burlo Horo Horo en el mismo tono de admiración que Bason

**Lau: Detesto a Lyserg**

**Hao: Creo que ya lo dejaste claro en el primer capitulo… una pregunta ¿Se puede saber porque?**

**Lau: Detesto a la gente que no se puede valer por si misma y que traiciona a sus amigos para ganar mas cosas –Dice encogiéndose de hombros-**

**Hao: ¿Quieres decir que no me consideras gente?**

**Lau: A ti Haito-sama te considero un Dios no una persona precisamente, y además tu la traicionaste porque detestabas a los humanos por todas las cosas que te hicieron y no para ganar mas cosas**

**Hao: -Pensativo- Tienes razón**

**Lau: Esto es nuevo la verdad… como sea, ¡Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review! No es mucho la verdad y siento eso pero el próximo capítulo les prometo que las recompensarecon un 100% de Hao **

**Hao: ¡Al fin!**

**Lau: Llorón **_**(Hao: ¬¬ Y volvemos a lo mismo)**_**¡Adiosito!**


	5. Malditos espiritus y sus malditas ideas

**Lau: Lo prometido es deuda!! Este cap va a ser un 100% de el Shaman de fuego, el más poderoso, el más egomaníaco, el más sádico y el más pirómano pero ninguno de esos defectos insignificantes le quitan su belleza y su perfección el eeeeees…. Hao Asakura!!!**

**Hao: ¬¬ ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa si se puede saber?**

**Lau: ^_^ La mejor que pude hacer Haito… **

**Hao: No quiero imaginarme la peor…**

**Lau: Eso te lo aseguro, no te preocupes**

**Hao: Bueno, gracias a Dios soy de Hiroyuki Takei, al igual que el imbécil de mi hermano –Lau lo apunta con la misma bazuca del primer capítulo- ¿¡Ahora que hice!?**

**Lau: ¡Retráctate ya mismo de lo que dijiste de Yoh!**

**Hao: Solo dije la verdad, y decir la verdad no es malo –Lau le sigue apuntando con la bazuca- ya, ya esta bien… -toma aire pero las palabras no le salen- **

**Lau: Hao….**

**Hao: ¡Esta bien! Yohnoesningunimbecil ¿¡CONTENTA!? **_**(Traducción: Yoh no es ningún imbécil)**_

**Lau: Si ^_^, sigue**

**Hao: Como sea todo lo que hay aquí es de Hiroyuki Takei excepto la tonta de Hitomi y el desgraciado de su hermano –Sale corriendo antes de que Lau le pueda hacer algo-**

_**Malditos grandes espíritus y sus malditas ideas ¿Qué no saben que tres es multitud?**_

En su oráculo virtual apareció que tenía que ir hacia una montaña cerca de ahí para pelear contra alguien usando su propia fuerza y no la de su espíritu, el combate sería fácil y eso lo hacía aburrido. ¿Qué sentido tenía el torneo de los Shamanes? Los apaches sabían de antemano que el ganaría ¿Por qué no simplemente lo coronaban como el rey de los shamanes y ya? Muchas vidas de shamanes se salvarían, y así su reino seria más grande. (Lau: Ya se estaban creyendo que le importaban las vidas de los demás ¿Verdad?) Aunque lo bueno de esa pelea era que se podían eliminar del mapa a los shamanes débiles que no merecían tener ese título.

Estuvo un rato caminando con la mente en blanco, pero luego se empezó a preguntar quién sería su oponente, esperaba que no fuera Yoh, porque si fuera el obviamente le ganaría fácilmente, el problema era que para él ganar era: matar a su oponente, y si hacia eso con Yoh no podría volverse uno con el y así no ganaría suficiente fuerza para apoderarse de los espíritus, así que en resumen: Eso complicaría las cosas. En el mejor de los casos podría ser el niño de pelo verde, con el acabaría fácilmente, estaba seguro que no le tomaría ni 5 segundos. Con Len Tao… sería una lástima acabar con él, ya que tenía un gran potencial, y la verdad estaba pensando seriamente a que se uniera a él, pero aun así no sería problema alguno acabar con el. El hombre de el fleco gigante… bah, pan comido. El chico de cabeza de maceta… fácil. En serio su hermano era una de las personas más relajadas (Por no decir la mas relajada) que había, ¿Cómo podía estar con gente tan débil? Y por ultimo…

Hitomi

¡Maldita fuera! Con ella acabaría con gusto, así no tendría que soportar más su supuesta venganza. Se vengaría de ella por haberlo dejado de lado aun cuando siempre le había dicho que siempre seria su amiga, al principio se había molestado con la noticia de que tenía un hermano porque creía que ese niño seria igual al resto de los humanos, pero en sus pensamientos vio que él le agradaba y se sintió… la verdad no sabía cómo describir la sensación que le dio cuando vio en los pensamientos de ese niño que él le parecía una persona agradable, solo sabía que se había sentido bien. Lo que lo molesto es que Hitomi lo había dejado de lado por ese mocoso

_Flash Backs_

_-¡Hitomi! ¿Quieres ir al rio?- pregunto Hao_

_-No puedo, voy a cuidar a Qin- negó Hitomi yendo a su casa. Tuvo que admitir que se sintió raro_

_***_

_-¡Suelta mi pantalón niño!- gritaba el castaño molesto a un bebe de 3 meses que estaba usando su pantalón de babero. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo a la luna de una patada pero…_

_-¡Es solo un bebe, Hao! Deja de ser tan tonto- dijo la oji-azul molesta y cargando a su hermano. Y volvió la sensación rara de antes_

_Fin Flash Backs_

Eso, y muchas cosas más, fue lo que le hicieron darse cuenta de que a Hitomi le importaba igual o menos de lo que a él le importaba la vida de los humanos, desde que el maldito de su hermano había nacido. Cuando se quito ese pensamiento de la mente se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la montaña ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en tantas tonterías? Su oráculo virtual empezó a sonar otra vez y bajo la mirada para ver que decía, y era lo siguiente:

"_Sube a la cueva que está en la mitad de la montaña, ahí veras a tu oponente"_

De un salto estuvo allí, pero sintió una piedra de 10 kilos caer desde su garganta a su estomago cuando vio a su oponente. Era definitivo, pensar tanto en ella hacía que se le apareciera hasta en la sopa. _"Demonios…"_.

-Va a ser bastante interesante esta pelea ¿No crees?- dijo el burlonamente _"¡Ja! Ni yo me lo creo, va a ser un desastre… malditos grandes espíritus y sus malditas ideas…" _ aunque por fuera parecía el Hao, tranquilo, confiado, y pirómano que todas amamos, por dentro estaba con un nudo en la garganta, el estomago lo tenía hecho un agujero negro y estaba que salía corriendo, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir y se mintiera a si mismo una y otra vez, la única verdad es que no quería acabar con ella

-¿Eh?... ¡MALDITOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS Y SUS MALDITAS IDEAS!- grito Hitomi, al parecer aun "Se odiaran a muerte" seguían teniendo esa manía de: Hao piensa, Hitomi dice.

-Admite que amas verme- dijo Hao con una sonrisa divertida pero fría

-¡Ja! Sueña… y ahora, ¡Preparate maldito imbécil!- grito ella desenfundando su cuchilla con un solo movimiento de su mano, desapareció y apareció al lado de Hao, estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza (Literalmente) pero él se desapareció también y apareció atrás de ella, estaba dispuesto a darle una patada pero ella reacciono al tiempo y dio un salto hacia adelante evitando el golpe por poco. Continuaron peleando así uno se desaparecía y atacaba el otro se daba cuenta y lo esquivaba, bien podrían estar jugando y nadie notaria la diferencia.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS…

Ninguno daba señales de cansancio pero entre tantos ataques se habían adentrado mucho en la cueva, y con tanto griterío (Por parte de Hitomi) la cueva empezó a derrumbarse

-¿¡Que diablos…- mascullo la chica, una piedra del tamaño de un auto casi le cae encima pero Hao, seguramente por instinto, la salvo justo a tiempo abrazándola y dando un salto hacia adelante, así evitando que alguno de los dos fuera aplastado por la roca gigante, para su desgracia estaban en una especie de pendiente y ambos rodaron por lo menos 10 metros más adentro de la cueva. Cuando ya terminaron de rodar, Hitomi termino encima de Hao agarrándose con fuerza a su capa y el cubriéndola con sus brazos protectoramente

-¿Estas…- tenía planeado decirle "¿Estás bien?" pero recordó que estaba con la persona que lo había dejado de lado solo por un niño y se callo y dijo:- Quítate de encima-

-¡Si me soltaras sería más fácil, imbécil!- le dijo Hitomi mirándolo con odio, y el solo sonrió

-Admite que te quieres quedar así todo el día-

-En tus sueños- siseo ella parándose de un salto

-En mis sueños solo hay un mundo de shamanes sin humanos- sonrió él a lo que ella solo bufo

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencoroso?-

-Ah, mira quien lo dice, la persona que ha estado mil años tratando de matarme por venganza- dijo el castaño recostándose contra una pared

-Eso es diferente- susurro Hitomi fríamente

-¿En qué sentido?- cuestiono el escépticamente alzando una ceja divertido

-En el sentido de que eras mi mejor amigo, me abandonaste y mataste a mi familia sin razón alguna, ¿¡Sabes lo destrozada que quede el día que te fuiste!?- le reclamo ella, se juro nunca mostrarle lo mucho que había sufrido tras su abandonamiento pero en ese momento se le hacía imposible, era como si en esa cueva hubiera alguna magia que le obligara a decir todo lo que sentía. A Hao, que no era la excepción a esa extraña sensación, se le tenso la mandíbula y la miro con odio

-¿Qué yo te abandone? ¿¡Que yo te abandone!? ¡Tú fuiste la que me dejo tirado como un trapo sucio después de que nació tu hermano! No te importo como me sentía, solo Qin, Qin, Qin- la verdad es que sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima, pero eso solo hizo que se quisiera dar contra una pared por mostrar sus absurdos sentimientos. La cara de su acompañante era un poema, paso desde la confusión, el entendimiento, la comprensión y por último la ira

-¿¡Solo porque tenias celos de mi hermano mataste a toda mi familia y quieres matar a todos los humanos!? ¡Eres la persona más ridícula que hay en este planeta Hao!- le grito ella, pero de la nada el la beso bruscamente, era en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto pero aun así quería hacer eso desde hace mucho aunque lo negara así que se dejo llevar. Ella por su parte al principio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero (Gracias a la magia de la cueva) no le clavó la cuchilla en el estomago sino que le correspondió, cuando se les acabo el aire solo se quedaron mirando por lo que parecieron horas, pero Hitomi miro hacia otro lado completamente roja, Hao por su parte solo sonrió satisfecho.

-Creí que me odiabas a muerte- se burlo el

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurro ella consternada mirando al suelo, aunque pareciera imposible en 1000 años nunca nadie la había besado en ninguna de sus 3 vidas, y era irónico que justo el fuera la persona que le diera su primer beso

-Para callarte- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, _"Ese maldito…" _pensó ella rodando los ojos, pero por alguna razón se rió

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- se extrañó el mirándola inquisitivamente, pero ella solo le respondió con una carcajada- Cállate que se va a volver a derrumbar la cueva y va a traer más desastres-

Cuando eran amigos, Hao era el preventivo sobre protector y Hitomi era la loca aventurera a la que nadie podía parar. En 1000 años habían cambiado bastante, Hao de un niño amable, un poquito creído, que se preocupaba por los demás, algo gruñón y un orgulloso de primera a un asesino egoísta, cínico, que odiaba el mundo y todo lo que había en el. Hitomi de una chica dulce, extrovertida, alegre, algo torpe y por sobre todas las cosas con un temperamento daba miedo cuando se enojaba (Cosa que era muy pocas veces) a una chica rencorosa, fría, solitaria y altiva. Si hace 1000 años les hubieran dicho que se iban a convertir en eso se hubieran largado a reír, pero la realidad era que habían perdido todo lo que eran y no quedaba nada de los niños que habían sido hace siglos. Pero aun así parecía que esa cueva los estaba convirtiendo otra vez en lo que eran antes.

En la cueva de los apaches…

Un completo silencio reinaba en toda la cueva, mientras los apaches (Sobre todo Silver) tenían la boca por el piso y los ojos como platos mirando hacia la pantalla donde mostraba a Hao y Hitomi en ese momento, pero la señora Goldva rompió el silencio sepulcral que había

-¿Quién iba a creer que Hao iba a ser tan buen partido?- susurro ella por lo bajo algo, a lo que los demás se fueron de espaldas

-¡VIEJA PEDOFILIA!- gritaron Silver y Kalim con cabezas gigantes y una venita en la frente a punto de estallar

-Claro que no- se ofendió ella- Hao es mil años mayor que yo, no tienen derecho a decirme pedofilia- y los demás que apenas se estaban levantando de la caída pasada se volvieron a ir de espaldas

En la cueva de la "Pelea" otra vez…

-¡No me ignores!- exclamo molesto

-Bu-bueno, jajajaja, ya, ya me calme- dijo ella todavía riendo un poco

-¿Me vas a responder si o no?- pregunto irritado

-Si no hubieras echado todo a perder hace años, tal vez hubiéramos podido terminar juntos y en este momento no estaríamos aquí ¿No crees?- se rio ella

-Querrás decir si tu hermano no lo hubiera echado a perder- corrigió Hao fríamente pero en su interior estaba completamente de acuerdo, la oji-azul se tensó en ese instante y le dijo:

-No culpes a Qin de tu estupidez-

-Es cierto, también tú te llevas parte del crédito- dijo el "consideradamente"

-Idiota- bufo ella- Vas a pelear ¿Sí o no?- dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa

-Cumpliré tu deseo de morir aquí- sonrió Hao abiertamente

-No te dejaré- le dijo ella seriamente, sus oráculos virtuales volvieron a sonar pero ellos no los escucharon y empezaron a pelear otra vez pero con mucha menos destreza porque sus cabezas todavía daban vueltas por lo que había acabado de pasar

6 HORAS DESPUÉS… (Lau: ¿¡QUE NUNCA SE CANSAN!?) (Hao: Soy el Shaman más poderoso que hay, obviamente no)

-Estoy sorprendido, te has vuelto realmente fuerte- la felicito el bloqueando una de sus patadas con su pierna

-Y solo lo hice para matarte desgraciado- siseo ella frustrada por no haberlo podido golpear ni una sola vez en las 9 horas que llevaban en esa cueva (Si sirve de algo eran las 2 de la mañana), lo que la reconfortaba era que él tampoco había podido darle en ningún momento. Hao por su parte se sintió satisfecho de sí mismo y sonrió con orgullo, que ella estuviera haciendo todo eso por él, aunque fuera para matarlo, ya que eso significaba que toda la atención de su ex-mejor y única amiga estuviera puesta solamente en el. Una voz desde la entrada de la cueva los distrajo y de paso los extraño

-Ah, pue ¿Dónde estará mi oponente?- con solo decirles que no cometí una falla ortográfica en el principio de la oración creo que ya adivinaran quien era

**Hao: Que hermoso capitulo hiciste Lau –El más puro y verdadero de los sarcasmos-**

**Lau: *u* ¿Tú crees Hao-sama? – estaba tan idiotizada con su belleza que no noto el sarcasmo- **

**Hao: ¬¬ No**

**Lau: ToT Malo**

**Hao: Me amas por eso ¿Recuerdas?-Sonrisa de **_**Made in Hao Asakura inc.-**_

**Lau: ^_^ Cierto… Ahora, PiliMerr. ¡Gracias por el review!... Y por hacer mi sueño realidad en tu historia TuT**

**Horus (No recuerdo toooodo tu Nick :P Gomen!!) ¡Gracias por la idea! ¡En el próximo cap lo pondré! XDDD**

**AnDreams ¡Gracias por el review!**

**KXE: ¡Espero que te guste!**

**Maryani-anime: ¡Mi primer review! ¡Todavia espero el próximo capitulo de tu historia!**


	6. ¿¡PELEAR CONTRA QUIEN JUNTO CON QUIEN?

**Lau: No tienen ni idea de cómo amare este cap JAJAJA**

**Horo Horo: Ehh ¿Quién eres?**

**Lau: ¡Lau Potter Asakura! Futura esposa del futuro Shaman King**

**Hao/Len/Yoh/Horo Horo: ¿¡EHHHH!? **

**Anna: … -Y utiliza la súper técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna contra Lau- **

**Lau: -Estrellada contra la pared- ToT Me refería a Hao, no te tenías que poner celosa Anna**

**Hao: TmT Yoh es igual a mi (excepto porque es mas débil, feo, y estúpido) ¿Por qué yooo? Además… ¿Qué hace este montón de gente aquí? **

**Lau: 1. Yoh es EXACTAMENTE igual a ti excepto por el cabello, que él no es un asesino en serie ni tampoco tan malo… y tampoco tan fuerte**

**2. Porque Yoh ya esta apartado y Anna me mataría si se me ocurre quitárselo y créeme que le tengo más miedo a ella que a ti**

**3. Se me dio, es aburrido estar solo con alguien tan amargado/pirómano/asesino en serie pero no te preocupes Haito te sigo queriendo ^-^**

**Hao: ¬¬ Maldita seas Anna**

**Anna: …**

**Hao: Ehh lo decía en broma jeje (Gotita rueda por su cabeza)**

**Lau: ¡Lensito! Te tengo una sorpresa ahorita :D**

**Len: …-Con un escalofrío- **

**Anna: Déjate de idioteces y empieza con el cap, todo lo pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei excepto Hitomi y Qin **

**Lau/Yoh/Horo: u.u Y nosotros que nos estábamos divirtiendo**

**Len/Hao: ¬¬ Hablen solo por ustedes**

_**¿¡PELEAR CONTRA QUIEN JUNTO CON QUIEN!?**_

Luego de que esa extraña voz interrumpiera su pelea ambos voltearon hacia la entrada de la cueva. Era un muchacho de la misma edad que ellos, tenía el cabello en un afro (Al igual que Opacho, cosa que hizo reír a Hao), piel negra, y gruesos labios y cuando hablo de gruesos son GRUESOS

-¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Ustedes son mis oponentes!?- preguntó el aterrado, ya que al parecer los conocía

-No que yo sepa- dijo Hitomi encogiéndose de hombros insegura

-¡Ja! ¿Y los espíritus creen que voy a hacer semejante cosa con seres tan diminutos?- se mofo Hao viendo su oráculo virtual

-Grr, ¿¡POR UNA VEZ PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACERTE EL DIOS TODO PODEROSO!?- le grito Hitomi furiosa

-Hmp, No es mi culpa que sean tan diminutos- dijo Hao despreocupadamente poniéndose en su pose de _"Soy Hao Asakura y soy todo poderoso, únanse a mi o mueran"_

-Idiota…- mascullo Hitomi dispuesta a darle un puño. Chocolove veía la escena con una gotita de sudor rodando por su cabeza, nunca había esperado que ellos fueran bueno… tan, _humanos_- Y ¿Tu que tanto vez morenito?- dijo en tono de burla

"_Eres demasiado mala con él, hermana, no te ha hecho nada"_ dijo la voz de Qin en su cabeza… ¿¡Qué diablos…!?

-Nunca creí que la voz del espíritu de fuego fuera tan… peculiar- a "Peculiar" significaba que era igual a la de Alvin y las ardillas (Lau: Ya saben, toda chillona y como si la pusieran en cámara rápida). Si hubiera sido otra persona, Chocolove hubiera dicho alguno de sus malos chistes sin dudarlo pero… él era Hao Asakura, el Shaman más poderoso que existía y sin duda alguna el más peligroso también así que dejo su gran boca cerrada por primera vez

-¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!? ¡Este imbécil ni en sueños será más fuerte que yo!- dijo Hitomi, por otra parte… Chocolove no sabía nada de ella y no dudo ni un momento en hacer un chiste

-¡Eh! ¡Me leihte el penhamiento! ¡Venga y le ponemos el turbante de adivinaa!- canturreó el moreno sacando un trapo quien sabe de dónde y poniéndoselo alrededor de la cabeza

-¿¡Que te creíste bromista de cuarta!?- eso era el colmo, había estado caminando todo el día anterior y peleando toda la noche contra el traidor de Hao como para que ese bembón de mi… miércoles (Porque estaban a miércoles, por cierto) viniera y se burlara de ella

-Dejen de hacer peleas tontas y vámonos- con el tono que uso parecía como si estuviera tratando de calmar el ambiente pero solo quería hacer lo que habían dicho los grandes espíritus rápido ya que su cuerpo le estaba empezando a pasar la factura y ya estaba empezando a sentirse somnoliento, por muy fuerte que fuera 9 horas peleando sin descanso y sin comer era un poquito exagerado para él, ya que nunca había conocido a nadie tan fuerte como para aguantar todo eso sin morir o cansarse, la que viniera primero (Casi siempre era la primera)

-¿Irnos? ¿Y adonde si se puede saber tengo que ir con alguien como _tú_?- le dijo Hitomi levantando una ceja escépticamente

-Si te dieras cuenta de las cosas verías que tu oráculo virtual a estado sonando por horas y dice que tenemos que hacer algo nosotros _tres _juntos, para que nos acepten en la aldea Apache- le dijo Hao casi amablemente pero aun así con algo de irritación en la voz

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron los otros dos bajando sus miradas hacia el oráculo virtual-

"_Tienen que enfrentar como un equipo a…_"

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Hitomi sin poder creer los nombres que veía en el oráculo virtual

"_Lyserg Diethel"_ poco le importaba lo que pasara con ese imbécil, con gusto pelearía contra el

"_Len Tao"_ bueno… el peleaba bastante bien de seguro estaría encantado de pelear contra Hao para probarse a si mismo… pero ella estaría dispuesta a intervenir si a Hao se le pasaba por la cabeza matarlo, porque sus amigos eran sus amigos y conocía muy bien a Hao como para saber que lo mataría de un golpe si quería

"_Yoh Asakura" _no, no, no, NO, sabía que Yoh era fuerte eso NUNCA lo pondría en duda pero… ¡Era tan lindo! Para ella sería como pelear con un niño de 5 años con mucha fuerza y eso la hacía sentir rara, Yoh había sido tan bueno con ella cuando se encontraron, era la clase de persona que ya no se encontraba en el mundo y además le recordaba tanto a… _ese _cuando era una buena persona, y no ese monstruo que estaba enfrente de ella en ese momento. Bueno, el bembón huesero (1) pelearía contra Yoh, y estaba segura que el castaño ganaría

En la cabeza de Hao pasaban más o menos los mismos pensamientos que en la cabeza de la oji-azul. Si por él fuera pelearía contra los tres sin problemas pero estaba seguro que Hitomi diría un rotundo no y se metería en la pelea, ya que sabría de antemano que mataría a sus amigos, excepto a Yoh, sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan terca y seguir creyendo en la amistad sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido? Era impresionante su tenacidad y eso lo reconocía sin problema alguno, aun así estaba equivocada pero… era su problema no el de él.

Por otra parte, si iba a pelear solo contra una persona quería que fuera Len Tao, al menos era lo bastante fuerte y tenaz como para seguirle el ritmo al menos 15 o 20 minutos, ya que sabía que Hitomi le tenía bastantes ganas al de pelo verde (El cual todavía no recordaba su nombre pero aun así no le importaba mucho en hacerlo) y era el único al que consideraba más conocido que amigo en el grupo de perdedores con el que estaba y ya que él no quería pelear contra Yoh _todavía_ se lo iba a dejar al Opacho versión grande (Como no recordaba su nombre le diría así). Hablando de Opacho… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento?

"_Pero vaya que ehtos doh hi he toman lah cohas en herio" _pensó Chocolove con una gotita en la cabeza siguiéndolos, aunque se sentía nervioso por el gran Furyoku (2) que emanaban esos dos daba gracias a los Grandes Espíritus de que le hubieran tocado compañeros tan fuertes para esa pelea, porque por lo que decía en el oráculo virtual tenían esta cantidad:

_Hao Asakura: 1'250.000 _

_Hitomi Kurosawa: 1'200.000_

Aunque para mala suerte de Chocolove, la que se veía que no pasaba asesinando a la gente que no se unía a ella o que no le parecía digna de ser Shaman, era la que tenía menos Furyoku. Así fuera solo por 50 de todas formas cualquier cosa por muy pequeña que fuera hacía una gran diferencia

**Lau: ¡Gomeeneee! Lo hice muy corto T.T pero el próximo va a ver mucha acción y una aparición especial!... y ni Hao ni Hitomi van a ser los protagonistas de ese capítulo :) **

**Todos: ¿Entonces quienes?**

**Lau: Surpriiiseeee!! :D**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Lau: ¡Por cierto! Horus me copie de como pones a hablar a Chocolove ¡Es que tienes toda la razon! :P **

**-(1) **_**Huesero**_** en donde yo vivo es alguien que cuenta chistes DEMASIADO estúpidos (Chocolove ¬¬) **_**(Chocolove: ToT No me culpeh a mi culpa al chihte)**_** Ay Dios ¬¬**

**-(2)**_**Furyoku**_** Es energía espiritual, me gusta mas como suena así :P **

**Len: -Se va yendo despacito fuera pero…- **

**Lau: ¡Tiburonsin! ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Ven aquí Lenny! **

**Len: ¿Y si no quiero? **

**Lau: -Cara de ultratumba con aura demoniaca tipo Inuyasha cuando se convierte en demonio completo- Ven aquí Len Tao **

**Len: -Traga duro- E-está bien**

**Hao: ¡Ja! Al gran Len Tao lo lograron domar**

**Len: Cállate… haber ¿Qué quieres?**

**Lau: -Le susurra algo al oído- **

**Len: ¿¡QUE!? YA SUFICIENTE TENGO CON LA LOCA DE OBLIGANDOME A HACER ESO COMO PARA QUE TU TAMBIÉN ME PONGAS A HUMILLARME ASÍ**

**Lau: Pero Lensito –Mirada de perrito abandonado- es por las lectoras**

**Len: -Volteando para otra parte sonrojado- No**

**Lau: -Misma mirada- Por favor **

**Len: Arrgghh Te odio… **_**Loveanimeboys**_** Te mando un… abrazo y un beso… y… no puedo hacerlo –Un poquito más rojo y explota- **

**Lau: Muévete ¬¬**

**Len: Te odio ¬¬… y te quiero mucho ¡YA! –Se va a lavar la boca con agua y con jabón-**

**Lau: n.n ¡Gracias Lensito!**

**Todos: O.o**

**Horo: -Tirando en el piso y rodando de la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA El… el chino JAJAJAJA di-diciendo… JAJAJA **


	7. Un día normal en la normal vida de Manta

**Lau: Gooomenee!!! E tenido mucho que hacer pero tanto trabajo a valido la pena!! Saque 5 en mi examen de Matematicas!!**

**Todos: O.o ¿En serio?**

**Lau: Si… ¿¡NANI!?:S Me estoy volviendo buena estudiante!! ToT**

**Hao: ¬¬ Eso se debe considerar como algo bueno, no como algo malo**

**Lau: TnT No en mi caso **

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Horo: ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con Lau, Yoh? Te ahorrarías una vida de sufrimientos y además ¡ES IGUAL DE PEREZOSA QUE TU! **_**(Lau: ¡No me opongo!)**_** –Anna viene y hace la "**_**Tecnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna Nº 2" **_**a Horo Horo- Maldita bruja **_**(Lau: Pensándolo bien… me callo) **_

**Anna: ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de maceta?**

**Horo: N-nada T.T Me controlan las mujeres**

**Lau: ¡Pobre Horito! –Va a mimarlo- **

**Horo: *u* ¿Quieres ser mi novia Lau?**

**Lau: ¡Siiii! –lo abraza-**

**Hao: Ò.Ó ¿¡Y QUE PASO CON ESO DE QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE MI!?**

**Lau: Tu dijiste que me odias, ahora te dejo en paz y además Horo es lindo y tiene sentido del humor :D **

**Hao: Que diminutos son –enfurruñado-**

**Yoh: Jiji Mi hermanito esta celoso ^-^**

**Hao: ¡No es cierto!... Veamos esta estupidez **

**Lau: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? –Sale corriendo detrás de Hao con su bazuca-**

**Len: -Tras un suspiro cansino- Todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei no a la loca de Lau **

_**Un día en la "normal" vida de Manta**_

**Manta POV **

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde que Yoh y los demás se fueron, me pregunto cómo se encuentran aunque Anna me dice que no me preocupe y que confíe en Yoh (En los demás dice que tampoco me preocupe ya que hierva mala nunca muere) no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi amigo. Pero a pesar de eso todo a seguido normal, lo malo es que Anna me tiene de sirviente (Como siempre) pero a diferencia de las otras veces es todavía más agotador ya que los chicos no están conmigo y no tengo con quien hablar (Tamao siempre está en la cocina y Anna como creo que ya saben no va a dejar de ver televisión solo para acompanarme).

Entré al instituto como cualquier otro día y allí vi a Anna así que decidí saludarla…

-Hola An...- ¡Paso de largo! ¡Como si yo fuera quien sabe qué cosa tan pequeña para no verme!... Ya sé que soy pequeño ¡Pero no hay que exagerar!- ¡Oye Anna! ¿¡Porque me ignoras no sabes que es de mala educación…-

-Cállate enano cabezón- el tono que uso me dio escalofríos, así que decidí hacer lo que me ordeno… como siempre. Suspire de resignación y me dirigí a clase, hasta que me di cuenta de algo ¡ANNA IBA EN DIRECCIÓN CONTRARIA A LA MIA! ¿Por qué había venido a la escuela solo para volver a irse antes de empezar clases siquiera?

-Oye Anna…- debí haber vivido en la época de la antigua Roma, sería el perfecto mártir

-¿Qué quieres?- Manta se valiente, haber sigue caminando Manta eso es

-¿P-porque te estás yendo ahora? Digo, las clases ni han empezado- le pregunte con un _poquito _de miedo… está bien admito que mucho pero al menos concédame que estoy siendo valiente, ni Yoh podría ser tan masoquista como lo estoy siendo yo en este momento

-Uno de los fantasmas de la pensión vino y me dijo que hay alguien en casa esperándome, así que voy a ir- uff parece que salí vivo, pero es algo extraño lo de la visita en la pensión- Tu quédate aquí y no es extraño una simple visita en la pensión, eres un paranoico- sentí un escalofrío que me recorría toda la columna ¿¡Como se había enterado de eso!? Yoh nunca me dijo que Anna pudiera leer la mente de la gente, aunque siendo ella no me extrañaría, la única cosa que se que no es capaz de hacer es el aseo de la casa y cocinar. Cuando le iba a preguntar cómo era que se había enterado (Por si las dudas) ya había desaparecido así que no me quedo de otra que entrar a clases

Como los extrañaba… era aburrido estar en receso sin nadie, y ahora que tampoco estaba Anna y no tenía a nadie a quien servir estaba sentado debajo de un árbol así al menos me podía relajar y tal vez dormir un rato

…

¿¡COMO DEMONIOS HACE YOH PARA DORMIR DEBAJO DE UN ARBOL!? He estado media hora tratando de relajarme al menos pero es incomodo, me pican las hormigas y no sé dónde poner mi cabeza ¿Qué Yoh tiene una posesión de "burbuja cómoda protectora invisible" o yo que se? Pero tal vez ayude el que sea tan relajado para todo y tal y como dice Len, sea como el viento y todo lo atraviese. Como mis intentos de dormir fueron fallidos y todavía me queda otra media hora para entrar a clases decidí sentarme al menos, y ver… ¿La escuela?, agh la vida apesta sin amigos, acabe de comprobarlo

-Hola Manta- ¿Eh? Cuando voltee vi a mis ex-amigos (No es que ahora me caigan mal o algo por el estilo, es que desde que me involucre en esto de los espíritus, los shamanes, la pelea de shamanes, shamanes psicópatas tratando de matarme a mi o a mi mejor amigo para ganar el torneo, y cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con shamanes, no les he hablado). La que me había saludado fue Himiko, mi amiga alta, con el cabello castaño y corto

-H-hola Himiko- ¡No era que me gustara! ¡Lo juro! Es solo que estoy sorprendido porque me está hablando considerando que hace tanto que no les dirigía la palabra ni a ella ni a Ginji y Ban (Lau: XD Los que se han visto Get Backers sep, de ahí saque los nombres)

-¿Nos podemos sentar?- preguntó Ban (El delgado y alto) con una sonrisa amable y antes de que pudiera decir algo se sentó como si nada a mi lado

-Claro- dije sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi cabeza

-Oye ¿Sigues enojado con nosotros?- me preguntó Ginji sentándose a mi izquierda

-¿Eh? P-pero si yo nunca me enoje con ustedes- tartamudeé ¿Cómo es que pensaron en que estaba enojado con ellos? Aunque pensándolo bien… la última vez que les dirigí la palabra (Casi 1 Año) parecía un científico loco gritándoles que los fantasmas existían, que el que ahora es mi mejor amigo hablaba con ellos y que yo no decía mentiras, y aunque todo eso era verdad ellos no me creyeron y se burlaron de mi

-Ya sabes, por habernos burlado de ti, no debimos hacerlo Manta, lo sentimos mucho- me dijo Himiko arrepentida sentándose en frente mío

-Si, y además oímos que gracias a ti y a Yoh, Ryu y su banda ya dejaron de molestar a cualquier persona que se les pase por el frente- me dijo Ginji en tono de admiración

-¿¡Como supieron eso!?- exclame, vaya que el chisme corre como pólvora

-Te vimos caminando con ellos, te íbamos a saludar pero creímos que Ryu seguía siendo el de siempre hasta que vimos que un niño le pego con un balón accidentalmente y justo cuando estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía y una ambulancia para ayudar al pobre niño, vimos que simplemente se lo dio amablemente como cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho pero para eso ustedes ya estaban muy lejos y no los podíamos alcanzar- dijo Himiko esta vez con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, cosa que me hizo sospechar que estaba mintiendo

-Deja de ser tan embustera, los vimos pero nos fuimos corriendo creyendo que Yoh y tu se habían unido a su banda- me aclaró Ban divertido

-Solo quería ponernos algo más de heroísmo para no quedar como unos cobardes malos amigos-

-Pero si eso es lo que somos, debimos creerte Manta, ya sabes, lo de los fantasmas- dijo Ban poniéndose serio

-P-pero…- iba a objetar yo

-Un día fuimos al cementerio en la tarde ya casi anocheciendo y bueno…- dijo Himiko con su cara ensombrecida ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado? Parecía como si fuera a llorar

-Te vimos, a ti y a Yoh… también a un tipo extraño que daba miedo- susurro Ginji también con su cara ensombrecida… ¡Un momento! Cementerio, Yoh, yo y un tipo extraño que daba miedo… justo en el momento que se prendió el bombillo, Himiko se tiro a abrazarme (Ya había empezado a llorar)

-Ay Manta perdónanos, no merecemos que nos hables y seas tan bueno con nosotros, nos burlamos de ti, dudamos de tu palabra y por si fuera poco salimos corriendo cuando te estaban haciendo no se qué cosa- sollozó, siempre me dijo que me veía como a su hermanito menor ahora es cuando le empiezo a creer

-Entendemos si quieres que nos vayamos- me dijo Ban

-¡C-claro que no quiero que se vayan! Es lógico que se hayan ido, y además no me paso nada…- bueno quede traumado tal vez para toda la vida después de los de Fausto VIII pero de ahí no paso- …si hubieran tratado de ayudar tal vez les hubiera ido peor-

-¿O sea que vuelves a ser nuestro amigo?- me pregunto Ginji sonriendo como si su mejor amiga no estuviera llorando en frente de el

-Pero si nunca deje de serlo- le respondí sonriendo

-¡Ese es el Manta que conozco! Ahora vamos a…- nunca llegue a saber que iba a decir porque alguien llamándome lo interrumpió… era Anna, y tenía su ropa de siempre… con unas maletas y alguien en una silla de ruedas a quien no alcanzaba a reconocer ya que estaba completamente cubierto por las maletas de Anna

-¿Anna? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Creí que tenias una visita en la pensión- le pregunte dejando a Ban con la palabra en la boca y yendo hacia ella

-Nos vamos a Norte América, recibí un mensaje de la familia Asakura- había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto…

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?-no me malinterpreten estoy feliz de poder ver a mis amigos otra vez pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Anna… uh oh cuando Anna sonríe eso significa problemas

-Necesito a alguien que pague los gastos- me fui de espaldas ¡Típico!- Ah, y ayuda a Fausto con las maletas- ¿Eh? ¿Oí bien? ¿D-di-dijo Fa-Fa-Fausto?

-No te preocupes Anna, no me pesan tanto en la silla de ruedas- dijo el culpable de mis pesadillas haciendo un espacio entre las maletas de la prometida de mi mejor amigo así dejando ver su escalofriante rostro con ojeras que eran el resultado de haber pasado tanto tiempo tratando de revivir a su esposa… lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, no sabía qué motivos tenía Anna para llevar a ESE MANIATICO junto con Yoh, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez era para mejorar, pero no podía estar a su lado sin que los recuerdos de esa tarde en el cementerio cuando Yoh y yo casi morimos gracias a él no se me vinieran a la mente, pero no contaba con que la avaricia de Anna fuera más grande que yo y cuando menos me di cuenta su collar de cuentas me atrapo y me arrastro hacia ella

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ANNA DÉJAME IR! ¡NO QUIERO IR A NINGUNA PARTE CON EL!- estoy seguro que para mañana me quedare sin voz pero ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Quiero salir de aquí AHORA. Vi que mis tres viejos amigos venían corriendo hacia nosotros así que me apresure a gritarles- ¡No vengan! ¡Es peligroso!-

-Si te sigues alterando tanto como lo estas ahora te hará mal- dijo EL ¿¡CUANDO ME HABÍA SENTADO EN SU REGAZO!?

-¡AHH!- grite aterrado y de pronto todo se volvió negro

**Lau: ¿Qué les pareció? Si ya se que en el cap pasado dije que iba a haber mucha accion pero decidi cambiarlo :D**

**Yoh: ¡Qué bueno! ¡Pusiste a Manta como protagonista!**

**Lau: X3 Adoro a ese niño es tan tierno**

**Len: ¿Si lo adoras tanto porque lo traumas más de lo que ya está? ¬¬**

**Lau: Pues porque… ¡Verdad! Lensito… tu le debes algo a alguien –sonrisa maléfica-**

**Len: -Escalofríos- N-no sé de lo que hablas**

**Lau: ^-^ Yo creo que si**

**Horo: JAJAJAJA Le va a tener que mandar besitos a alguien el Chinito otra vez XD _(Lau: Es mi noviooo!!! X3 Me da me da) (Hao: ¬¬ Que diminuta eres)_**

**Len: ¡CÁLLATE CABEZA DE MACETA! –le crece el pico en la cabeza y le sale una venita también en el pico- **

**Lau: Hazlo**

**Len: ¡NO! –Sonrojado-**

**Lau: ¬¬ Te vas moviendo **

**Len: ù.ú Esta bien…PiliMerr… -murmura- maldita loca explotadora… te mando un… beso y… un abrazo… y –murmura- voy a vomitar… te quiero mucho **

**Lau: ù.ú –Le da con un bate en la cabeza-**

**Len: ¿¡QUE TE PASA AHORA!?**

**Lau: ¡QUE ESE NO ES UN SALUDO DECENTE LEN TAO! ¡VUELVELO A DAR! ¡Y SIN INSULTOS! Ò.Ó**

**Len: Te odio ¬¬… ¡Esta es la última vez que lo hago! …PiliMerr **_**tequieromuchotemandounbesoyunabrazoytuhistoriaessuper**_** (Traducción: te quiero mucho te mando un beso y una brazo y tu historia es súper)**

**Lau: n.n Si ves que si es fácil **

**Len: -Lavándose la boca con jabón-**

**Horo: JAJAJAJAJA N-nunca me canso **


	8. Un día normal en la normal vida de Anna

**Lau: Ohayo! **

**Yoh/Horo: Ohayo!**

**Lau: Novio miooooo! –Se lanza a abrazar a Horo Horo- **

**Horo: TuT Al fin conseguí novia!**

**Hao: Que diminutos son ¬¬ **

**Yoh: Jijiji Hao sigue celoso**

**Hao: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¡ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO! –no aparece y el se queda esperando- ¿Eh? ¿Espíritu de fuego?**

**Lau: Acuérdate que Horus se lo quedo n.n **

**Hao: T.T ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**

**Len: ¬¬ Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar **

**Hao: Cállate chino ¬¬ -Pose de Pelea y Len saca su lanza- **

**Lau: *u* Siii! Pelea entre sexys shamanes! –Con palomitas- **

**Anna: ¡Cállense montón de ruidosos estoy viendo televisión! **

**Todos: Hai u.u**

**Anna: Mas te vale que me pagues bien en este capitulo **

**Yoh: A-annita –Gotita en la cabeza- **

**Lau: T.T Mis ahorros **

**Horo: -No le importa nada porque tiene novia **_**(Lau: Soy yooo! X3)**_**- ¡Hiroyuki Takei todo es tuyo Lau solo lo está tomando prestado para no aburrirse! **

_**Un día normal en la normal vida de Anna**_

**Anna POV**

Un mes… un mes y no hay noticias de Yoh, le debe estar yendo bien, al menos más le vale porque si no se convierte en el Shaman King preferirá la muerte a el castigo que le pondré. Estoy cansada que Manta este tan preocupado por el, digo a mí también me preocupa pero el tonto de Manta se preocupa más de la cuenta y eso no me importaría si no pudiera sentir lo que él siente y leer sus pensamientos (1). Agh, que tonto es Manta lo diré una y otra vez si es necesario.

Era un día normal desde que Yoh y la bola de idiotas que tiene por amigos se fueron hacia América, ya estaba a punto de sentarme en mi asiento en clase junto a la ventana pero un espíritu de la pensión apareció enfrente mío, me extraño al principio y más cuando me dijo que había alguien en la pensión esperándome pero no pregunte, ya vería quien es de seguro era alguien de la familia Asakura. Así que me dirigí hacia afuera para volver a mi pensión, ah y pensando en el enano de Roma miren quien se asoma, y como siempre está pensando en lo mucho que extraña a Yoh y a los demás ¿¡Que no puede pensar en otra cosa!? ¡Dios! ¡Ya suficiente tengo conmigo como para que también se me ponga encima la nostalgia de ese enano!

-Hola Ann…- púdrete Manta-¡Oye Anna! ¿¡Por qué me ignoras, no sabes que es de mala educación…-

-Cállate enano cabezón- ¡Al fin! Se quedo callado… pero sus pensamientos empezaron a ser mi pesadilla ahora pero no importa, ya en poco saldré y…

-Oye Anna…- ¡CÁLLATE MANTA! ¿¡NO VES QUE TENGO PRISA!?... Haber Anna, tranquilízate eres Anna la Itako que no se te olvide, defraudarías a la maestra Kino si haces una escena solo por alguien tan pequeño como Manta, quien además es inocente de la maldición que algún imbécil allá arriba decidió darme. "_Debí haber vivido en la época de la antigua Roma, sería el perfecto mártir"_ escuche que pensó Manta, y estuve completamente de acuerdo con él.

-¿Qué quieres?- no pude resistir mandarle la mirada asesina, estoy demasiado irritada por sus pensamientos sin sentido

-¿Por qué te estás yendo ahora? Digo, las clases ni han empezado- No ¿En serio? Aún así decidí contestarle, a ver si así deja de molestar

-Uno de los fantasmas de la pensión vino y me dijo que hay alguien en casa esperándome, así que voy a ir- le respondí, y Manta se extraño por la visita ¡Dios! Que paranoico-Tu quédate aquí y no es extraño una simple visita en la pensión, eres un paranoico- conociéndolo estoy segura que me seguirá o algo parecido y estoy segura que creare un oni si sigo con el (Si, así de irritada estoy y la verdad no sé porque, lidio todos los días con los pensamientos de Manta y a veces son peores que hoy). Vi que se quedo en shock pensando en las posibilidades en que yo pudiera leer la mente… y también pensando que yo puedo hacer de todo menos el aseo de un lugar y cocinar ¿¡Como se atreve!? Que tenga esclavos para hacer esas cosas no significa que no pueda hacerlas, un día de estos le enseñare ya verá pero mientras tanto me voy porque ya he tardado demasiado con este enano.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia la pensión, ¿Tal vez tendrían noticias de Yoh? Al pensar eso me apresuré, ahora que estaba lejos de Manta sabia cual era exactamente mi nivel de preocupación y aunque me cueste admitirlo… la preocupación de Manta no es ni la mitad de la mía, si bueno nadie se va a enterar de eso mi mente es mía y de nadie más. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la pensión y en la entrada estaba mi maestra y… ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que hace ese maniático en MI casa!? Aún así me mantuve inexpresiva, pero me sorprendí al ver a Fausto VIII tan calmado, en su silla de ruedas además sus pensamientos ya no tenían nada de la última vez que lo vi, así que me relaje… un poco

-Maestra- salude con todo el respeto que pude haciendo una reverencia

-¿Qué tal Anna?- me saludo viéndome… bueno, subiendo la cara hacia mi ya que no podía ver- Creo que ya te conoces con el invitado-

-Sí, Fausto VIII- lo mire fríamente, puede que ya no fuera _tan_ maniático como antes pero aún así no confío en el

-Hola Anna, tiempo sin vernos- ¡Descarado! ¿¡Como se atreve a ser tan familiar conmigo después de casi matar a Yoh!?

-Lo llevaras con Yoh y los demás para que los ayudes, Fausto acepto a cambio de que le hagamos un favor- ¿Eh? No pude contener la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa paso luego de ver que había en la mente de Fausto VIII

-¿Sigues empeñado con revivir a tu esposa?- le dije

-Si, como creo que ya sabes es lo único por lo que me convertí en Shaman, y si tú la traes ya no seré el Shaman King y me uniré a Yoh- Mmm… eso me gusta. Fausto es fuerte y eso quitaría a uno más en la pelea de Shamanes, no pude evitar sonreír, si seguíamos así Yoh sería el Shaman King sin problemas. Sus amigos nunca le podrían ganar (Para eso estábamos yo y mi entrenamiento especial) muchos competidores estaban siguiendo a un loco llamado Hao (El cual no sé quien es ni me importa) los soldados X (Ellos eran un problema) y el resto eran demasiado débiles, así que eso solo dejaba a tres posibles candidatos para el Shaman King y Yoh será el ganador

-Bien, esta decidido, irán a América pero Anna… ¿Tienes como viajar?- fácil, y yo que estaba enojada con Manta hace menos de 20 minutos. Luego de ordenarle a Tamao que preparara una taza de té para mi maestra y Fausto (Me estaba empezando a caer realmente bien este maniaco) y que luego fuera a empacar sus cosas porque nos íbamos a América (No pude evitar querer tirarla por la ventana al oírla pensar _"¡Sí! Veré al joven Yoh" _pero me contuve) y fui a cambiarme para ir por Manta.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela lo vi charlando con sus viejos amigos, ya era hora que se distrajera con algo, aún así lo llame y el dejo a uno de ellos a punto de decirle algo con la palabra en la boca y se acerco a mi extrañado

-¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías una visita en la pensión- si supieras quien era la visita…

-Nos vamos a Norte América, recibí un mensaje de la familia Asakura- Manta seguía confundido. Preparate pequeñín. Si antes me irritaban los pensamientos de Manta ahora me divertían

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?- Manta, Manta tan pequeño y tan simplón. No me pude contener y sonreí, sentí como se empezaba a asustar

-Necesito de alguien que pague los gastos- y el se fue de espaldas ¿Para qué mas pensaba que iba a ir? A veces Manta es tan tonto, pero como sea, no teníamos tiempo que perder y el tenía que ayudar también con las maletas- Ah, y ayuda a Fausto con las maletas- en ese momento no pude evitar sentir lástima por él, pero no lo demostré, al oír el nombre de Fausto tembló de miedo y no era un miedo tonto como el que me tiene a mí, era de esos miedos que no puedes evitar y no sabes cómo enfrentar. No lo culpo, aunque Fausto cambió y ahora me está empezando a caer bien (Principalmente porque ya tengo planes para él en la pensión, unos planes que me van a hacer muy rica por cierto) lo que le hizo a Yoh y Manta fue horrible. Pero fuera como fuera él tenía que pagar todo el viaje, y además extraña demasiado a Yoh y los demás como para que solo por Fausto se echara para atrás ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlos, así que antes de que huyera (Pequeño cobarde) lo atrape con mi collar de cuentas ignorando todos sus gritos implorándome que lo dejara ir y lo puse en el regazo de Fausto

-Si te sigues alterando como ahora te hará mal- mala idea Fausto, mala idea. Manta lo vio con sus ojos desorbitados todavía más aterrado de lo que ya estaba y grito por última vez antes de desmayarse

-Enano cobarde- fue lo único que dije

-¡Deja ir a Manta loco desquiciado!- grito la tal Himiko de mi clase a Fausto

-No se preocupen, el está bien y a salvo- les dijo el sonriendo amablemente. Vaya… si yo fuera el ya les habría mandado el esqueleto gigante por ser tan irrespetuosos

-¡Lo dudo!- grito el gordo

-Ya dejen de molestar, Manta va a estar bien, vámonos Fausto- dije restándoles importancia, no pienso perder mi tiempo con un trío de idiotas para eso están Ryu, el tiburón y el cabeza de maceta. Me fui de ahí con Fausto, cargando el equipaje y a Manta en su silla de ruedas, siguiéndome.

**Lau: ¿Les gusto?**

**Horo: ¬¬ ¿Por qué la bruja fue la protago…- técnica #2 De la sacerdotisa Anna- T.T**

**Anna: -Sacudiéndose las manos-**

**Lau: Respondiéndote Horito ¡Es que es mi personaje favorito! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como Anna y conseguir a un Yoh! *u***

**Anna: -Sonríe orgullosamente- **

**Yoh: ¡Sí! ¡Dos Annitas!**

**Lau: ¡Verdad! Yoh ¿Le podrías mandar un saludo a alguien?**

**Yoh: ¡Claro!... ¡Horus! ¡Espero que la pases muy bien, tu historia esta súper y sigue mandando reviews tan chistosos! –Sonrisa kawai que da paro cardiaco- **

**Lau: ¡Kawaaaaaai! Ah, antes de que se me olvide: (1) En el manga Anna pierde la habilidad de leer la mente de la gente luego de un incidente que involucra un oni y a Yoh, pero aquí no jeje **

**Todos (Excepto Hao, Len y Anna): ¡Sayonara! ¡Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Lau: ¡Todavia no! P¡liMerr y Horus! Actualicen rápido T.T Me toy muriendo de la intriga con sus historias T.T**


	9. Mitad de desiertoLas cosas se complican

**Lau: Lalalala…^-^ ¿La vida es linda no creen?**

**Todos: O.o **_**"¿Esta con que se drogo?"**_

**Len: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa loca?**

**Lau: Estoy enamorada X3**

**Horo: T.T Me quede sin novia otra vez**

**Hao: ¬¬ ¿Ahora de quien? **

**Lau: ¡De Malik! X3**

**Todos: ¿¡Quien!? **

**Lau: ¡Malik! ¡El de YuGiOh!**

**Todos: -Se van para atrás-**

**Anna: ¿Qué ese no era malo?**

**Lau: ¡Claro que no! Solo era víctima del destino-Cara dramática-**

**Hao: ¡COMO SEA! Estamos en un fic de SHAMAN KING ¿Recuerdas? El mejor anime que hay ¡DEL CUAL YO ERA TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO!**

**Lau: De Shaman King sigues siendo mi personaje favorito :D -Hao se relaja- pero ya no de anime ^-^ -Hao se va de espaldas-**

**Hao: ¡Ya está! ¡Espíritu de fuego!**

**Lau: JA JA Horus se lo quedo ¿Recuerdas? La adoro, gracias a ella conocí a mi querido Malik X3 **

**Hao: ¬¬ Te odio prima**

**Len/Horo: ¿¡Tienes una prima!?**

**Lau: ^-^ Sip, se llama Horus… y no Horo Horo no puede ser tu novia porque ya tiene novio… uno muy lindo por cierto X3**

**Hao: Si quieres nos podemos hacer un grupo de los que odian a los personajes de YuGiOh ù.u**

**Horo: ¿Por qué?**

**Hao: Porque el novio de Horus es de YuGiOh ù.u**

**Lau: ¡COMO SEA! Mucha información que no tiene nada que ver con el fic y como dijiste Haito el fic es de Shaman King no de YuGiOh (Ni de sus hermosos y perfectos personajes como Malik, Bakura, Joey, Atem, Mokuba, Ryo o Seto que aunque tiene un carácter de mil demonios que nadie se aguanta me cae bien también) **

**Hao: ¬¬ Te fuiste del tema… otra vez**

**Yoh: Jijiji Vaya que traumaste a Lau, prima… bueno ¡Hiroyuki Takei todo esto (Excepto Hitomi y Qin) es tuyo! ¡Veamos el capitulo!**

**Lau: Jaja por cierto ¡en este cap tendrán a Yoh y a Len como protagonistas!… también aparecerá Lyserg ¬¬ (Merr y Horus disfrútenlos :D)**

**Len: T.T ¡Noooo! ¡No esa loca!**

**Lau: -le da con un bate en la cabeza…otra vez- ù.ú ¿Dijiste algo Len?**

**Len: ¬¬ Veamos el capitulo…**

**Lau: ^-^ Bien**

_**En mitad del desierto y las cosas se complican **_

5:30 De la mañana, todos en el avión dormía… excepto un niño de 14 años (que parecía de 5) que no podía pegar el ojo gracias a la persona que estaba a su lado, la cual dormía plácidamente de seguro soñando con su esposa ya que estaba sonriendo. Manta estaba aterrado e indignado, pero más que nada aterrado, no podía pegar el ojo, no QUERIA pegar el ojo. No confiaba en ese tipo sacado de película de terror, sabia que apenas se durmiera Fausto dejaría de hacerse el dormido y empezaría a experimentar con el y…

-Deja de ser tan tonto y vete a dormir, Manta- se sobresalto al oír la voz de Anna

-P-pero… yo… ¡Sabes lo que me hizo y…- tartamudeaba Manta volteándose a verla

-Fausto ya no va a hacerte nada, el pasado está en el pasado deja de preocuparte- le dijo con indiferencia y fingiendo desinterés pero quería que se durmiera de una vez para que ella pudiera dormir

-A-Anna ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- le pregunto Manta desde hace tiempo estaba intrigado por la habilidad de Anna para saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Manta, ¿Qué nunca dejas de preocuparte por todo?- dijo Anna

-Pues… a veces trato de dejar de hacerlo, pero no puedo y aunque se que Yoh dice que todo va a salir bien siento que es demasiado terco para aceptar sus problemas…- Anna no lo dejo continuar

-¿Confías en Yoh, Manta?- no estaba enfada, tampoco había usado un tono cortante, solo estaba indiferente

-Pues si… pero…-

-No te preocupes Yoh y la bola de idiotas- gotita en la cabeza por parte de Manta- están bien, y deja de preocuparte por Fausto cambió y ya no tiene pensado hacerte nada, ahora que sabe que yo puedo traer a Eliza de vuelta ya no piensa herir a nadie- le dijo Anna

-¿Segura?- la cuestionó mirando a Fausto con inseguridad

-Manta… duérmete- finalizo Anna dándose la vuelta y al igual que su prometido se durmió con facilidad… o solo lo fingía, pero fuera como fuera no le volvió a hablar a Manta, el enanin al ver que ella ya estaba dormida opto por hacer lo mismo y luego de unos minutos que le parecieron horas ya estaba profundo…

MEDIO DÍA; MITAD DE LA NADA…

-Si seguimos así nunca podremos llegar a la pelea- decía Lyserg caminando tras de Yoh y Len

-No te preocupes llegaremos, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho calor y sed- dijo el castaño con la lengua fuera y agotado

-Dejen de quejarse par de tontos y sigan, tenemos que llegar a esa pelea- dijo Len a la cabecera con gotas de sudor resbalándole por la cara (Lau: Merr, tranquila, cuenta hasta 10 y no te le tires encima por muy sexy que se vea), siendo sinceros el tampoco soportaba el calor que estaba haciendo y haber estado caminando por 6 horas no ayudaba mucho

-Si- suspiraron ambos siguiendo con su camino. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, el cual bien pudo ser de horas o solo minutos, hasta que un rugido resonó por todo el desierto que los rodeaba

-¿Len…- dijeron ambos sorprendidos mirando a un chino muy sonrojado con los ojos como platos

-¿¡QUE!? ¡HACE HORAS QUE NO COMO ASÍ QUE SI APRECIAN SUS VIDAS NO DIRAN UNA PALABRA!- grito Len con su cara completamente roja y a punto de estallar haciendo que a los otros dos shamanes les rodara una gota por su cabeza

-Pero señorito… usted comió en ese puesto de comida que había en medio del bosque antes de empezar a buscar al joven Yoh y al joven Lyserg- dijo Bason apareciendo de la nada a su lado, listo Len Tao nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida _"Quien iba a pensar que Len iba a ser tan tragón como Horo Horo" _pensó el peli verde sorprendido, Yoh por su parte soltó una de sus risitas lo cual termino a sacar al chino de sus casillas

-¿¡DE QUE TANTO TE RIES, YOH!?-grito con su pico llegando a las nubes

-Jiji es que nunca creí que tu y Horo Horo se parecieran tanto- rio Yoh rascándose la cabeza

-Repítelo y no vivirás para contarlo- siseo Len algo más calmado pero todavía tenía un pequeño sonrojo por su nariz

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, Horo Horo es tu mejor amigo se tenían que parecer en algo ¿No crees?- dijo Yoh sonriendo (Como siempre) tranquilamente y palmeándole la espalda amigablemente

-¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE EL CABEZA DE MACETA ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!?- grito Len otra vez fuera de sus casillas

-No te avergüences por eso Len, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Yoh sentándose como si nada

-¿¡Quien te dijo que te sentaras!? ¡Tenemos que llegar a la aldea apache esta noche!- le dijo Len en tono mandatorio, el cual servía con mucha gente pero Yoh no estaba entre esos por lo que se quedo sentado como si nada

-Pero estoy cansado y ya casi llegamos, así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos- dijo Yoh recostándose rendido y con un claro tono de pereza

-P-pero Yoh… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que ya casi llegaremos? Además si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a la pelea y perderemos por falta- dijo Lyserg en un claro tono de desacuerdo _"¿Cómo puede pensar en descansar en un momento así? No lo entiendo…" _pensó el cara de niña

-Está bien… al fin y al cabo tenemos que guardar nuestras energías para la pelea- se resigno Len también tirándose al piso y descansando algo por fin

-¿¡Tu también, Len!?- Lyserg estaba indignado, no sabía cómo podían tomarse las cosas con tanta calma sabiendo que les faltaba tanto por recorrer…

-Y dime Yoh, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que la aldea Apache no está lejos?- le pregunto Len ladeando la cara para verlo

-Porque cuando me enfrente contra una chica llamada Lililara en el oasis hicimos una especie de apuesta…- respondió el de los auriculares naranjas ya con los ojos cerrados relajándose

_Flash Back_

_-¿Hola? ¡Hoola!- llamaba Yoh caminando alrededor del oasis_

_-¿Tu eres mi contrincante?- dijo una mujer morena sentada en una piedra y mirándolo severamente, se veía de 20 años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola baja_

_-Sí, me llamo Yoh Asakura- dijo el castaño extendiendo amigablemente _

_-Eres solo un niño ¿Cómo es que estas en esta pelea tan peligrosa?- dijo la mujer con lastima _

_-¿Eh?- se extraño Yoh con la inocencia por delante _

_-No deberías estar en una pelea así, y mucho menos sabiendo que hay alguien tan peligroso como Hao en ella, mejor vete no pienso lastimar a un niño como tú, y sigue mi consejo sal de la pelea de shamanes si sabes lo que te conviene- completamente seria_

_-Pero si me salgo de la pelea de shamanes nunca podre vivir sin preocupaciones… y mi prometida me mataría- finalizo con miedo y una gotita de sudor rodando por su cabeza _

_-¿Tu prometida? ¿Siendo tan joven tienes una prometida?- se sorprendió su acompañante_

_-Si bueno, mi familia lo decidió y a mí no me molesta porque ella es la chica perfecta-_ (Horo: Claaaro ¬¬) (Anna: ¿Dijiste algo Horo Loro? ¬¬) (Horo: ñ.n N-no como crees)

_-Bueno, si estas tan decidido a pelear pelearemos- dijo ella ya lista para pelear pero…_

_-Oye ¿Sabes si la aldea apache queda por aquí?- pregunto Yoh rascándose la cabeza- Es que si gano me imagino que tendré que dirigirme hacia allí porque ya casi se acaba el plazo de 3 meses que nos dieron para llegar a la aldea apache y como no tengo información dudo que pueda siquiera sobrevivir un día más en este desierto- _

_-Mph, supongo que podríamos hacer un trato- dijo- Si yo gano saldrás de la pelea de Shamanes pero si pierdo te diré donde queda la aldea apache ¿Si te parece?- _

_-No tengo ningún problema me parece justo, pero quiero asegurarte que no puedo perder esta pelea- _"Si la llego a perder Anna me matará" _pensó él con cascaditas en los ojos _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Así que ganaste la pelea y Lililara te dijo donde quedaba la aldea- concluyó Lyserg

-Aja-

-Todavía no se cómo haces para ganar cada pelea en la que estas siendo como eres- Len mentía, sabía perfectamente como era que Yoh siempre le ganaba a rey mundo y todo el mundo solo que se hacía el desinformado por su orgullo

-Jiji tal vez ayuda algo tener en cuenta que mi dolor será peor si pierdo la pelea- dijo Yoh nerviosamente, Len sabía perfectamente que se refería a la cruel rubia que tenía por prometida sin embargo Lyserg quedo confundido

-¿A qué te refieres Yoh?-

-¿Nunca te he hablado de mi prometida?- se extraño Yoh

-Ehh… solo sé que se llama Anna- dijo Lyserg _"Y eso porque Horo Horo la menciono una vez" _pensó el Ingles

-Aunque es la prometida perfecta…- _"Claro, y a mí me encanta bailar la macarena con una falda hawaiana puesta" _pensó Len mirando a Yoh sarcásticamente-… me dará un súper entrenamiento especial si llego a perder y eso es peor que la muerte- finalizo con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos

-No llore amo Yoh- lloro también Amidamaru apareciendo a su lado

-Que buen espíritu eres Amidamaru, siempre me consolas… pero que lastima que no puedas hacer nada en contra de Anna y sus castigos traídos del infierno- y volvieron las lagrimas a las que su espíritu acompañante se le unió

-Esto es demasiado tonto- dijo Len mirando aburrido el sentimentalismo dado por parte del shaman y su espíritu acompañante

-¿Tan cruel es la prometida de Yoh?- dijo Lyserg sin poderlo creer todavía

-No tienes idea, aunque a mi nunca me a podido someter como su esclavo tal y como lo hace como con el resto de esos idiotas- con esto el "dulce y tierno" Len se refería a Yoh (Principalmente), Ryu, Horo Horo y Manta sin mencionar a sus espíritus acompañantes

-Pero Len, cuando Anna te manda a limpiar la pensión y a ir por la comida de la cena tu vas sin chistar- dijo Yoh con el seño fruncido

-¿Decías…- dijo en un tono algo burlón Lyserg

-¡CALLATE YOH!- grito Len- y apurémonos ya deben ser las tres y según lo que tu dijiste la aldea está en la montaña que está enfrente de nosotros así que todavía nos falta camino por recorrer-

-Es verdad, bueno ¡A la carga!- exclamo el castaño sacudiéndose los pantalones con tranquilidad

-Ya era hora- murmuro Lyserg por lo bajo, sus acompañantes lo escucharon pero decidieron no decir nada

Ya en la aldea apache unas horas antes…

-¿Ya llegamoh?- se quejo Chocolove por 5 vez en la hora

-No- siseo Hitomi con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a punto de desaparecer por completo

-Oye, deberías ser más paciente Opacho grande- dijo Hao sonriendo pero siguiendo con su camino sin siquiera mirarlo _"Pero hi yo me llamo Chocolove" _pensó el moreno con cascaditas en los ojos

-No deberías ponerte así solo porque una basura como Hao no recuerde tu nombre- le dijo Hitomi indiferentemente poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-¿Eh? Pero y tú que tienes en contra del pelimetro pueh- se extrañó Chocolove

-No es de tu incumbencia sa…- paro en ese instante al igual que sus acompañantes, un escalofrío los recorrió a cada uno de los tres y sintieron como si algo los llenara la misma sensación que habían tenido el día anterior pero invertida en vez de drenarles algo los estaban llenando esta vez y cuando menos pensaron sus espíritus acompañantes estaban a su lado- ¡Qin! ¡Espíritu de agua!-

-Ya me estaba extrañando que tardaran tanto en devolvernos a nuestros espíritus- dijo Hao para después quitar su mirada del espíritu de fuego y posarla en el espíritu acompañante mas pequeño de la pelinegra

-¡Mic no habeh cuanto te extrañe!- lloraba Chocolove abrazando a su espíritu jaguar- Creí que ehtoh doh me matarían, pero ahora ¡No dejare… Ehh… el aire ehta algo pehado ¿no creen?- era cierto había un silencio tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo ¿La razón? Fácil, Hao no dejaba de mirar a Qin intensamente provocando que al espíritu del niño saliera su miedo a flor de… alma, y Hitomi parecía querer matar a Hao con la mirada

-Hazle algo a mi hermano y no vivirás para contarlo ¿Me entendiste?- susurro tan bajo que ni Chocolove escucho pero Hao si a lo que solo sonrió

-Mph, no tengo pensado hacerle algo… por ahora, pero sé que su alma será una buena golosina para mi espíritu de fuego- esa amenaza causo que la ojiazul empezara a ver todo color sangre a lo que saco su cuchilla y en menos de lo que Yoh dice "Todo saldrá bien" ya la tenía pegada al cuello de Hao

-¡Eh! ¡Pero hi homoh un equipo adivinita no te pongah ahí que noh dehcalifican hi noh falta alguno- trato de calmarla el chico de Nueva York pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo escuchaba algo en su interior que gritaba "Venganza"

**Todos: O.O **

**Hao: Ò.Ó ¿¡TE DEMORAS UNA ETERNIDAD Y LO DEJAS ASÍ!?**

**Lau: Bueno, tengo dos razones validas: 1. Estoy leyendo mucho las historias de Merr y creo que se me esta pegando la manía que tiene de dejar los capítulos abiertos y 2. Tengo mucha pereza y ya me tengo que ir a dormir, sino mi oka-san me matará además ya quería poner el cap y no lo hice taaaan corto**

**Hao: ¬¬ Eso es porque la bienvenida parecía una novela**

**Lau: ñ.n Jejeje Por cierto ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME CON LOS CHISTES DE CHOCOLOVE! Digamos que para sarcasmo soy una sensei pero para la comedia… soy un desastre u.u**

**Len: Eso ya lo sabíamos no lo tenías que decir en voz alta**

**Lau: ^-^ Len ¿Quieres mandarle saludos a tu escritora favorita con pedida de matrimonio y todo?**

**Len: ¬¬ Ya me callo **

**Lau: Que bueno que entendiste ^-^**

**Hao: Bueno, al menos se que si Lau me asesina en el próximo capitulo se suicidara por la culpa :D**

**Lau: ¿Eh? ¿Y quien te metió ese cuento chino en la cabeza? Yo estoy con mi querido Malik así que ni pienses que me van a dar ataques de culpa si te mato, además se que Hitomi me deberá una vida de favores ^-^**

**Hao: T.T Es oficial, mi vida apesta desde que conocí a estar loca**

**Anna: Mmm… esto sirve de publicidad, si quieren que Hao se sienta mejor dejen un review**

**Lau: O.o ¿Anna-senpai te sientes bien? **

**Anna: Claro, entre mas reviews recibas mas me tienes que pagar**

**Lau: ToT Mi míseros ahorros **

**Hao: ^-^ Al menos la loca sufre también **


	10. Empezando la ronda final

**Lau: Konbawa! (O Ohaiou… depende de la hora que sea ñ.n)**

**Hao: Hola Lau! **

**Hitomi: ¬¬**

**Lau: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Traidora **

**Lau: ñ.n Jeje… ¡Oh vamos! ¡Mira que ya se volvió bueno!**

**Hitomi: Uyy si solo espera cuando venga y te apuñale por la espalda ese día te diré: ¡Te lo dije!**

**Hao: Bla bla bla Gruñona amargada ¬u¬**

**Hitomi: ¡Repítelo baka! **

**Hao: ¡GRUÑONA AMARGADA!**

**Hitomi: ¡BAKA CARA DE NIÑA!**

**Hao: ¡ESO DICELO A TU AMIGUITO DE PELO VERDE!**

**Hitomi: ¡PUES A TI TAMBIÉN TE LO DIGO!**

**Lau: ù.ú Oigan…**

**Hao: ¡SOLO ESTAS CELOSA PORQUE ESTOY CON MI QUERIDA HARUHI!**

**Hitomi: ¡ELLA NI TE CONOCE NO VENGAS A INVENTAR!**

**Lau: ¡OIGAAAN! –con aura demoniaca, bate de baseball en una mano y bazuca en la otra- **

**Hao/Hitomi: ¿Eh? **

**Lau: ¡Váyanse a pelear a otra parte! Uyy por Kami ya hasta parecen casados**

**Hao/Hitomi: Uu.u Gomen **

**Lau: Disculpas aceptadas ^-^… por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hitomi-san? **

**Hitomi: No tengo nada que hacer así que decidí venir a ver cómo era que siempre empezaban el cap. **

**Lau: ¡Bienvenida! Si quieres nos puedes acompañar todos los caps… por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?**

**Hao: Ah, dejaron una nota, Anna se fue porque no le pagabas bien y se llevo a Yoh con ella, Horo esta emo porque se quedo sin novia… otra vez, y Tao se fue porque no iba a soportar mucho siguiéndole mandando saludos a Merr**

**Lau: ù.ú Me las pagara (Len) **

**Hitomi: Jaja quiero ver eso… bueno todo esto menos yo y mi adorable hermano (El cual no se merecía morir a manos de cierto baka psicópata) le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, disfrútenlo **

**Hao: ¡Claro que merecía morir!**

**Lau: U¬¬ Hao no empieces… ¡Disfruten el cap! ^-^**

_**Empezando la ronda final…**_

-Di tus últimas palabras- siseo Hitomi

-Ya, ya que no haya crihih matrimonial tan pronto- dijo Chocolove tratando de calmar el ambiente en su típico tono bromista

…

-¿Qué dijiste?- sisearon ambos mirándolo asesinamente (Hao no se veía enojado pero tenía esa mirada penetrante y cruel que daba escalofríos)

-Jeje… patitah pa que lah quiero- grito el chocolatito corriendo lejos y dejando una nube de polvo

-Chocolove… me las pagara- susurro Hitomi fríamente desapareciendo

-Mph- rió Hao- bueno, supongo que yo también debo ir- tras decir eso siguió el camino de la que era su mejor amiga

Con Chocolove…

"_Ayy noo, ehoh doh me mataran, no debí haber dicho eho, ehparhir la briha de la riha eh bueno pero no con gente tan amargada" _ pensaba Chocolove corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo (Aunque esto se le acercaba), a lo lejos vio a un grupo de personas que iban hacia el ¡Perfecto! Se escondería con ellos (Aunque ellos pudieran leer mentes y lo encontrarían fácilmente… aunque eso Chocolove nunca lo sabría) y así nunca lo encontrarían

-¡Hálvenme!- lloro el del afro llegando con el grupo de Yoh y poniéndose tras el castaño

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Lyserg

-¿Qué? ¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto Len mirándolo de arriba abajo. Por un momento Chocolove olvido que se estaba ocultando y se paro haciendo lo que peor sabía hacer…

-Chocolove McDonnell ¡El mejor contando chihteh dehde aquí hahta Haití!- exclamo el moreno apunto de señalar al peli violeta pero este ya tenía su lanza en su nariz

-¿Qué quieres?- como siempre, el chino va directo al punto

-¡Ah hi! Me perhiguen para matarme- recordó Chocolove poniéndose detrás de Len pero el dio un paso hacia un lado haciendo que Chocolove quedara descubierto otra vez, Chocolove volvió a ponerse tras él y el repitió la acción que había hecho unos segundos atrás- ¿Por qué tengo la imprehion de que no quereh ehconderme?-

-¡Porque no lo quiero hacer!- grito Len pero recordó algo-¿Cómo era que te llamabas?-

-¡Aja! Veo que mih chihteh hon famohos ¿A que hi?- dijo Chocolove codeando al tiburonsin amigablemente pero esto solo sirvió para molestarlo y terminar con su lanza en el cuello

-¡No juegues conmigo parasito!- advirtió el peli violeta

-Ya, ya ¡Que el bebe no bote el chupo!- dijo Chocolove sobándole la cabeza a un Len con pañal, babero y un chupo en la boca

-¡TE MATO!- grito el chino

-¿Pero hi veh? Ya lo botahte- "lloro" Chocolove, Len saco su lanza y empezó a perseguir a Chocolove furioso (Imagínense a LEN TAO persiguiendo a Chocolove en pañal… algo traumático y digno de grabar). Mientras corrían Yoh y Lyserg trataban de detener a Len

-¡Espera por favor, Len! ¡No es bueno matar a alguien porque… te convirtió en un bebe- termino Lyserg con una gotita en la cabeza, y como siempre sus comentarios solo empeoraron la situación

-Jijiji Len nunca creí que llegaría este día Jiji- se rió Yoh enfrente de toda la persecución, Chocolove (Quien no lo había visto hasta que hablo) se choco con él y al ver su rostro se espanto

-¡H-H-Hao!- grito aterrado se echó para atrás pero se tropezó con una piedra y callo a los pies de dos pelilargos uno castaño y la otra de pelo negro que lo miraban asesinamente- ¡AAHHH! ¡DOH HAOH!- si antes estaba aterrado ahora estaba que se hacía en los pantalones

-¡Yoh! ¡Len!- exclamo Hitomi _"¿Y porque no me saluda a mi?" _pensó Lyserg con cascaditas en los ojos- solo saludo a la gente que me cae bien- se burlo

-Que coincidencia, justo nos encontramos con nuestros rivales en medio del desierto- dijo Hao fingiendo amabilidad

-Si jeje- dijo Lyserg con la hipocresía por delante

-Jeje- rieron todos

3, 2, 1…

Ya todos estaban apuntándose amenazadoramente con su posesión ya hecha excepto Yoh y Chocolove (A los cuales les salió una gota en la cabeza al ver a los demás)

-Bueno si insisten podemos hacer la pelea aquí- dijo Hao con sorna- pero recuerden que este morirán en este lugar- la sonrisa que pretendía ser amable paso a una cruel haciendo que a más de uno de diera un escalofrió. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Hitomi se puso en frente de el dándole la espalda a los demás

-No dejare que les hagas algo- con eso se refería solo a Yoh y a Len (A Chocolove no lo conocía bien y Lyserg le parecía un estúpido)

-Aww que tierna… acabemos esto de una vez- ya iban a empezar la pelea pero…

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo una voz viniendo de cielo

-¡POR KAMI DEJENME MATARLO EN PAZ!- grito Hitomi tras tener una caída tipo anime con una vena en la cabeza a punto de estallar ¡Con razón decían que hierva mala nunca moría! Si no era Chocolove ¡Eran los malditos Apaches! La voz que los había detenido era Silver que cayó en el piso suavemente gracias a su posesión

-¡Hola Silver!- lo saludo Yoh sonriente

-Hola a todos… Hitomi, ¿Recuerdas que tienes que seguir las reglas para poder seguir en el torneo?- le dijo el pelinegro severamente empezando a caminar hacia la aldea mientras que todos lo seguían

-¡ME VALE UN RABANO NISIQUIERA QUIERO SER LA SHAMAN KING!- grito furiosa poniéndose a su altura, tenia sueño, se quería vengar de ese maldito ¡Y nadie la dejaba! Eso era razón suficiente para estar así de histérica

-¿Ah no?- se extrañaron todos menos el pelinegro y el castaño de pelo largo

-No, si por alguna horrible razón llego a ser la Shaman King le daré el trono a alguien mejor para el puesto- gruño cruzándose de brazos- aunque sea humillante estoy en el torneo por la misma razón de ese mocoso- no hacía falta aclarar que se refería a Lyserg

-Ahh que tierna- dijo Hao con sarcasmo

-¡Ejem!- les llamo la atención el apache y todos lo miraron (Len y Hitomi con caras asesinas dicho sea de paso)- bueno, ya que han llegado hasta aquí creo que no será problema que los guie hasta la aldea apache-

-Nosotros ya estábamos llegando pero ALGUIEN que no mencionare nos atraso- dijo Hitomi viendo de reojo a Chocolove _"Ah pueh todoh contra el chocolatito" _pensó él con cascaditas en los ojos

-Sino perdieras tanto el tiempo no tendrías tantos problemas- dijo el castaño de pelo largo- por cierto Yoh, espero que te hayas hecho fuerte porque esta vez… peleare en serio y volverás al lugar al que perteneces-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el castaño seriamente

-Es verdad, ninguno de ellos te lo ha dicho- suspiro Hao- ¿Y te dices ser su amiga, Hitomi?-

Todos miraron a la chica en ese momento, y en todos sus rostros estaba la misma pregunta: ¿A qué se refería? Ella por su parte solo volteo su rostro hacia otro lado

-¿A qué se refiere Hao, Hitomi?- nunca había visto a Yoh tan serio en su vida ¡Ese maldito de Hao! ¿¡Porque tenía que ser ella la que le dijera que…-Hitomi, ¿A qué se refiere?-

-Eres su gemelo… pero siendo más sinceros eres su… otra mitad- susurro tan bajo que casi ninguno escucho pero entre los que no escucharon no estaba Yoh… y tampoco Lyserg

-¿¡QUE!?- grito el peliverde- Con razón eran tan parecidos… ¿C-como no podías saber que eras el hermano de Hao? ¡Eres un mentiroso, Yoh! ¡Lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste!-

-…- si había alguien sorprendido ese era Yoh ¿¡Como demonios iba a saber el que Hao era su hermano!? ¿¡Y porque Hitomi se lo decía hasta… en primer lugar ¿Cómo sabia Hitomi que era su hermano? Ahí había algo raro

-Eso te lo puedo responder… pero no aquí- le dijo Hitomi en frente de el y mirándolo intensamente con ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué se iba a sentir culpable? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que tenía un hermano? Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un puño lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡RESPONDEME YOH! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS HERMANO DE HAO!?- grito el de pelo verde furioso (Lau: ¡LO MATO!) (Hao: -sosteniéndola- ¡Cálmate Lau! ^^ Acuérdate que de eso me encargo yo) (Lau: ^^ Cierto)

-No lo sabía- dijo Yoh saliendo de su shock y como creo que ya sabrán despreocupadamente, estaba más tranquilo ya que Hitomi le explicaría todo después, el problema sería ¿Cuándo?

-¿¡COMO NO IBAS A SABER QUE ERA TU HERMANO!? Más bien… su otra mitad- gruño Lyserg con asco- Eres igual a él, tanto por fuera como por den…- no pudo terminar, ya que una cachetada le volteo la cara y lo dejo a diez metros más delante de donde estaban y esta vez, por algún milagro de los grandes espíritus, no fue Hitomi

-L-la legendaria mano izquierda- tartamudeo Yoh que ni lo vio venir

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el de pelo verde cuando llegaron a donde estaban todavía sobándose la mejilla, esta vez sí que le había dolido

-Soy la futura esposa del Shaman King… la persona a la que acabas de insultar- siseo Anna mirándolo asesinamente

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a…- Yoh no podía salir de los tres estados en los que estaba ahora (Sorpresa, felicidad y por sobre todas las cosas: Horror)

-¿Vas a dejar de hablar como un estúpido y defenderte? No quiero ser la esposa de alguien que deja que lo insulten así- dijo Anna fríamente

-Por favor cuñada, me ofendes- dijo Hao poniéndose al lado de Anna de un salto (Hasta ahora había visto todo desde el espíritu de fuego) y poniéndose demasiado cerca para el gusto de la rubia

-Aléjate de mí, imbécil- le ordeno

-¿Y que si…- no pudo terminar ya que le dieron un puño (El cual no venia precisamente de Anna)

-¡Idiota!- grito Hitomi alcanzando a Silver de nuevo _"Mph, con que Hao no era solo tu amigo antes"_ pensó Len burlonamente y poniéndose a su lado a lo que la chica abrió los ojos a más no poder- ¿De qué estás hablando chino?- susurro asesinamente para que nadie más la escuchara _"Sabes de qué estoy hablando, estas enamorada de Hao"_- No vengas con cuentos chinos que sabes que no son verdad- _"Ah ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque tan celosa entonces?"_- La prometida de Yoh debe ser alguien muy especial si se gano ese puesto, no dejare que ese idiota la ofenda de esa manera- _"Como digas, solo tengo algo más que… pensar" _ -¿Qué?- _"Eres una gran mentirosa"_- ¡N-no es cierto!-

Con los demás mientras los seguían…

-¡Manta!- grito Yoh alzándolo felizmente- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ¡Hola Fausto!-

-Hola Yoh- lo saludo el médico mostrando una sonrisa amigable

-¿Has avanzado en la pelea, Yoh?- le pregunto su pequeño amigo ya que no tenía nada mas de que hablar con el

-¡Claro! ¡Y he hecho buenos amigos! ¡Ah! Hablando de eso, Manta te presento a Hitomi- dijo Yoh señalando a la chica (La cual parecía estar peleando sola ya que Len no hablaba, solo pensaba)

-Pues sí que es algo rara ¿No crees?- le susurro a Yoh algo nervioso

-Es que puede leer mentes, al igual que Annita Jijiji- rió Yoh _"¡Lo sabia!" _ Pensó Manta

-Bien hecho Sherlock, como sea… Yoh, ¿Quién es esa chica?- le pregunto Anna severamente _"No me gusta el hecho de que no pueda leer su mente"_ pensó Anna seria

-Ella es Hitomi, ¡Hitomi!- la llamo el castaño la ojiazul (Quien seguía discutiendo con Len) volteo a verlo

-¿Qué quieres Yoh? Estoy ocupada discutiendo algunos asuntos con un tiburón- gruño la chica mirando a Len de reojo asesinamente

-Estoy seguro que es así y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión- y así dio por finalizada la discusión

-Mph, digas lo que digas se que nada es cierto- gruño esperando a Yoh y a Anna- Dime Yoh-

-¡Te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mí!- sonrojo por parte de la rubia acompañado por un: "Idiota" pero con mucho amor- Annita, mi prometida-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas "Annita" o lo pagaras, Yoh?- le advirtió su prometida

-Pero Annita te queda lindo ¿Cierto Hitomi?- le pregunto Yoh mirándola con una sonrisa radiante, _"¡Je! es bueno saber que Yoh está en buenas manos no permitiría que le tocara alguna estúpida por prometida ¡No señor! Pero la señorita Anna… es justo lo que necesita Yoh, alguien fuerte con voluntad de hierro que siempre este ahí para él y no tolere sus flojerías" _pensó sonriendo internamente

-Un gusto conocerte Anna… Yoh no paraba de hablar de ti- añadió pícaramente haciendo que a ambos se les subieran los colores

-¿Por qué quieres ser la Shaman King?- le pregunto Anna al puro estilo del FBI

-No lo quiero ser, si llego a convertirme le daré el puesto a alguien que lo merezca- respondió solemnemente

-¿A quién?- mirada más matadora que aunque le puso los pelos de punta no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie hasta que llegara el momento

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie-

-Bien, por ultimo… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- le pregunto Anna

-Kurosawa- respondió ella

-Bueno, con tal de que no interfieras en mis planes para convertirme en la esposa del Shaman King no tendré nada en contra tuyo- Traducción: No te metas con mi futuro esposo o me las pagaras, solo Hitomi entendió lo que quería decir, los demás lo tomaron por qué no se convirtiera en la shaman King

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención en eso, pero algo que si te digo es que eres muy suertuda- dijo por lo bajo solo para que solo Anna la escuchara. _"Lo sé" _pensó Anna volteando a ver a Yoh riendo con Amidamaru, Manta y Fausto haciendo una casi indetectable sonrisa

-¡Yoh! ¡Apúrate! No quiero dormir en este desierto esta noche- le ordeno adelantándose hasta donde Silver

En la aldea Apache…

A Ryu y a Horo Horo les toco junto con un muchacho de California llamado Joshua, que quería ser el Shaman King para ser el rey del mundo y todos lo alabaran (No les cayó muy bien que digamos) era un egocéntrico de primera y de lejos se veía que no sabía pelear, no tenían ni idea de cómo era que había llegado tan lejos. Por otro lado su pelea era contra el trió de la flor y aunque estaban dando todo de ellos…

-¡Las ganadoras son el equipo de la flor!- al final terminaron perdiendo y Joshua no tuvo la suerte de salir vivo

-¡Maldición!- siseo Horo Horo pegándole puños al piso aguantando las ganas de llorar- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-

-Horo Horo, cálmate- le dijo Ryu, la verdad el ya no estaba tan preocupado por ser el shaman King, don Yoh haría real su sueño de el lugar favorito y estaba seguro que haría el campo de plantas que el ainu quería

-¡No lo entiendes Ryu! ¡Así que deja de decirme que me calme!- grito el peli azul

-Entonces explícamelo- dijo despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no pudo hablar más ya que un disparo casi le atraviesa la cabeza… algo que no se pudo salvar fue su peinado- M-mi ¡Mi peinado!- grito con cascaditas en los ojos- ¿¡Quien fue!? ¡Que se ponga enfrente!-

-Es hora de terminar con lo que empezamos- dijo Kanna- ¡Ashcroft!-

-¡Jack!- grito Matty- ¡Dulce o truco!-

-Acaba con ellos Chuck- susurro Mari

-¡La pelea ya termino trío de locas!- grito Horo Horo protegiéndose de los disparos de Chuck con su tabla, y cogiendo a su compañero

-Si quieres hacer algo ¡Hazlo bien hecho sino no lo hagas!- grito Matty riendo atacando a Ryu al igual que Kanna mientras que Mari se ocupaba de Horo Horo

-¡Ya es suficiente!- grito Goldva, y una extraña fuerza los separo a todos

-Aunque sea una vieja decrepita tengo ganas de besarla en este momento- dijo Ryu jadeando con las manos en la rodilla

-Déjate de estupideces, Ryu- dijo Horo también jadeando

-Vámonos- dijo Kanna molesta desapareciendo junto con las otras dos

-Uff… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ryu

-Pero ya no estamos en el torneo… perdóname Damuko (1)- susurro Horo Horo mirando al piso y Cororo lo miro preocupada

-¿De quién estás hablando?- pregunto Ryu viéndolo extrañado

-Olvídalo- dijo saliendo del estadio y yendo hasta la mini casa que le habían dado, pero cuando iba saliendo se tropezó con algo… más bien con alguien- Ay…-

-¿Horo Horo?... ¡Horo Horo!- grito Manta, los demás que iban más adelantados volearon a verlo

-¡Hola Hoto Hoto!- grito Yoh corriendo hacia el

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- murmuraron Anna y Len rodando los ojos

-¿Ya termino la pelea?- se sorprendió Silver

-Si… y antes de que pregunten, no, no ganamos- gruño Horo Horo corriendo hacia su casa esta vez

-¡Horo… ¡Don Yoh! ¡Doña Anna!... ¡Lyserg! ¡Hitomi!- grito Ryu abrazando a los dos últimos

-Jeje Ryu por favor…- trato de decir el peli verde

-¡Quítate Ryu!- grito Hitomi usando su cabello de palanca y tirándolo lejos junto con Lyserg

-Bueno… los guiare hasta sus casas, y mañana será su pelea- dijo Silver refiriéndose a Yoh, Len y Lyserg, contra Hao, Hitomi y Chocolove. Primero fueron a la que sería la casa (Mansión más bien) Yoh, Len, Lyserg y ahora Fausto, Manta y Anna (A la cual le estaba encantando toda la atención que le daban) y tras despedirse fueron a la mansión que les tocaba a Hao, Hitomi y Chocolove

-Bueno, espero que estén bien preparados para su pelea de mañana- se despidió Silver

-¡Oye Silver!- lo llamo Hitomi cuando sus compañeros se habían ido

-¿Dime?- pregunto el apache

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto al Hao adulto de hace 500 años?- el castaño, quien estaba escuchando todo desde detrás de la puerta, sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?- se extraño el pelinegro la chica solo rodo los ojos, exasperada

-¿Eres primo de Hao o algo parecido?- pregunto esta vez mas directa

-Ehh… soy… su descendiente- suspiro Silver

…

Ira, odio, repugnancia, odio otra vez, ¡Y esa maldita sensación en el estomago que le dio hace unas horas cuando el idiota de Hao se acerco a Anna!

-¿Eh? ¿Hitomi? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Silver algo aterrado al ver el aura diabólica que la rodeaba

-Si… Hasta la pelea Silver- siseo ella entrando a la casa y cerrando de un portazo, iba a ir directo a su habitación pero choco contra alguien

-Veo que conociste a mi …- empezó Hao divertido

-¡Al grano Hao!- gruño Hitomi

-Nieto… ¿Por qué estas molesta?- pregunto haciéndose el niño bueno (Hao: Es que Hao es un niño bueno) (Lau: ¬¬ Ya deja de decir eso)

-No-estoy-molesta-idiota- dijo lentamente, sentía que quería matar a alguien y lo haría PERO ese maldito de Silver le quito tanto su cuchilla como sus espíritus (Casi lo mata cuando dijo que tenía que llevarse a Qin también)

-¿En serio?- se burlo Hao

-¿Quién fue tu… esposa?- antes le daba igual esa palabra ¡Ahora la odiaba maldita sea!

-Una chica de la aldea Apache… era bastante linda, dulce también, y sabia cocinar delicioso- a lo ultimo Hao casi babeaba (Y no, no era para molestar a Hitomi en serio estaba que babeaba) esto la molesto aun mas _"Estúpida esa… grr…" _iba a seguir pensando en maldiciones para la que fue la esposa de Hao pero recordó ALGO que no quería recordar precisamente _"…Estas enamorada de Hao…"_ Maldito chino

-Ah, bueno, espero que hayan sido muy, muy felices- dijo entre dientes _"Bueno, al menos a ella también la traiciono con eso me quedo… ¿¡PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO ESTO!?" _pensó ya en su habitación abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Hao, quien se quedo en el pasillo, quito su sonrisa salió y de un salto llego al techo, el mejor lugar que había en la mansión ¿Por qué? Porque desde ahí se podían ver las estrellas _"Seria genial que hubiera podido decir que la quise con todo mi corazón… pero no es así"_ pensó sonriendo melancólicamente y decidió bajar a las aguas termales, por lo menos se podía ver el cielo y estaría más cómodo, cuando llego allí se encontró con Chocolove… quien casi sale corriendo

-¡Ahh! Yo ya me ehtaba yendo jeje- dijo

-Quédate, es aburrido estar solo- le pidió Hao sonriendo como un niño

-Ehh… claro, ehta bien- acepto el moreno con una gotita en la cabeza

-…- Hao miraba el cielo y Chocolove miraba a Hao aterrado

-Oye… Ha-Hao ¿Te puedo haher una pregunta?- le dijo tímidamente

-Dime-

-¿Puedo haber porque quiereh matar a todoh loh humanoh?-

-Pues… es fácil, solo sirven para contaminar el mundo, la sola razón de que no puedan ver espíritus es suficiente para saber que no son buenas personas, en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con Yoh- dijo Hao sin voltearlo a ver siquiera

-P-pero… yo me refería a porque llegahte a eha concluhion- le dijo algo más serio, tal vez Hao no era solo un asesino _"Al fin se da cuenta" _pensó Hao poniendo los ojos en blanco imperceptiblemente… pero la pregunta de Chocolove lo dejo en blanco ¿Por qué llego a esa conclusión?

-En mi primera vida, digamos que en la aldea donde estaba no les gustaban mucho los shamanes, mi madre (La cual era la mejor shaman que he visto hasta ahora) tuvo la "gran idea" de querer ayudar a todos los espíritus, los de la aldea empezaron a notar, se asustaron y llamaron a un… monje- por poco y se le escapa "Maldito bastardo" pero se contuvo a tiempo, lo que no pudo contener fue el tono de odio que se le salió- bueno, cuando yo estaba fuera de casa este monje junto con algunos aldeanos, quemaron mi casa… con mi madre adentro- _"Ah pueh… Al final hi tiene rahoneh para odiar a loh humanoh" _pensó Chocolove comprendiéndolo algo mas

-P-pero ¿Holo por eho?- pregunto Chocolove, bueno era una triste historia ¡Pero eso no significa que todos los humanos tenían que pagar por algunos pocos!

-Déjame terminar y lo entenderás, Chocolove- eso fue el cielo para el chocolatito

-¡Al fin! ¡Te acordahte de mi nombre!- dijo con los ojos aguados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose a él (Solo los grandes espíritus sabrán para que) pero lo paro el pie del castaño en su cara

-¡Déjame terminar!... y no te acerques tanto a mi- le dijo mirándolo sospechosamente. Por alguna razón se sentía como se sentía con Opacho, en casa… pero Chocolove lo sacaba de quicio algunas veces, Opacho no- Bueno, quemaron mi casa, ahí conocí a Hitomi...-

-¿¡Ohea que ella también tuvo treh vidah!?-

-Lo entenderás a medida que cuente la historia… ¡Así que cállate, chocolate!- le dijo impacientemente- bueno… ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Ah sí! Conocí a Hitomi, me ayudo, y a diferencia de los otros humanos no podía leer su mente, eso me intrigo, así que descubrí que ella también era una shaman pero no quería decirlo por miedo a que le hicieran algo a ella o a su familia (En la cual habían demasiados humanos para mi gusto) bueno, al principio esto no me molesto tanto, tenía la misma idea que tienes tu "Por unos pocos humanos que sean malos no significa que todos sean igual" Pero, como veía espíritus, su familia me empezó a tener miedo y su "linda y nada chismosa" madre se lo conto a toda la aldea, y toda la aldea empezó a pensar que yo era un demonio, no podía entrar a ninguna parte sin que me echaran a piedrazos así que siempre me la pasaba en el río con Hitomi, pero resulta que la niña tuvo un hermano, y se dedico a estar solo con él, y me dejo solo sin nadie con quien estar así que me largue y empecé a viajar por todo el mundo, a medida que viajaba me fui encontrando con varios shamanes y vi que sufrían lo mismo que yo y que tenían una mente pura, en cambio los humanos estaban llenos de odio y ambición, así llegue a mi conclusión: Los humanos son seres diminutos que solo contaminan el mundo y luego volví a la aldea donde vivía Hitomi y decidí empezar ahí con mi exterminación de humanos - termino Hao… y Chocolove lo miraba con los ojos aguados- Ehh… ¿Chocolove?-

-¡Ah pero que trihte Haito! Perdona por haber penhado mal de ti alguna veh- dijo abrazándolo

-¡Q-quítate de encima!- grito él y el aflojo el brazo (Final Alternativo)

-Ehta bien, ehta bien… pero Hao ¿Ohea que matahte a la familia de la adivinita también?- pregunto preocupado

-Con ellos fue que empecé, ahí tienes el porqué de que nuestra querida compañera de batallas quiera matarme- dijo Hao despreocupadamente

-¿No creeh que ehtah hiendo igual que loh humanoh que mataron a tu madre? Digo, porque yo también he lo que eh matar a alguien por ehtar enojado con el mundo… y me hiento muy mal por eho, porque holo ehtaba hiendo igual que loh que mataron a mih padreh, mi maehtro me enheño eho- dijo Chocolove poniéndose en pose melancólica y luego se animo- ¡Pero la vida eh un carnaval!- empezó a cantar otra vez sacando unas maracas quien sabe de donde

-¿De dónde sacas canciones tan raras, Opacho grande?- rió Hao saliendo de las aguas termales _"Y volvemoh con lo de Opacho grande" _lloro Chocolove por otro lado a Hao le quedaron las palabras de Chocolove en la mente _"¿No creeh que ehtah hiendo igual que loh humanoh que mataron a tu madre?"_ y con eso se durmió

**Lau: 9u9 ¡Me encanta este capítulo! (Perdonen mi falta de modestia :P) **

**Hao: *O* Sugoi… ¿Ósea que Chocolatito va a ser el gran salvador del mundo al hacer que yo me ponga a pensar? **

**Hitomi: No creo que haya alguien que pueda hacer milagros, y Hao, para pensar se necesita un cerebro ¡Cosa que tú no tienes! **

**Hao: ToT Lau-chan, Hao está siendo un niño bueno y Hitomi lo trata muy mal **

**Lau: -mirando a Hao y a Hitomi decidiéndose de qué lado ponerse- ¡Haito! ¡Hitomi no lo trates así! **

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Porque no me sorprende**

**Lau: ñ.n Gomen, no tengo fuerza de voluntad y Haito es demasiado kawai –lo abraza y Hao hace una sonrisa burlona a Hitomi- **

**Hitomi: Ò.Ó ¡Mira tú ternura burlándose de mí! **

**Hao: 9n9 Me trata mal **

**Lau: ñ.n Ya sé que se está haciendo pero… ¡Es muy buen actor! ¿De casualidad has estado tomando clases con Kuro? (+Anima)**

**Hao: :D Tenerlo de hermano es una gran ventaja**

**Hitomi: ¬¬… Bueno ¡Yo explico! (1) Damuko era amiga de la infancia de Horo Horo y por razones que no voy a decir ya que sería spoiler del manga, él prometió que le haría el campo de plantas **

**Lau: :O ¡Qué bien explicas Hitomi-san! **

**Hitomi: ^-^ **

**Lau: ¡Bueno ahora el final alternativo! Lo iba a poner, pero necesitaba que Chocolove dijera algo filosófico que hiciera pensar a Hao y con este final no iba a poder así que lo puse aquí!**

*******

_**-¡Q-quítate de encima!- grito el pero Chocolove parecía una garrapata, de repente la puerta de las aguas termales se abrió **_

_**-Oye Chocolove ¿Dónde…- Hitomi paró en seco al ver a esos dos así ¿¡Pero que demonios…!?- O-olvídalo sigan… Ehh con lo suyo- y salió de ahí**_

_**-H-Hitomi ¡Espera no es lo que…- muy tarde, ella ya se había ido- ¿Ahora si te vas a quitar?- pregunto con una mirada asesina **_

_**-Jeje… creo que lo malpenhó…- dijo Chocolove con una gotita en la cabeza **_

_**-Creo que sería divertido un juego ¿No crees Chocolove?- sonrisa sádica y aura del terror por parte de Hao **_

_**-¿C-cual juego?- horror por parte de Chocolove**_

_**-El juego de calcinen a Chocolove- siseo viendo como el moreno ya estaba corriendo fuera de las aguas termales así que lo siguió**_

_*******_

**Lau: ^^ ¿Les gusto?**

**Hitomi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡A mi si!**

**Hao: (Rincón de los emos) Y Hao que era un niño bueno **

**Lau: ñ.n Y-ya Haito… ¡Bueno espero que les guste! ¡Chaup!**


	11. La Ronda Final

**Lau: ñ.n Anna-senpai…**

**Anna: ¬¬ No estoy nada feliz con este capítulo Lau**

**Lau: T.T Pero ya sabes cómo va a terminar entonces…**

**Anna: ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¿¡Como voy a ser… -Hao le tapa la boca-**

**Hao: ¡No digas Spoilers Anna!**

**Todos: O.O Ehh Hao…**

**Hao: ……… -Se aterra y la suelta en ese mismo instante como si se tratase de fuego-**

**Anna: ¡HAO ASAKURA! –furiosa- **

**Hao: ¡Patitas pa que las quiero! –Corre por su vida-**

**Lau: Bueno ya todos lo saben esto es de Hiroyuki Takei y bla bla bla bla! ¡Veamos el cap! **

_**La Ronda Final**_

Mientras tanto con Yoh y su grupo…

-¡Ahh! Al final si fue bueno que Len ganara- dijo Yoh con el estomago lleno y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No hables por todos, Yoh- dijo Anna mirando la comida con odio, ¡Esa maldita cosa le habían costado 10 dólares por plato! Los Apaches eran unos ladrones de lo peor

-Lo mejor cuesta caro Anna, ve acostumbrándote- dijo Len sonriendo con algo de sorna

-En ese caso si te venden tu sales gratis ¿Verdad Tao?- le devolvió la burla la itako, el chino solo lanzo un bufido de indignación y fue a su habitación

-No creo que debió ser tan dura con el señorita Anna- dijo Lyserg con una gota en la cabeza

-Cállate afeminado- le dijo en tono cortante Anna y Lyserg fue a parar al rincón de los emos

-Oye Yoh…- dijo Manta con algo de duda

-Dime Manta- le dijo el castaño

-¿No crees que es algo peligroso pelear contra ese tal Hao? Según he oído es un asesino y si dijo en serio lo de volver al lugar al que perteneces…- dijo Manta preocupado haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera pesado

-No te preocupes, Manta, todo saldrá bien- le sonrió Yoh _"Espero…"_ por primera vez dudaba de su propia filosofía ante eso Anna se paro bruscamente con la cara ensombrecida y fue hasta su habitación

-¿Lo prometes?- le pregunto Manta, si Anna estaba así era por algo aunque Yoh dudo por un momento al final sonrió y dijo:

-¡Claro que sí!-

Más tarde…

"_Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Manta, si muero mañana… Anna me traerá de vuelta solo para matarme"_ cascaditas salieron de sus ojos _"Pero… ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Ella sabe que tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice sea como sea… será ¿Qué ya dejo de confiar en mí?" _la sola idea le daba escalofríos

-Eres un tonto- bufo la rubia desde la puerta ante esto se sobresalto

-A-anna…- tenía la boca por el suelo

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?- le dijo seriamente

-¡Claro que no!- se sobresalto Yoh- solo que me sorprendiste jeje-

-Más te vale- mirada matadora que da escalofríos pero luego se suavizo un poco- Oye… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? A veces tus tontos pensamientos sirven para dormir- no sabía si llorar de felicidad o darse en la cabeza contra un muro

-Eres mi prometida, sabes que puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras- sonrió el castaño haciéndole un espacio, digamos que Yoh bailaba la macarena en su fuero interno. Anna se acomodo a su lado dándole la espalda, al principio el castaño se sorprendió pero supuso que le iba a decir algo demasiado… expresa sentimientos como para que lo mirara, así que él hizo lo mismo

-Sabes que si mañana mueres te traeré de vuelta solo para matarte yo misma ¿Verdad?- varias gotitas rodaron por la cabeza del castaño

-Eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando llegaste-

-Bien, pero… felicidades por llegar hasta aquí, te has hecho realmente fuerte, no importa lo que el tarado de Hao diga- en ese momento se volteo… para encontrarse con la espalda de Yoh- ¡No me des la espalda, idiota!- su prometido se volteo de inmediato quedando cara a cara con ella… más cerca de lo que la salud mental de ambos podía aguantar

-Ehh… gr-gracias… te… te…- _"Ay por los grandes espíritus creo que me dará algo si no me volteo en este instante" _digamos que Yoh tenía muy buena fuerza de voluntad para algunas cosas pero para otras…

-Me… ¿Prometes que saldrás vivo?- ella tenía confianza en él pero no era ninguna ilusa como para pensar que ganaría, y aunque su salud mental iba en pique podía controlarse… por ahora… ¡Un momento! ¡Hace 5 segundos no estaban tan cerca! ¡Maldito Yoh! Se las pagaría por ser tan confianzudo y… cuando menos lo pensaba al idiota de Yoh le dio por besarla _"Moriré de seguro… pero moriré feliz"_ pensó Yoh -Solo porque mañana darás todo de ti te perdonare por ahora- le dijo seriamente al finalizar el beso volviendo a darle la espalda

-Bueno… entonces viviré hoy como si fuera mi último día- bromeo Yoh abrazándola por la espalda _"Espero que no…"_ pensó Anna preocupada y así ambos se durmieron

Al día siguiente en el estadio…

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la última pelea en grupos! ¡Recuerden que la próxima pelea será entre los ganadores de esta pelea! ¡Recibamos con un aplauso al "Equipo De Len"!-

-No puedo creer que Anna haya permitido que ese idiota los haya nombrado como quiso- dijo Horo Horo indignado pero como si lo hubieran escuchado los grandes espíritus, apareció Zenki al lado del locutor le dio un golpe y luego un papel

-Ehh lo siento, el nombre del grupo es: ¡Funbari Onsen!- pudo ver como a Len le salía una vena en su pico y miraba a Anna asesinamente

-JAJA ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo chino cochino? ¡JA!- le grito Horo Horo

-¡CALLATE CABEZA DE MACETA!- le grito Len furioso

-Bueno y el otro equipo es… ¡El equipo Shinsei!- dijo el locutor

-¿Listos para morir?- dijo Hao sonriendo confiadamente

-Ni pienses que vas a pelear, tú te quedaras en una esquina sin mover un dedo y Chocolove y yo nos encargaremos de esto- le dijo Hitomi seriamente

-¿En serio? ¿Tú y cuantos más me dejaran fuera de la pelea?- se burlo el castaño mayor

-¡PELEEN!- grito el locutor, lo primero que vieron fue como Lyserg se aventó contra Hao

-¡Lyserg! ¡Espera!- grito Yoh

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS HAO!- grito el peli verde- ¡MORPHINE!- su hada poseyó su péndulo y fue directo hacia el castaño, Hao sin ni siquiera convocar al espíritu de fuego tomo el péndulo y lo partió en pedazos

-¿En serio creías que ibas a poder matarme con un ataque tan débil?- aún tenía el hada del peli verde en las manos, sujetándola con más fuerza de la que debía

-Hao… no lo hagas- le dijo Hitomi sabiendo lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento

-¡Morphine! ¡Maldito! ¡Déjala ir!- grito Lyserg corriendo hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos

-De acuerdo- su mano empezó a incendiarse todavía sosteniendo el hada, por unos segundos se escucharon los gritos de Morphine para que luego todo se sumiera en un silencio sepulcral, Hitomi a medida que veía como se quemaba la compañera de Lyserg, pudo ver la escena de Hao asesinando a su hermano y una ira inimaginable se apodero de ella

-Mo-morphine- fue lo único que pudo decir Lyserg quien no se recuperaba aún de la perdida de la que había sido su única familia en años solo para que volviera el maldito de Hao y le quitara lo que más quería… otra vez

-Sigues tú- dijo Hao sonriendo maliciosamente- ¡Espíritu de Fuego!-

Yoh y Len pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para poder proteger a Lyserg del golpe que se le avecinaba

-¡Corre!- grito Yoh conteniendo al espíritu de fuego con Harusame en su forma más simple mientras Len usaba su lanza, pero Lyserg no reaccionaba, ninguno de sus músculos respondía por más que su mente diera ordenes su cuerpo no las acataba

-¡LYSERG! ¡LARGATE!- le ordeno Len también y como pudo le pego una patada que medio lo movió pero aún así el no respondía se quedo tumbado boca abajo empezando a llorar

-¡HAO MALDITO!- ese grito dejo helado hasta el shaman de fuego, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Hitomi ya con su espíritu de agua lo ataco por la espalda y ya que Hao estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la chica salió volando hacia la otra esquina del estadio

-¡Adivinita! ¿¡Que ehtah hahiendo!?- pregunto Chocolove aterrado viendo como sus propios compañeros peleaban entre si

-¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA, HITOMI!?- grito el castaño furioso ¡Se suponía que tenía que estar atacando al idiota de pelo verde ahora que estaba desarmado no a él!

-¡MI PROBLEMA ERES TU IMBECIL! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOLO TENEMOS QUE VENCERLOS NO ACABAR CON LO QUE MAS QUIEREN EN ESTE MUNDO!- estaba fuera de control atacaba a diestra y siniestra al shaman de fuego (Mas a siniestra que otra cosa)

-Me encargaré del chocolate, tu mira como esta Lyserg- le dijo Len a Yoh y el asintió

-No me digas que el mocoso te empezó a caer bien- se burlo Hao esquivando sus ataques con facilidad, una vez que solo usaba fuerza bruta era fácil vencerla

-¡No digas idioteces! Solo…- fue ahí cuando se derrumbó, no podía aguantarlo más, no podía más con esa carga, ¡No podía seguir viendo como Hao destruía la vida de todo el mundo como si nada y ella lo veía todo sin atreverse a matarlo de una maldita vez solo porque alguna vez fue una buena persona!

-Mph, lo sabía eres una niña débil que se deja llevar por sus emociones en el mismo momento que recuerdas la muerte de tu familia- _"Es un maldito…"_ pensamiento general por parte de todo el mundo- Pero acabare con tu sufrimiento en este instante ¡Espíritu de fuego!- su espíritu acompañante tomo la forma de una espada en su mano (Lau: Ya saben, como cuando pelea con Yoh en el territorio sagrado) no dudo ni un segundo en levantar su espada contra ella, si hubiera sido la noche anterior lo hubiera dudado seriamente y hasta no lo hubiera hecho, pero odiaba cuando ella se dedicaba a compadecer a todo el mundo menos a él ¡Y si! ¡Estaba celoso! Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El Ingles idiota reacciono y protegió a Hitomi justo en el momento que hundió su espada. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que veía

-Si me sacrifique… es porque sé que eres la única que puede matar a Hao y además… si Morphine ya no está… no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de todos antes de desplomarse ya sin vida, Yoh no supo en qué momento Lyserg estuvo en frente de Hitomi así que no pudo detenerlo

-Ly-lyserg- murmuro Hitomi sin poder creer lo que ese tonto había hecho, todo lo que lo había insultado y molestado, las miles de veces que había dicho que era un mocoso cobarde y egoísta ¿¡Y ahora la salvaba!? El mundo estaba de cabeza

-Hao… nunca… te perdonare- ese siseo amenazante sobresalto a todos es que ¿Cuántas veces oyes a Yoh Asakura diciendo eso?

-¿Ah sí? Seriamente me gustaría ver eso, hermanito-

-¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesiona a Harusame! ¡Posesiona la espada sagrada!- grito Yoh

-¡A la orden!- dijo su espíritu haciendo la posesión y así empezó la pelea entre hermanos

-Bueno quedamos tú y yo, Hitomi- dijo Len poniéndose a su lado, ella por su parte tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida de Lyserg

-¿Qué paso con Chocolove?- susurro

-No lo maté si a eso te refieres, solo lo deje inconsciente al primer golpe todavía estaba con la mente en la muerte de Lyserg- dijo Len viéndolo con algo de lastima

-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que si decía algo que no fueran monosílabos la voz le sonaría quebrada y empezaría a llorar, cosa que por todos los medios prefería evitar

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres tan débil?-

-No tengo ánimos para sermones, chino- el hecho de que Yoh fue arrojado entre ellos dos ya con una pequeña herida en la cara los distrajo de su pequeña charla- ¡Yoh!-

-Agh, no se preocupen estoy bien- sonrió Yoh- pero si me gustaría algo de ayuda Jiji-

-¿Cómo puedes seguir riendo como si nada?- murmuro Len

-Ustedes aléjense, yo me encargo del maldito de Hao- siseo Hitomi parándose por fin

-No creas que te dejaremos así como si nada, eres nuestra amiga, Omi- sonrió Yoh poniéndose a su lado

-Teniendo en cuenta de que Hao me saca de quicio, también te ayudare- y viene Len con su sonrisa orgullosa de "No me importa lo que pase contigo todo lo hago a conveniencia propia" la cual todos sabemos es una completa farsa

-Vamos tiburonsin, todos sabemos que te preocupas por Yoh y por mi- rió con burla Hitomi

-¡No es verdad!- grito Len furioso

-¡Ja! Ni crean que podrán conmigo- se burlo Hao

-Hitomi, tu eres la única que puede con él, Len y yo te cubriremos- le dijo Yoh seriamente _"Mas te vale cumplir con tu cometido esta vez Hitomi, si Yoh esta así de serio es porque en serio quiere acabar con el"_ pensó la pelinegra viéndolo atentamente _"Ahh que envidia le tengo a Anna, Yoh es justo como Hao cuando era mi amigo… bueno, le falta lo orgulloso y malhumorado, eso no se le quita al idiota pirómano… ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Yoh se quedo con las mejores cualidades de Hao y Hao se quedo con lo peor!" _no pudo evitar hacer un imperceptible puchero al pensar esto

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora si prepárate Hao!- le grito convocando a su espíritu de agua y poniéndose en su hombro _"¿Estás segura que quieres acabar con él esta vez?"_ le dijo su espíritu _"Como nunca, esta vez se lo debo a Yoh" "Si tu lo dices…"_

"_Esta vez si quiere deshacerte de ti ¿Estás listo para eso?"_ medio se burlo el espíritu de fuego _"Nadie te pidió tu opinión espíritu de fuego"_ gruño Hao mentalmente _"¡Je! ¿Todavía sigues celoso? Creí que ella no significaba nada para ti"_ _"¡Cállate de una buena vez!" "Técnicamente no estoy diciendo nada" "Se supone que eres un gran espíritu, debes ser serio y amargado ¿No?" "Esa parte tu ya la tienes cubierta, no te preocupes" "Por los grandes espíritus, de todos los espíritus que había tenía que escogerte a ti ¿Me recuerdas porque?" "Porque eres un maldito sádico pirómano" "Ni se para que hablé" _ dejo de tener con su charla con su espíritu en el momento que la chica lo ataco

-¿Solo porque mi hermano te lo pidió ahora si estas decidida a matarme? ¿Acaso te gusta?- siseo tan bajo y amenazante como pudo

-¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE, IMBECIL!?- grito Hitomi atacándolo nuevamente, la verdad Yoh era como su hermano ¡Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza verlo como otra cosa!

-Curiosidad- sonrió poniendo su cara tan cerca de ella que sus narices se rosaban- Probemos algo- antes de que pudiera haber visto donde fue Yoh ya estaba en el piso con una herida en el estomago

-¡YOH!- grito Anna parada viendo todo con mucha atención ¡Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que el bastardo de Hao estaba pensando…!

-¡Maldito!- gritaron Horo, Ryu, Len y Hitomi al mismo tiempo mirando a Hao con odio

-¡Yoh! ¿Estás bien?- le grito Manta

-He tenido mejores momentos- rió el castaño pero se contrajo de dolor en ese instante

-Y ahora probemos con Tao ¿Qué te parece, Hitomi?- digamos que Hao estaba _algo_ fuera de control

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- muy tarde Len ya estaba en el piso con una herida igual o peor a la de Yoh

-¡Hermano!- grito Jun preocupada junto con toda la familia Tao acompañándola _"Genial… me doy cuenta que… mi familia… me apoya por primera vez en algo bueno… y estoy a punto de morir… a manos de un loco…" _fue ahí cuando no aguanto más y se desmayó, tal vez si estaba peor que la de Yoh

-¿¡Cual es tu problema, Hao!?- grito Yoh molesto casi llegando a enojarse viendo como Len se desplomaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad, el castaño simplemente le dio una patada

-¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿En serio quieres que te diga cuál es mi problema? ¡Mi problema es que me quitaste todo lo que era mío! ¿La familia Asakura?- lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro lejos- ¡Tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en Yoh para matar a Hao! ¿Y Hitomi? ¡Me quitaste a mi mejor amiga y a la persona que más quería! ¡Claro Yoh es el chico perfecto y Hao es un maldito pirómano que no siente nada ni siquiera cuando le quitan a la chica que ama!- de la pura sorpresa Yoh se desmayo y así el equipo Shinsei termino siendo ganador

-¡IMBECIL NO TE DESMAYES POR ESA IDIOTEZ!- grito Anna furiosa pero ya era demasiado tarde

En la noche en la casa del equipo Shinsei…

Chocolove seguía desmayado, digamos que recobro el conocimiento justo en el momento que Hao hizo su… linda y romántica declaración así que volvió a desmayarse al oírlo. Mientras que Hitomi estaba en el techo abrazando sus rodillas pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde _"¡Claro Yoh es el chico perfecto y Hao es un maldito pirómano que no siente nada ni siquiera cuando le quitan a la chica que ama!" _ver su expresión dolida y llena de sufrimiento por primera vez desde que lo conocía era muy, MUY traumático

-Hasta que te encontré- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la sobresalto- Lo siento… no por asustarte, sino por lo de esta tarde…- nunca se había sentido tan estúpido

-No me asustaste no te hagas ilusiones- murmuro sonrojada, de repente el piso se volvió tan interesante…

-Oye acerca de _eso _que dije…- dijo el shaman de fuego sentándose a su lado

-¿Qué? ¿Lo que dijiste de que Yoh me gustaba o que estabas celoso de el porqué tu familia cuenta con él y no contigo por algo que TU hiciste?- no se atrevía a decir la otra parte… la sola idea le daban ganas de vomitar

-Pues… no, estaba hablando acerca de la parte que dije que estaba enamorado de ti, cosa que NO es cierto y lo dije sin pensar por… lo molesto que estaba en ese momento- dijo Hao mirando hacia otro lado _"I-di-o-TA… ¡MALDITO IMBECIL PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO QUE ES A DONDE PERTENECES!"_ no sabía como no lo había agarrado a golpes a estas alturas

-Pues… me da igual, tal vez SOLO TAL VEZ me hubiera importado hace mil años, cuando no eras un asesino, pirómano, psicópata, obsesionado con matar a los humanos…-

-¡Al grano!- _"¿Ves que no es tan divertido cuando tu eres del que se están burlando?"_ pensó Hitomi con malicia

-Sino fueras así, creo que… si me hubiera importado lo que dijiste esta tarde- dijo algo sonrojada

-En otras palabras, si fuera como Yoh, te hubiera importado- aunque sonaba calmado como siempre en su fuero interno quería matar a alguien preferiblemente su hermano

-¡Por los grandes espíritus! ¡NO! Yoh es como mi hermano, al igual que Len, Horo Horo y Ryu- grito Hitomi zarandeándolo. Eso para el castaño fue como un dejavu…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Admítelo! Jaja ¡Hitomi y el hijo del terrateniente se van a casar!- cantaba Hao burlonamente y siendo un niño de 8 años su voz lograba irritar a cualquiera_

_-¡Cállate Hao!- grito Hitomi sonrojada zarandeándolo y luego tirándolo lejos_

_-¡Wee! Jaja- reía el castaño mientras "volaba" hasta que se estrello contra una piedra- Au…-_

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Y como si fuera costumbre lo lanzo lejos al igual que la otra vez pero esta vez en la parte de la piedra Hao simplemente puso los pies primero, pero ya que estaba prácticamente parado en el aire las leyes de la física hicieron lo suyo y callo a las aguas termales

-¡Ahh! ¡Esta hirviendo!- grito Hao por puro instinto

-Deja de ser tan llorón, se supone que eres el shaman de fuego- se burlo Hitomi desde el techo

-¿Ah sí?- y el espíritu de fuego apareció silenciosamente detrás de Hitomi y la empujo a las aguas termales también

-¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!- gritaba saltando histérica pero no se salía

-¿Decías oh señorita "no me duele nada"?- dijo Hao burlonamente apoyándose en el borde

-Mph, eres el shaman de fuego tu eres el que no debería quemarse- gruño Hitomi haciendo un puchero, el sonrió tiernamente pero sin que ella lo viera

-Oye…- muy tarde ella ya le estaba echando agua en la cara- ¡Tramposa!-

-¡Despistado!-

-Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?- le empezó a echar agua también y empezaron una guerra. Desde arriba Chocolove lo veía todo sin poder creer lo que veía, _"Podría haher un chihte pero he ven bien ahí y no quiero arruinar el momento, tal veh eh mejor que la briha de la riha dehcanhe un poco" _rió mentalmente y se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí

En la casa de Yoh…

-¡Idiotas! ¡Quiero verlos entrenar!- nop, Anna no se compadeció de Yoh y de Len por estar heridos (Mas bien lo puso a entrenar mas por eso) (Hao: Bruja del mal sin consideración O.O) (Lau: Ne Hao… -muy tarde Anna ya lo dejo noqueado en el piso- ñ.nU)

-¡Deja de decirme que hacer yo lo puedo hacer solo!- le dijo Len molesto, ya tenía suficiente por haberse desmayado… otra vez, por solo un ataque, no dejaría que lo volvieran a humillar de tal manera y aunque la herida que tenia lo estaba matando no dejaría de entrenar hasta que su Furyoku subiera al menos mil veces mas

-¡Yoh! ¡Sigue el ejemplo del chino! ¡Y deja de quejarte!- le dijo Anna estirándole las mejillas con más fuerza de la debida

-Pero Annita… me duele- se lamentaba Yoh

-Agh, eres un caso perdido- murmuro por última vez antes de irse

-¿Desde cuándo te deja libre tan fácil?- le pregunto Horo asombrado llegando por la puerta del jardín

-No lo sé… ¡Pero por hoy estaré libre!- festejo Yoh

-¡Solo por esta noche mañana tendrás doble entrenamiento especial!- grito Anna desde una ventana del segundo piso, y así Yoh fue a parar al rincón de los emos

-Señorito ¿No cree que se está sobre esforzando?- le dijo Bason preocupado

-El grandote tiene razón, Len, de todas formas ya perdiste ¿Para qué empiezas a entrenar ahora que estas herido?- le dijo Horo seriamente

-No… me… importa… ¡Venceré a Hao como sea! ¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!- y gracias al orgullo de Len un árbol inocente quedo hecho pedazos

-Pero si apenas y te puedes levantar, chino ¡Piensa por primera vez en tu vida!- le dijo Horo

-Y hablo el rey de la serenidad- se burlo Len sin detenerse haciendo que Horo Horo perdiera la paciencia

-¡Mososo Kuruppe!- tal vez fue demasiado, pero al menos logro su cometido ¿Cuál era? Dejar la lanza de Len congelada y pegada al piso

-Horo Horo, descongela mi lanza- siseo Len

-No, ya vete a dormir- dijo Horo seriamente

-Horo Horo, descongela mi lanza- repitió el chino

-Ya te dije que no- le dijo el de pelo azul, ¿Qué hizo Len? Tirársele encima y pegarle un puño

-¡DESCONGELA MI LANZA MALDITA SEA!-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO IMBECIL YA VETE A DORMIR!-

-¡AGHH!- le empezó a pegar con toda la fuerza que podía y por primera vez el ainu no trato de defenderse ni una sola vez

-¡Señorito por favor! ¡Escuche al joven Horo!- decía Bason tratando de pararlo mientras que Cororo lo ayudaba. Cuando pareció que Len se canso dejo de golpear a Horo Horo y se sentó en una pequeña parte de nieve que había dejado el ataque del chico de Hokkaido

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema en verme cumpliendo una de mis metas por una vez?-

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, tengo problema con tu terquedad, a veces es bueno ser un necio pero tú exageras- le dijo su amigo… con la cara algo hinchada por todas partes

-No eres mi padre, déjame vivir en paz, si me mato será mi problema- dijo Len

-Ni lo sueñes, no voy a permitir ver a tu hermana llorando por tu muerte solo porque a ti se te dio por hacerte del fuerte- dijo Horo Horo en tono de burla

-¿¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON MI HERMANA IDIOTA!?- grito Len furioso, el ainu solo le saco la lengua y salió corriendo

-¡Ñaca ñaca no me alcanzas!- se burlo el peli azul siendo correteado por Len

-A veces me cuesta entender a esos dos- dijo Amidamaru viendo confundido como Len y Horo jugaban al gato y al ratón

-Jiji aunque no lo admitan se quieren como a un hermano, además ambos tienen cosas en común ambos tienen una hermana, un gran estomago, y también ambos son muy tercos- esto lo finalizó con una gotita en la cabeza

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo ultimo jeje- dijo Amidamaru nerviosamente

Con Hao y Hitomi…

-Jaja ¡Suéltame Hao! ¡Hao! jaja- reía la chica mientras él le hacía cosquillas (Y sip, seguían metidos en las aguas termales)

-¡JA! Que diminuta eres- aunque lo había dicho en broma eso rompió la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaban ambos y volvieron a la realidad, no eran niños, no estaban 1000 años en el pasado, y por sobre todas las cosas: no eran amigos como antes- Voy a cambiarme- murmuro Hao saliendo de ahí

-Sí, también yo- murmuro Hitomi con la cara ensombrecida _"Como lo extraño..." _pensó viéndolo tristemente. Así que fue a su habitación a cambiarse _"¡Hitomi idiota! ¡No es el Hao Hao que conociste hace años metete eso en la cabeza de una maldita vez! ¡Aghh! ¿¡Como es que siempre logra hacer que olvide que es un maldito asesino pirómano que mato a toda mi familia!? Y lo que dijo hoy no ayuda mucho que digamos… ¡No! Era mentira ¡Una vil mentira que solo dijo porque… En primer lugar: ¿Por qué dijo eso?, bueno no importa el mismo dijo que era mentira… Maldito imbécil púdrete"_ tras gruñir esto mentalmente subió al techo otra vez pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El pirómano ya estaba ahí, cambiado y con un pijama que consistía en un solo pantalón rojo oscuro de algodón _"Grandes espíritus que hice para merecer esto"_ lloro en su mente

-Eres un copión de lo peor- dijo ella tranquilamente sentándose a su lado pero algo alejada _"Por los grandes espíritus ¿¡De donde consigue semejantes pijamas!?" _digamos que Hitomi tampoco ayudaba mucho a la salud mental de Haito, ya que su pijama era un vestido corto color azul celeste

-Si claro, desde que llegamos a este sitio fui el primero en venir aquí para mis momentos donde necesitaba pensar, TU eres la copiona- dijo Hao señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente

-Como sea, solo déjame en paz- bufo la pelinegra volteando la cabeza para otro lado

-Bien- dijo Hao enconjiendose de hombros

-Bien-

-Oye Hitomi… ¿Y si nos volvemos a besar?- golpe en la cabeza al puro estilo Inuyasha por parte de ella

-¡Idiota!- le grito por última vez roja como un tomate y yendo a su cuarto indignada

-Au… sí que pega duro- mascullo Hao sobándose el chichón que le había salido, la verdad no sabía porque había dicho eso tal vez tenía que ver con el asfixiante silencio que los rodeaba. Luego de esto se encamino a su habitación, se recostó y se quedo mirando al techo pensando que haría al día siguiente, ya que Chocolove había perdido su posesión ya solo quedaban él y Hitomi para la pelea individual, eso significaba la muerte segura de alguno de los dos y estaba completamente seguro de que ella sabia eso ¿Acaso lo que él (Imbécil) espíritu de fuego le había dicho esa tarde era cierto? ¿Hitomi ya estaba decidida a acabar con ese juego tonto que mantenía desde hace quinientos años? La verdad esperaba que no porque no quería acabar con ella, pero si ella lo orillaba hacia eso no tenía más remedio…

"_¿No creeh que ehtah hiendo igual a loh humanoh que mataron a tu madre?"_ escuchar la voz de Chocolove en su cabeza lo sobresalto, se concentro todo lo posible pero el moreno estaba en la habitación contigua soñando que era un gran humorista (Bueno, no que era un gran humorista sus chistes seguían siendo igual de malos la diferencia estaba en que en el sueño la gente si se reía de lo que decía)

"_Genial, ya estoy paranoico"_ pero la frase todavía resonaba en su cabeza ¡El no era igual que esos diminutos humanos! ¡El solo… asesinaba a gente inocente como lo hacen ellos _"¡No! ¡Es gente que no merece vivir!" "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no son igual de fuertes que tú?"_ _"Es algo tarde para que la voz de mi conciencia aparezca ¿No crees?" "Más vale tarde que nunca" _pudo jurar que había oído una risita _"¡Los humanos no merecen vivir! ¡Y aquellos que los protegen tampoco!" "Piénsalo, nadie es perfecto…" "¿¡Como que no!? ¡Yo soy el futuro Shaman King! ¡Yo soy perfecto!" "Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que seas un pirómano psicópata ¿Ahora también eres ego maniaco?" "Mph, decir la verdad no es malo" "Haz lo que quieras" _y luego de lanzar un bufido la voz de su cabeza desapareció, pero lo dejo con dudas ¿En serio valía la pena hacer todo eso por unos simples… Y algo volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era un ruido, un ruido en la ventana, se volteo y fue a ver que era para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con el hermano de Hitomi

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño?- le dijo con algo de odio en la voz pero también de altivez

-Bueno… yo solo… quería pedirle un favor señor Hao- vaya, eso le recordó a sus sirvientes hablando de ellos ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento?

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor? ¿Qué no rostice tu alma hasta que no quede nada de ella?- dijo rodando los ojos

-Bueno… algo así, pero no la mía, sino la de mi hermana… ¡Se lo ruego señor Hao! ¡Es mi culpa que ustedes dos se hayan vuelto enemigos! Si yo no hubiera nacido ustedes seguirían siendo amigos ¿Verdad? ¡Por favor! Le ruego que no haga nada con mi hermana mayor, yo se que usted la quiere todavía tal y como dijo esta tarde- a este punto Qin ya estaba llorándolo y viéndolo con cara de perro abandonado… pero lo peor es que no lo hacía apropósito solo se le salía

-Es bueno que estés enterado de que solo eres un estorbo- dijo Hao con frialdad y burla

-Pero señor Hao… si quiere yo puedo irme lo mas lejos de aquí pero por favor ¿Podría dejar a mi hermana viva? Es lo único que le pido- dijo

-Eres un simple humano ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por ella?- le dijo algo sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo

-Pues… yo creo que los humanos no son tan malos como usted dice, solo se equivocan, pero esos errores son de donde aprenden a ser mejores personas, tal vez si no vemos espíritus es porque no estamos tan relacionados con la naturaleza como ustedes los shamanes- dijo medio sonriendo _"Genial, un humano haciéndome dudar de mis propios principios ¡Simplemente genial! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Voy a querer a Yoh como mi hermano menor y lo protegeré de todo al puro estilo hermanos Elric?"_ aunque odiaba a los humanos tenía que admitir que el televisor era algo que enriquecía el alma (Lau: ¬¬ Claro quién sabe qué vez) (Hao: ñ.nUU ¿Por qué piensas semejantes cosas de mi Lau? –Cambiando el canal-) (Lau: ¬¬)

-Vete de aquí, niño, Hitomi debe estar preocupada-

-Por favor solo piénselo, señor Hao- dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo _"¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? ¡Maldito niño! ¡Ya sé porque lo mate!" _aun así no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Día siguiente en el territorio sagrado…

Ya era la hora, en este momento se decidiría quien saldría vivo, ya que era la última pelea que decidiría quien sería el Shaman King se haría en el territorio sagrado y solo los más cercanos a los competidores podrían ver la pelea.

Estaba decidida, ese maldito se las pagaría todas las que le había hecho desde dejarla abandonada y sola hasta matar y herir a las personas que más quería...

Ya tenía una decisión hecha para los humanos y esta vez estaba seguro que estaba en lo correcto…

**Hao: O.O ¿¡Entre el mocoso y Chocolove hicieron que yo dudara!?**

**Lau: -comiendo palomitas- Sep, una autora puede hacer milagros**

**Hitomi/Anna: ¡LAU! –furiosas-**

**Lau: T.T Moriré **

**Hitomi: -Zarandeándola- ¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRIO HACERME ESTO!?**

**Anna: ¿¡Como te atreves a dejar que Yoh sea lastimado por ese pedazo de baka!?**

**Lau: ¬w¬ Ajaa… no te preocupa que haya perdido pero sí que haya salido lastimado**

**Anna: -Voltea la cabeza- Si sale lastimado significa que es un debilucho de lo peor, ¿Cómo voy a poder ser la esposa de alguien tan débil? **

**Yoh: ¡Onii-chan! ¡Te estás volviendo bueno! **

**Hao: ¡QUE ME DEJES DE DECIR ONII-CHAN, BAKA!**

**Lau: ñ.nUU bueno mejor me despido antes de que alguien salga herido ¡Dejen muchos reviews! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya el proximo cap es el ultimo... -Rincon de los emos- **

**Todos (Menos Anna): Matta Ne!**


	12. ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?

**Lau: -En el rincón de los emos- Haito y Hitomi se están preparando para la pelea… todo le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei… solo Hitomi y Qin me pertenecen a mí… T.T Disfrútenlo**

_**¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?**_

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿En qué maldito y asqueroso momento ambos se habían rendido en sus ideales? Y lo peor… ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba llorando?

~°SK°~

-Bienvenidos a la última batalla del torneo de shamanes, la cual decidirá al futuro rey o reina en este caso del mundo, espero que tengan una batalla justa… ¿Oíste Hao?- le advirtió Silver

-Mph, asesinar a mis oponentes no es igual a hacer trampa, Silver, solo es la prueba de que soy el shaman más poderoso que hay- dijo Hao sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Acaso crees que matar a todo el mundo es lo mejor que hay en este mundo? ¡Deja de ser tan…!- últimamente se estaba enfureciendo por estupideces ¡Pero no soportaba que lo siguiera tratando así!

-¿¡Tan qué!? ¿¡Acaso sabes él porque quiero matar a esos diminutos humanos y a todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino!?- grito Hao molesto

-¡No lo sé ni me interesa, estúpido! ¡Pero sé que es por una idiotez!- bufo Hitomi medio burlona medio molesta

-Es cierto… tu nunca supiste como me sentía…- en ese momento dudaba de lo que había decidido la noche anterior ¿Qué caso tenía que todo por lo que había trabajado se fuera por el caño solo por… ella? Que además, tenía ganas de asesinarlo desde lo más profundo de su ser

-¿¡Como que no!?- grito furiosa- ¿¡Quien fue la única persona en esa aldea que te acepto!? ¿¡Quien estuvo contigo apoyándote cuando murió tu madre!? ¿¡Quien fue la que siempre te defendía de ese estúpido que se creía el rey del mundo solo por ser el hijo del terrateniente!? ¿¡Para que!? ¡PARA QUE ME ABANDONARAS Y AÑOS DESPUES VOLVIERAS SOLO PARA QUITARME LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDABA!- no estaba llorando pero estaba descargando una pequeña parte de todo el odio y furia que había acumulado durante 1000 años.

Y ahí fue cuando vio al hermano de ella en la última fila con una mirada culpable, lo que le sorprendió fue que pudo leer sus pensamientos incluso si era un fantasma, nunca le había pasado eso significaba que tal vez ¿Le interesaba lo que pensara de el? Por si fuera poco estaba llorando silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, solo el _"Todo es mi culpa… mi hermana… perdió a su mejor amigo por mi culpa… por mi culpa el señor Hao odia a los humanos… porque le quite lo que más quería… por mi culpa mamá y papá están muertos… ¡Todo por mi culpa!"_

-¡Peleen!- es algo raro que Silver solo haya puesto una mirada de compasión ante todo el drama que pasaba ante sus ojos pero, era un oficial, tenía que seguir como fuera como ese viejo dicho de teatro: "La función debe continuar". Hitomi no perdió nada de tiempo y le lanzo a Hao una tremenda patada que hizo que se estrellara contra una columna derrumbándola en el proceso

-Es extraño- murmuro Yoh viendo con atención la pelea

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Manta con curiosidad, en el momento que vio como Hao salía despedido empezó a festejar hasta que el castaño que tenía a su lado hablo desconcertándolo en el proceso

-Hao pudo haber esquivado esa patada sin ningún problema sus reflejos son tal vez los mas rápidos que alguien pueda tener…- contesto Anna por Yoh con algo de desconfianza

-Pero si Hitomi prácticamente se tele transporto para darle esa patada ¿Cómo la iba a esquivar tan fácilmente?- se extraño Manta

-Una cosa es teletransportarse y otra diferente es ser muy rápido, si ella fuera el tipo de personas que asesina a sus oponentes en la pelea de ayer Lyserg no hubiera sido el único que hubiera terminado muerto- dijo Len seriamente recordando perfectamente la pelea que había tenido contra ella cuando se conocieron

-¿¡En serio es tan fuerte!?-

-¿Acaso no viste pelear ayer a Hitomi, Manta?- le pregunto Horo Horo algo irritado

-Pues… la verdad no, además Hao casi la mata si no fuera por Lyserg…-

-Ese maldito… se aprovecho de que estaba alterada en ese momento y la ataco…- siseo Ryu con odio, desde la pelea de el día anterior lo detestaba más que nunca, jamás le perdonaría que hubiera matado a Lyserg y a Morphine, mucho menos que haya tratado de matar a una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo _"Si que le dio duro"_ pensó Manta algo aterrado, nunca había visto a Ryu mostrar tanto odio por alguien desde que se habían conocido

-Vaya parece que ya hasta tienes club de admiradores- se burlo Hao levantándose

-¿Por qué no me esquivaste? Sabes que fui demasiado lenta- le pregunto Hitomi seriamente _"¿¡DEMASIADO LENTA!?"_ pensaron Yoh, Chocolove, Horo Horo, Manta y Ryu, una cosa era saber que Hao no lo había esquivado apropósito pero para ellos eso no era ser demasiado lento- ¡DEJEN DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES!- grito irritada con una vena en la cabeza

-Lo sentimos- murmuraron los cuatro en el rincón de los emos

-¿En serio lo hiciste lento? Mph, al parecer estoy nervioso por ser la última pelea- dijo Hao enconjiendose de hombros _"¿Pero que está pensando el señor Hao?"_ se preguntó Kanna internamente, y le sorprendió ver a Opacho llorando

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Eh, Opacho?- le preguntó Matty no dulcemente pero si con curiosidad

-Señor Hao… ¿Por qué?- digamos que ella (Lau: Uñ.n hasta hace poco me di cuenta que era una chica y no un chico, gomen) era la única persona en el mundo que podía leer los pensamientos de todos en su totalidad no importaba si pudieran leer mentes o no

-Mary… tiene un mal presentimiento… ¿Por qué el señor Hao deja que esa tonta lo golpee a su antojo?- susurro la rubia abrazando a su muñeco para reconfortarse

-El señor Hao sabe lo que hace, solo confiemos en el- dijo Luchist tratando de sonar despreocupado y fallando al primer intento

-Parece que tu también tienes club de fans- se burlo Hitomi dándole un puño que él se dejo dar, otro que no tuvo intenciones de esquivar- ¡Aja! ¡Ya sé que estás haciendo!- esto hizo que el castaño se sorprendiera

-¿A si? ¿Vas a dejar de atacarme entonces?- le pregunto ya casi tirando su plan por el caño

-¡Ni pienses que golpeándote me estoy cansando, idiota! No me vas a poder matar con un truco tan usado, además ni siquiera tengo mi posesión echa- bufo Hitomi. Si todavía ninguno había sido descalificado por no haber hecho la posesión era por la sencilla razón que en la última pelea se podía pelear como se quisiera con espíritus acompañantes o solo con fuerza bruta. Volviendo al tema Hao casi se va para atrás cuando escucho lo que dijo su oponente _"Tiene que dejar de ver tanto anime"_ suspiro mentalmente

-¡Espíritu De Fuego!- grito a ver si Hitomi se inspiraba algo para pelear

-Bastardo…- estaba convencida de que ahora que "había descubierto su plan" iba a pelear en serio… o lo que más se asemejaba a eso- ¡Espíritu De Agua!-

"_¿No crees que está actuando raro?" _le pregunto su espíritu

"_Solo quiere distraerme…" _

"_Sabes que ese no es su estilo, puede ser un asesino y un pirómano… pero no alguien que te ataque por la espalda"_

"_¿Ah sí? Entonces porque estamos peleando a muerte en este momento ¿Eh?"_

"_Touche…" _

"_Y aquí vamos otra vez"_ pensó el espíritu de fuego burlonamente

"_Cállate"_

"_Oye… ¿En serio dejaras que la lindura rencorosa esa de ahí te…"_

"_No pedí opiniones, espíritu de fuego así que limítate a pelear"_ gruño mentalmente, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le había dicho que dejara de decirle lindura a Hitomi

"_¿Sabes? Al final no fuiste tan mal acompañante"_ le dijo en sentido de despedida

"_Mph, ¿Qué esperabas? Soy Hao Asakura"_

"_Te sugiero algo, deja de no esquivar los golpes y pelea en serio si quieres lograr tu suicidio" "Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que me dieras una buena idea ¿Acaso mi futura muerte te está volviendo inteligente?" _

"_Muy gracioso, admite que me extrañaras… amargado" _

"_En tus sueños" _

"_Soy un espíritu no puedo dormir por consiguiente no puedo soñar"_ sonrió ante la astucia de su espíritu acompañante, siendo sincero iba extrañar matar… ejem, pelear a su lado

-Ahora no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente- dijo Hao poniendo una cruel sonrisa

-En tus sueños- oyó la carcajada del espíritu de fuego en su mente al oír lo que hace poco había dicho el castaño

"_¿Cómo pueden odiarse tanto? Están hechos tal para cual" _lo dijo en serio pero aun así con un ataque de risa, aunque por fuera siguiera pareciendo el espíritu serio y mudo, su apariencia no encajaba para nada con su personalidad eso estaba más que claro _"Lo que la idiotez de un pirómano puede hacer"_ pensó amargamente. Y así empezó la pelea, Hao esquivaba algo más que antes los golpes que ella le daba y además atacaba cada vez que veía la oportunidad, aunque a los ojos de los demás parecía como si la fuera a herir de muerte la oji azul sabía perfectamente que si no la golpeaba era apropósito, no porque le faltara la destreza

-Dime porque no me golpeas en serio- dijo chocando su espíritu de agua en forma de espada contra el de el

-Te golpeo enserio, pero últimamente te has vuelto muy rápida- mintió y aunque parecía que lo que decía era cierto… no era así. De un salto estuvo casi en la punta de los grandes espíritus y Hitomi lo siguió, si quería su pelea en el cielo, eso tendría

-¡Maldita sea, Hao! ¡No soy ninguna estúpida!- grito Hitomi atacándolo pero sin prestar atención de lo que hacía, lo hacía por puro instinto sabiendo que él se defendería

-¿En serio quieres que te diga?- le pregunto haciéndose el inseguro

-No te hagas el niño bueno porque no te queda- gruño entrecerrando los ojos

-¡Je! Se nota que me conoces… solo… -la ataco esta vez en serio sabiendo que podría defenderse de ese ataque y así la provocaría

-¡Maldito! ¡Pensaste que me distraería!- grito Hitomi furiosa _"¡Te lo dije! ¡Estaba esperando el momento para atacarme! ¡Pues le enseñare que si quiere jugar con fuego solo terminara quemándose!" _algo irónico la verdad teniendo en cuenta que era el shaman de fuego _"¡Hitomi no lo…"_ trato de detenerla su espíritu adivinando por fin las intenciones de Hao. Pero fue muy tarde la chica ya había atacado y Hao no había hecho nada en evitar el impacto, haciendo que a la oji azul se le viniera el mundo encima a medida que veía como el cuerpo de Hao caía y al final se estrellaba contra el piso

-¡SEÑOR HAO!- gritaron el trío de la flor, Luchist, y por sobre todos Opacho

En menos de un segundo estuvo en el piso, corriendo hasta donde había llegado Hao y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo, con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-¡Hao! ¡Hao! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste, idiota!?- decía desesperada zarandeándolo con fuerza- Por favor… no mueras…-

-Solo… quería decirte… que eres suertuda de tener… a un hermano… como Qin… y por sobre todas las cosas… disculparme… por ser un completo idiota… recuerda que pase lo que pase… siempre te querré…- y tras susurrar esto en su oído cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir

_What Hurts the Most (Slow Version) – Cascada_

-Hao… Hao… ¡HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito llorando a más no poder- ¿¡Porque siempre haces de todo un drama!? ¿¡Acaso un lo siento no era suficiente para ti!? ¡IDIOTA!-

_¿Cómo había pasado? ¿En qué maldito y asqueroso momento ambos se habían rendido en sus ideales? Y lo peor… ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba llorando? _

Yoh, Horo, Ryu y Len (Que fueron los que más convivieron con ella se acercaron)

-Hitomi…- dijo Yoh incapaz de decir algo mas no le parecía correcto esta vez decir su frase de siempre, sabía que tal vez la animaría pero no le salían las palabras de la boca, por su parte los demás se habían vuelto mudos de repente pero Len dio un paso hacia adelante sorprendiendo a todos en el proceso y más cuando se arrodillo a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro, ante el contacto Hitomi asimilo que no estaba sola y volteo a verlo

-Chicos…- no aguanto más y se lanzo a los brazos del chino llorando desconsoladamente como en ninguna de sus tres vidas lo había hecho, a eso se le unieron los otros tres mostrando su apoyo

-Te dije que estabas enamorada de él- le dijo Len sin dejar de abrazarla

-¡Deja de ser tan insensible, Len!- lo regaño Ryu

-Solo a ti se te ocurre echarle en cara eso en un momento como este- le reclamo el ainu _"Idiotas, solo quiero que se distraiga un poco"_ pensó molesto

-No, déjenlo… tenía razón- dijo ella algo más calmada pero sin poder aguantar las lagrimas- Oigan… solo necesito algo de tiempo… ¿Si?- y tras decir esto deshizo el abrazo y salió corriendo hasta el bosque y se dedico a pegarle al primer árbol que encontró

-¿Qué le costaba decirme lo lamento? ¿¡Que me costaba a mi tratar de ayudarlo a entrar en razón en vez de querer vengarme!?- las lagrimas no podían parar de salir. La imagen de Hao, en el suelo sin vida le venía una y otra vez a la mente, como si no hubiera sufrido bastante, y aunque el mismo se había buscado todos los problemas que tenía… no podía evitar sentirse horrible y otra vez se le venía a la mente Hao en el último momento _"Recuerda que pase lo que pase… siempre te querré"_ _"Perdóname… por favor… Hao…"_

-Hao… ¡HAO!- grito despertándose sobresaltada, vio a su alrededor y se vio a sí misma en su habitación de la pensión Asakura y suspiro tomando su cabeza entre sus manos- Otra vez... ¿Qué nunca podré olvidarme de él?- murmuro apesadumbrada

**Lau: ToT Haitooooo!**

**Hitomi: LAU MALDITA COMO PUDISTE!!! T.T –Trata de ahorcarla pero no puede- **

**Lau: -En el rincón de los emos- Soy horrible, no merezco vivir ToT Mi Haitooooooo! TmT **

**Hitomi: T.T Te odio**

**Lau: ¡Pero mírale el lado bueno!**

**Hitomi: ¿¡HAY UN LADO BUENO!? –furiosa-**

**Lau: Sip ^-^**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ Haber dime**

**Lau: No te lo puedo decir ahora :D… -Vuelve al rincón de los emos- Haito…**

**Hitomi: ¬¬… Oigan, yo de ustedes le mando una bomba en el review**

**Lau: ToT Por favor!!**


End file.
